Bisikkan Aku
by nohararin
Summary: Sasuke: pelajar beasiswa yang culun. Semangatnya hampir patah, hari-harinya di Konoha Arts Academy terasa semakin berat seiring keterlaluannya hujaman intimidasi yang ia terima. Semuanya berubah saat murid baru bernama Sakura menemani hari-harinya, menawarkan nafas cinta. Akankah ia mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya? AU. OOC. slight GaaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Bisikkan aku.**

**By: Kitty Kuromi.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura berserta kawan-kawannya bukan milik Kuromi, SUMPAH! *tears* *di getok***

Full Sasuke POV.

.

Hola! Kembali bertemu dengan saya lagi, Kitty Kuromi yang merupakan titisan rengkarnasi dari seorang Sakura Haruno! *di getok*

Ahaha. Kalau fic yang sudah sudah ku baca, menceritakan culunnya Sakura dan kerennya Sasuke. Maka keadaannya akan berbalik di sini!

Enjoy it!

.

==00==00==00==

.

KRIIIINGG…

Deru langkah murid-murid menggema di lorong Konoha Arts Academy. Mereka dengan tak berperasaan terus menerus menabrakku. Hingga tubuhku terjatuh dan buku-buku yang ku peluk berserakan di lantai.

Belum sampai situ, mereka dengan tidak ada rasa kasihannya menginjak-injak buku-buku tersebut, sambil menertawakanku.

"Si bodoh itu, ngapain sih jalannya lelet banget!" mereka memarahi dan mengejekku. Tanpa memperdulikan kaca mataku, yang kini retak karena terinjak salah satu dari mereka. Aku meraihnya dengan gemetar.

Aku sungguh tidak tahan berada di sini.

Keputusan orang tuaku untuk mengirimku ke sini.

Sungguh sudah terlanjur menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar…

"Heh, Uchiha dungu! Minggir dari situ!"

Bukan sekali duakali aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Dasar culun."

Hampir satu tahun aku lalui di sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang kejam seperti di sini.

Aku hampir putus asa dengan semuanya.

Tak terasa mataku memburam tertunduk, sambil terus aku punguti buku-buku tebalku. Sesekali membenahi letak kacamataku yang sepertinya mulai rusak tangkainya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kecil terlihat ikut memunguti buku-buku ku. Sekejab, aku menghentikan aktifitasku untuk memandangi tangan mungilnya. Ku telusuri sampai ke atas, aku menemukan kepala bersurai merah muda pucat dengan bando putih polos yang menyanggah poninya.

Ia tersenyum menyerahkan beberapa buku yang berhasil ia pungut. Senyuman di bibir merona-nya, sungguh manis. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang putih dan mulus. Mata itu juga berwarna hijau emerald. Lalu hidung yang mungil tapi mancung bertengger manis di atas bibirnya. Sungguh…

"Hei." Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan mataku. Aku pun terlonjak kaget.

"Ah… i-iya…" akhirnya kami sama-sama berdiri. Baru ku sadari tingginya tak lebih dari pundakku. Dia juga memakai seragam yang sama persis sepertiku. Hanya beda di celana dan rok saja. Kecil sekali… aku menilai ukuran tubuhnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi putih bersihnya.

"Ini bukumu." Suara lembutnya kembali menyadarkanku. Aku pun hanya diam membisu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang aku lakukan hanya menyambut beberapa buku yang ia sodorkan.

"Terimakasih kembali, Sasuke-kun…" senyumnya ceria, dan berlalu meninggalkanku terpaku di tempat. Dia tahu namaku? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Melihatnya pun belum pernah.

Siapa dia? Aku baru melihat sosoknya hari ini.

Baru kali ini.

Seumur hidupku di Konoha Arts Academy, seseorang memanggil ku dengan benar. Bukan 'Culun', 'Bodoh', atau 'Uchiha dungu'.

Selain guru, hanya perempuan kecil tadi yang memanggilku seperti itu… ah. Bahkan aku belum mengetahui siapa namanya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Aku tersenyum terus menerus sepanjang perjalananku ke kelas. Entah kenapa, melihat senyum gadis tadi membuat aku lupa akan perlakuan-perlakuan buruk yang aku terima di sekolah ini.

"Siapa yang bersedia menghapus papan tulis?" Kakashi sensei masuk, langsung menaruh beberapa buku dan map di atas meja guru. Dengan senang hati aku melangkahkan kaki dan berniat menghapuskan papan tulis untuk sensei-ku ini. Mood-ku jadi baik semenjak di tolong gadis berambut merah muda dan bertubuh kecil tadi.

BRUGG!

"HAHAHAHA!" aku tersungkur di depan kelas, di sambut gelak tawa 'mengejek' dari teman-teman sekelasku.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini…?

Aku mendongak mencari tahu siapa yang dengan berani menyelengkat kaki ku.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, bodoh." Ucap pria bermata hijau dengan rambut merahnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek dan berlalu meninggalkan aku yang berusaha terbangun.

Siapa yang bodoh? Dia kan yang tidak naik kelas. Dialah yang bodoh! Aku menggerutu kesal dalam hatiku. Aku menghapus papan tulis dengan perasaan kesal. Mood-ku hancur lagi gara-gara dia.

Gaara.

Cowok yang paling di puja di Konoha Arts Academy. Hanya karena tampan. Tapi menurutku… Dia itu BODOH!

Harusnya ia kini menjadi siswa kelas dua.

Bukan sekelas denganku, di kelas satu ini!

Aku terus menggurutu kesal sambil menghapus papan tulis.

"Sasuke. Papan tulisnya sudah sangaaaat bersih." Kakashi sensei berkata pelan namun jelas sambil menepuk pundakku. Di sambut gelak tawa anak-anak sekelas. LAGI!

Aku pun kembali ke tempat duduk ku yang berada di depan meja guru dengan perasaan malu. Samar-samar terdengar ejekan anak-anak di belakangku. Kembali menertawakan aku.

Mungkin memang benar.

Aku ini…

Benar-benar memalukan.

Kakashi-sensei menuliskan beberapa rumus fisika di papan tulis yang ku ketahui berada di bab 12. Ya. Aku sudah mempelajarinya lebih dulu. Ku dengar di belakangku beberapa anak mendesah malas dengan teori yang akan di ajari Kakashi-sensei.

"Hei, sudahlah, kalian sebentar lagi naik kelas dua. Pelajaran di kelas dua nanti, tidak akan sepadat ini teorinya. Kalian akan belajar seni dan mempraktekannya secara intens. Jadi untuk bulan-bulan terakhir ini, giatlah belajar." Ujar Kakashi-sensei tanpa menoleh dan menuntaskan karya tulisnya di atas papan tersebut.

Aku tidak mencatatnya, karena buku catatanku malah di pinjam oleh guru yang kadang-kadang terlambat datang itu. Payah. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Nah." Kakashi-sensei berjalan mengembalikan buku catatanku.

"Kalian catat ini, dan kerjakan latihan evaluasi bab 12." Kakashi-sensei menunjuk papan tulis sambil sebelah tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas begitu saja. Membuat riuh kelas dengan suara-suara obrolan yang diciptakan anak-anak di kelasku.

Aku hanya mencorat-coret ulang buku latihanku dengan soal-soal evaluasi di bab 12. Soal yang tentu saja sudah ku kerjakan, dan aku periksa berkali-kali. Buku latihan ini juga sering di pakai Kaka-sensei untuk di jadikan kunci jawaban dalam mengoreksi latihan anak-anak.

Tentu saja. Aku peringkat pertama di angkatan ku. Nilai ku nyaris sempurna. Tapi semua itu tak mengubah barang secuilpun status sosial ku, yang di pandang rendah hampir semua murid di sekolah ini. Kecuali gadis berambut pink tadi.

Ah, aku tak dapat menahan senyum bila mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat emerald-nya menjerat onyx-ku. Saat senyumnya mampu membius tubuhku terpaku di tempat.

Benar-benar…

Magic…

Aku menghela napas, kecewa. Belum mengetahui namanya. Ia mendiami ruang kelas mana.

Konoha Arts Academy di bagi delapan kelas setiap angkatannya. Kelas satu ini masih regular. Di kelas dua nanti kami akan memilih, bidang seni apa yang harus kami geluti. Itu lah yang menentukan di mana dan siapa saja orang-orang yang akan bersama kami selama 2 tahun kedepan –hingga kami lulus.

Seni lukis, tari, musik, tiga dimensi, dan teater. Lima jalan yang harus ku pilih.

Entahlah, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik dalam teater. Tapi nampaknya, aku dihadang tembok besar nan kokoh yang ku sebut 'malu'.

Trauma yang ku rasakan di ejek banyak orang. Apa lagi membayangkan aku berada di sebuah panggung besar? Pasti mereka semakin jelas menyaksikan aku yang selalu saja konyol ini. Menertawakan ku puas sepuas-puasnya.

Mungkin aku akan mengambil seni tiga dimensi saja.

Derap langkah Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Juga mengheningkan bisingnya kelasku.

"Anak-anak." Kakashi-sensei membuka mulut sambil berdiri di depan kelas. Di sebelahnya kini berdiri seorang gadis manis dan mungil yang menolongku tadi sore! Aku melenguh senang –tentu saja dalam hatiku.

Di belakangku terdengar berbagai pujian yang dilempar khusus untuk makhluk cantik yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna. Suna Arts Academy yang tentu saja cabang dari sekolah ini. Blablabla…" entah apa lagi yang di katakana Sensei, aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

Perhatianku ini, tersedot total oleh wajah imut di depan sana. Rambutnya hanya sebatas bahu, berwarna merah muda pucat. Tatapannya lembut namun tegas.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, mohon bantuannya." Ia tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya. Suaranya juga terdengar pelan –tidak berteriak- namun jelas.

Benar-benar sosok yang berkharisma…

"Nah, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kau sukai Sakura." Kakashi-sensei mempersilakan, mata emerald itu pun seolah menyapu seisi kelas, menyihir siswa-siswa di belakangku untuk berisik memanggil namanya, menawarkan tempat duduk untuknya.

Hah. Aku mana berani berteriak seperti itu. Lagi pula, belum pernah ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh bangku kosong di sebelahku. Mana ada yang bersedia duduk denganku. Mungkin gadis canti- ah Sakura juga tidak akan sudi duduk di sebelah cowok culun sepertiku.

Kali ini emerald indahnya menyenter ke arahku. Aku pun gelagapan canggung di lihat seperti itu, terlebih lagi… dia tersenyum. Buru-buru aku membenahi kacamataku, mengatur posisi duduk ku, dan menatap meja kayu polos di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke." Suaranya yang terdengar dengan ritme sedang namun jelas itu sukses membuat jantungku rasanya mau copot.

Deg deg.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Sasuke adalah murid jenius, kebangganku."

Deg deg.

"Kau tak akan rugi bila sebangku dan berteman dekat dengannya." Kakashi terus melontarkan pujian untuk ku dihadapan DIA. SAKURA. Entah semerah dan sepanas apa mukaku sekarang ini. Aku sedikit melirik ke depan sana. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, sontak aku membuang pandangan ku ke meja kayu ini, lagi.

"Benarkah? Menarik…"

Deg deg.

Ia mendekat! Aku tahu itu meski aku tidak menoleh. Pendengaranku agak memburam, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di belakang sana yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Sakura.

Deg deg.

Ia semakin dekat! Bagai mana ini. Aku mencengkram meja kayu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Deg deg.

Entah mengapa meja bodoh ini bergetar!

Deg deg.

Sekarang terdengar keras dan jelas tawa mengejek dari belakangku. Mereka menertawakan aku.

Deg deg.

Ada apa sih dengan meja bodoh ini! Mengapa bergetar semakin keras!

Deg deg.

Dia di sebelahku sekarang! Aku tidak dapat menoleh. Masih mencengkram konyol meja bodoh ini. Menyalurkan kegugupan ku, dan sukses membuat mereka menertawakan aku.

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Sasuke memang bodoh!

Kali ini wajah itu mencoba mencari-cari mataku. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." ia mengelus punggungku, sukses membuatku lunglai. Dan terjatuh lemas, tersender di atas meja.

Ya, gelak tawa mereka kini semakin membahana di telingaku. Aku memang konyol.

Aku dengan sejuta perasaan malu, dengan tangan dan kaki ku –ah seluruh tubuhku yang gemetaran. Aku memendam muka ku dalam rengkuhan kedua tanganku yang tersender di meja.

Bel penyelamat itu pun terdengar.

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan aku yang masih bersandar lemas di mejaku.

Beberapa kalimat terlontar dari mulut para siswa untuk makhluk magis di sebelahku. Mereka bilang akan menunggu Sakura di kantin. Ya. Makhluk magis. Sukses merubah aku yang konyol ini menjadi tambah konyol. Benar-benar magis!

Setelah sunyi ku dengar, sepertinya tangan itu menepuk punggungku.

"Sasuke." Ia memanggil namaku, lagi. Ya Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku ini. Aku benar-benar malu!

"Apa aku terlalu mengganggumu? A-aku… minta maaf kalau begitu." Bukan! Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Sakura. Aku perlahan mengangkat kepalaku. Ragu-ragu aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihata tidak nyaman.

"Maaf aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu-"

"Tidak! Ini salahku. A-aku yang konyol." Sergahku sebelum ia berfikir untuk mencari tempat duduk baru, pandanganku ku buang ke arah meja polos di hadapanku. Ini kan kesempatan emas untuk ku. Seumur hidupku di Konoha Arts Academy, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan teman sebangku. Apalagi semungil dan semanis dia.

Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Ia sangat menggemaskan. Tapi mana mungkin aku berani. Menatap matanya saja sudah membuat ku ingin lari.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu meraih kepalaku… aku menoleh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Deg deg.

Deg deg.

Tidak! Jangan! Kau mau apa! Segala jeritan yang tak bisa keluar dari mulutku sukses membuat aku merasa pusing saking deg-degan-nya.

Deg deg.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Short Chapter? That's right!**

**Sengaja agar pembaca tidak bosan. Karena kalau pendek gini, kuromi mudah mengapdetnya.**

**Untuk pembaca 'I Addicted to You' jangan khawatir.**

**Kuromi tidak akan menelantarkan fic perdanana kuromi itu.**

**Hohoho hohoho hohoho!**

**Bagaimana?**

**REVIEW NGGAK! ATAU NGGAK MAU APDET NIH!**

***ngambek gaje***

***di getok***

**xDD**

**muah muah muah :***


	2. Chapter 2

As you wish, para repiuer yang minta apdet kilat… kuromi hadiiiir mengupdate chapter 2 dari 'Bisikkan Aku'

Kuromi sangat senang sampai kayak orang autis melihat review2 yang beberapanya juga dari reviewer 'I Addicted to You'**.** Terimakasih ya Minna-san. Aku sungguh senang. Juga yang menasihati partikel penulisanku yang agak hancur. Kuromi akan berusaha. Terimakasih juga untuk flamer yang membuat aku semakin semangat! Huahahaha**.**

Seperti biasa, kuromi tidak bisa membalas review karena TAKUT KECEPLOSAN Dx

Karena tatapan kalian saat bertanya membuat aku tidak tahan, sungguh!

Reader: halah gombal lo!

Kuromi: *digetok*

**Bisikkan aku.**

**By: Kitty Kuromi.**

**-Chapter II-**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura berserta kawan-kawannya bukan milik Kuromi, SUMPAH! *tears* *di getok***

Full Sasuke POV.

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu meraih kepalaku… aku menoleh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Deg deg.

Deg deg.

Tidak! Jangan! Kau mau apa! Segala jeritan yang tak bisa keluar dari mulutku sukses membuat aku merasa pusing saking deg-degan-nya.

Deg deg.

.

Deg deg.

.

Deg deg.

Aku menejamkan mataku sekuat tenaga.

Entahlah.

Deg deg.

"Hmm…" suaranya benar-benar membuatku gugup. Tubuhku menegang kaku…

Deg deg.

Kenapa tubuhku ini bergetar lagi?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Deg deg.

"Kacamatamu…"

Kubuka mataku, dan kulihat emerald-nya menyorot tepat ke kedua bola mata onyx-ku yang terlindungi oleh kacamata. Ah~ ternyata… berpikir apa aku ini. Aku sedikit tersengal mengatur detak jantungku sendiri.

"…retak, Sasuke-kun." lanjutnya sembari akan mengarahkan tangannya ke wajahku, lagi.

Tidak!

Jangan!

Reflek aku menepisnya.

"Ah!" ia memekik pelan ketika aku tidak sengaja menepis tangannya terlalu kencang, sehingga tangan putih itu terbentur kursi.

Bagus!

Kebodohanmu naik level, Sasuke!

Aku terkejut atas aksi bodohku sendiri. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melukainya.

"M-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. A-a-ku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, bicaranya terbata-bata, ia tertunduk memegangi tangan pergelangan kanannya yang kini ia genggam erat.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka mulutku…

"A… aa- a…" ah aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun! Aku memandanginya yang sedang tertunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalahku, kepanikanku, juga kebingunganku.

"Maaf." Ia pun berlari keluar kelas.

Great!

Good job, Sasuke.

Kau pikir, kau siapa? Sudah untung mendapatkan teman sebangku. Semanis dan semungil dia pula. Dan kau dengan lancangnya, memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Berharap sesuatu yang mustahil kau harapkan darinya.

How dare are you, baka-Sasuke!

Kau menyakitinya. Teman sebangkumu! Setelah berhari-hari kau kesepian tanpa ada teman di sampingmu. Ketika kau mendapatkannya? Kau dengan bodoh menyakitinya?

Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya… hanya… ah aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ini kenapa! Aku terus menggeram frustasi dalam hatiku.

Sudahlah.

Kucoba berdiri, astaga… aku merasakan tubuhku agak lemas. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku terjatuh lunglai di atas lantai. Tubuhku tersanggah oleh kedua tanganku sendiri, aku terduduk bingung di lantai kelas ini. Kepalaku terasa agak pening.

Ada apa denganku hari ini?

Sakura…

Sungguh kau bagaikan magis bagiku.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi.

Aku yang sedari tadi terdiam –termenung di kelas sendirian, kini mulai merasa sesak. Bagaimana kalau Sakura marah padaku?

Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Kubulatkan tekatku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, murid-murid berhamburan memasuki ruang kelas. Di ikuti Kurenai-sensei yang masuk paling akhir.

Aku bingung menatap sekitarku, Sakura, kemana dia? Dia tidak kembali ke kelas? Padahal kan sudah bel? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke." Aku menoleh ke arah Kurenai-sensei. Ia menjulurkan telapak tangan kirinya, lalu menekuk-nekuk jarinya, memberi isyarat padaku.

Ah ya, aku segera merogoh tas ku dan mengeluarkan buku catatan matematika-ku. Satu lagi guru yang sering meminjam catatanku.

Kurenai-sensei.

Dia adalah istri Kakashi-sensei. Kadang aku terkekeh sendiri. Suami-istri sama saja.

Namun pikiranku kini kembali tersulut oleh kegusaran. Mengapa Sakura belum kembali?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sakura.

Ia belum kembali ke kelas sampai saat ini.

Apa karena kejadian saat istirahat di kelas tadi?

Lorong sekolah ini sudah sepi. Aku memang sengaja keluar kelas paling akhir. Untuk menghindari slengkatan, ejekan, dan tawaan seperti biasanya ketika lorong ini ramai.

Pandanganku menyapu setiap sudut yang kulewati dengan gusar. Penglihatanku agak terganggu dengan garis putih –retakan kacamataku.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki menginjak tanah di taman belakang sekolah, aku tak sengaja melihat sosok itu!

Sakura! Aku berseru kegirangan dalam hatiku. Akhirnya ketemu juga! Tapi? Tunggu…

Sedang apa dia di situ? Di bawah pohon besar, menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya. Emeraldnya terlihat menerawang jauh, jatuh pada hamparan bunga dandelion di hadapannya.

Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku, aku berniat menghampirinya!

Ta-tapi…

Aku mendengus kesal. Betapa pengecutnya diriku ini, apa yang kulakukan saat ini? Berjongkok, berharap padang ilalang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaanku yang kini sedang memerhatikan wajah sendunya dari kejauhan. Di balik sini.

Persis seperti seorang pecundang.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menenangkan sedikit jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Dari kejauhan ini, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang di terpa lembut oleh angin sore.

Lama-kelamaan aku mulai menikmati keadaan ini.

Ia… Sakura… gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui. Teraneh. Juga ter… 'ter'lah pokoknya.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apa perlakuanku tadi sebegitu berefeknya terhadap Sakura? Ia sampai menatap padang bunga dandelion itu dengan sendu. Mengapa? Seperti habis di sakiti kekasih saja.

Atau jangan-jangan, ia menyukaiku? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tidak! Jangan berharap terlalu jauh!

Pengkhayal sekali aku ini.

Aku terus menggeleng kuat memejamkan mataku.

Mengusir prasangka aneh ku saat ini. Menyedihkan sekali diriku ini. Aku seseorang yang kesepian sampai mudah membesarkan perasaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku membuka mataku, kaget!

"Waa!" aku dan dia sama-sama tersungkur kebelakang.

Deg! Aku barusan tersentak setelah membuka mata dan mendapati makhluk manis berambut merah muda itu sedang berdiri di hadapanku, aku yang berjongkok dengan pose 'tidak berkelas' ini.

Kebodohan apa lagi hari ini?

Tertangkap basah sedang men-'stalker'i-nya?

Aku dengan SEJUTA perasaan malu-ku, terpaksa menyambut tangan kecilnya yang terjulur menawarkan bantuan untuk aku berdiri. Meski kami sama-sama jatuh, ia lebih dulu terbangun dan kini sedang menolongku yang masih terbekap perasaan MALU!

Aku berdiri, dan tak berani menatap matanya, bukan, tapi tak berani SAMA SEKALI tidak berani menghadapkan wajahku ke arah dimana ia berdiri. Onyx-ku memandang padang ilalang setinggi pinggangku ini.

Mati aku, aku harus menjawab apa, pasti dia akan bertanya…

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" aku reflek memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan –yang aku takutkan.

Mati kau Sasuke.

Tamat sudah riwayatmu. Kubuka mataku dengan perasaan takut.

Aku menghela napasku dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membuka mulutku. Mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya aku ucapkan sewaktu aku menyakiti tangan mungilnya di kelas tadi.

Pandanganku belum mampu menyorot emeraldnya. Sungguh. Sepertinya tidak akan mampu.

"Ano… Sakura…" rasanya dadaku berlubang dengan menyebutkan namanya saja. Dadaku…

"Aa- ak.. aku…" ayolah mengapa lidahku ini kaku sekali?

Waduh! Wajahnya mencoba menyenter ke arah wajahku yang tertunduk ini. Aku berusaha mati-matian membuang pandanganku ke arah lain, namun ia terus menerus berusaha menemukan wajahku!

Aku terus menggerakan kepalaku, membuang pandangan ke kiri, dan kanan. Menghindari tatapan emeraldnya yang nyaris saja akan membius onyx-ku! Terus menerus seperti itu, hingga kini yang tercipta adalah 'aku sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku'.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ternyata ia sudah berhenti mengejar pandanganku.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Lagi dan lagi napasku terbekap perasaan malu yang luar biasa, ketika berhasil berhenti menggerakan kepalaku ini. Ia masih tertawa kecil sehingga matanya menyipit dan nyaris terpejam dengan bentuk lengkungan.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku merasa aneh, senang, malu, gugup, takut, dan sebagainya seolah menerobos jantungku –setiap aku bersamanya. Padahal baru hari ini aku melihat dan mengenalnya. Sungguh… magis…

Melihat ia tertawa-tawa seperti itu, membuat aku sedikit lega. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu marah padaku. Detik ini juga aku bertekad mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang kumiliki, untuk menuntaskan kalimat yang tertunda tadi.

"Aa… Sakura…" ia perlahan mencoba mengendalikan tawa kecilnya. Tidak! Jangan berhenti! Mengapa sekarang kau mencoba serius menatapku?

"Aku… aa-aku…" benar-benar rusak keberanianku sekarang karena tatapan matanya! Aku pun membuang pandanganku kembali ke padang ilalang.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut membalut jari-jari tangan kiriku. Aku menoleh mencari tahu, benda apa itu?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja."

Apaaaaa! Tangannya! Tangannya!

(Author: tangannya kenapa Sasuke? *lazy eye* / Sasuke: lo kan nyuruh gw akting gugup di pegang tangannya! *deathglare* / Author: *ngacir*)

Aku tersentak kaget mendapati tangan mungilnya menggenggam jari-jari tangan kiriku, kecuali jari jempol. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Ke arah matanya.

"Tapi kau harus di hukum!" ia memamerkan sederet gigi putih rapihnya. Waktu terasa berhenti…

Kami-sama… apa aku berani memeluk makhluk manis Mu ini? Bolehkah? Ia sungguh manis.

Dering ringtone mengganggu _slow-motion-_ku. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu merogoh saku roknya. Segera ia keluarkan ponsel pink touch-nya, lalu memunggungiku sambil menempelkan ponsel mininya ke telinga.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung kecil itu.

"Iya, kaa-san… um… akan aku usahakan… ia… jaa…" kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku lagi.

"Nah, Sasuke…" ia merampas pulpen yang tersembul dari kemeja sekolahku. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan kiriku –lagi. Kali ini ia menuliskan sesuatu disana, membuatku meringis menahan geli.

Ia menyelipkan kembali pulpen tersebut ke kantung kemeja sekolahku.

"Hukumanmu: telpon aku malam ini, akan kuberitahu hukumanmu yang sebenarnya." Ia berlari kecil sambil menggerakan jari kelingking dan jempolnya ke dekat kupingnya. Tak lupa melemparkan senyuman manisnya padaku.

Yang berdiri kaku. Menatap bayangannya yang semakin menjauh…

Rasanya aku sedang mengalami gejala asma… atau apalah itu. Kupegangi dada dengan tangan kananku, dan mata onyx-ku memandangi tangan kiriku.

Sungguh, aku sulit bernapas!

.

==00==00==00==

.

Setelah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian menelpon Sakura…

"_Hukumanmu: kenakan kemeja santai, celana lepis, juga sepatu pantopel, berdandan juga boleh, terserah padamu. Sabtu-minggu ini, kau aku hukum pergi denganku seharian. Bersiaplah untuk kelelahan!"_

.

K-ke-ke-ka…KAMI-SAMA!

Apa hukuman yang di berikan Sakura adalah mengencaninya?

Sabtu-minggu ini? Berkencan? Dengan seorang cewek? Seperti Sakura lagi? Seumur hidupku? Aku? Aku? Aku…

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Rasa-rasanya… seperti berjuta-juta kelopak mawar menghujani tubuhku…

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Short Chapter? OF COURSE!**

**Sengaja agar pembaca tidak bosan. Karena kalau pendek gini, kuromi mudah mengapdetnya.**

Kuromi agak merasa feel humornya nggak dapet. Apa ganti genre jadi drama aja ya? *garuk2 pantat* xD

Oh ya, kepada pembaca 'I Addicted to You', kuromi mohon kesabarannya. Fic perdana kuromi yang satu itu sedang in progress 45%, kok. Paling lama dua atau tiga hari lagi kuromi apdet.

^^,

**-Special Thanks-**

**Sslove, Andromeda no Rei, cerry Hishikawa, miyank, Miyoko Kimimori, Akasuna no fia, Goresan Tinta, Kakaru niachinaha, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Kaito Akaba, Great Flamer Ever, me, and all silent reader ^^**

***ciumin tangan atu2* xDD**

**Akhirkata: WAJIB REPIU, KARENA KALIAN SUDAH TERLANJUR MEMBACANYA SAMPAI HABIS! HAHAHA *evil laugh***

***di lempar ke neraka sama readers***

**xDD**

**muah muah muah :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bisikkan aku.**

**By: Kitty Kuromi.**

**-Chapter III-**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura berserta kawan-kawannya bukan milik Kuromi, SUMPAH! *tears* *di getok***

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

**SASUKE POV (Previous Chapter)**

Setelah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian menelpon Sakura…

"_Hukumanmu: kenakan kemeja santai, celana lepis, juga sepatu pantopel, berdandan juga boleh, terserah padamu. Sabtu-minggu ini, kau aku hukum pergi denganku seharian. Bersiaplah untuk kelelahan!"_

.

K-ke-ke-ka…KAMI-SAMA!

Apa hukuman yang di berikan Sakura adalah mengencaninya?

Sabtu-minggu ini? Berkencan? Dengan seorang cewek? Seperti Sakura lagi? Seumur hidupku? Aku? Aku? Aku…

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Rasa-rasanya… seperti berjuta-juta kelopak mawar menghujani tubuhku…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kulajukan sepeda kumbangku dengan hati senang. Meski aku keadaan fisikku kurang baik. Sepertinya aku merasa sedikit mual, dan badanku pegal-pegal. Tapi… Semangat sekali aku hari ini, mengingat ini adalah hari jumat. Kalian tahu kan, kemarin aku habis diajak kencan oleh seorang gadis manis seperti Sakura! Bayangkan! Sakura.

Sabtu-minggu nanti. Sakura akan membawaku kemana, ya?

Fufufu. Ternyata aku yang culun ini, mampu membuatnya tertarik.

Apa? Tertarik padaku? Yang culun ini?

Yang selalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda tua ini?

Entah mengapa, hatiku jadi sakit mengingat status sosialku sendiri. Uh. Sudahlah. Kuputuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagi pula, sepanjang jalan aku mendapat banyak tatapan aneh di lempar ke arahku.

Dan celetuk-celetukan yang mengejek 'mungkin aku mempunyai kelainan mental', senyam-senyum sendiri sambil melajukan sepeda kumbang yang tua ini. Tapi biarlah, aku tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing.

Karena kini aku masih punya harapan baru dari seorang makhluk magis yang kusebut 'Sakura'.

Sesampainya di sekolah ini, ku tuntun sepeda tuaku ke halaman belakang sekolah. Penjaga sekolah bilang, akan lebih aman di situ. Dari pada aku terus menerus di kerjai oleh tangan-tangan jahil yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Aku pun bersyukur sekali, karena penjaga sekolah mau menjaga sepeda tuaku. Ia tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak –katanya. Mungkin ia kasihan padaku, karena sering melihat aku di kerjai di depan matanya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluanku di loker yang letaknya di depan wajahku ini, aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menyapaku, hingga buku-buku yang berada di pelukkan ku terjatuh ke lantai.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Ia tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahku. Entah sejak kapan, dengan entengnya ia menyapa 'Selamat Pagi'.

"Eh, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." lagi-lagi dia. Selalu saja membuatku berdebar. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya yang sedang memunguti buku-bukuku. Kali ini, tak ada bando yang menyanggah poninya. Sedikit berbeda, namun terkesan lebih manis…

"Ini." Aku hanya terdiam membisu menerima buku-bukuku dari kedua tangannya. Nampaknya ia merasa tidak nyaman, kulihat itu di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu, sungguh." Ia berkata seolah habis melakukan kesalahan padaku. Kali ini kucoba memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Ah! Tidak bisa. Namun kucoba memusatkan pandanganku pada hidungnya.

Kebetulan aku semalaman membaca artikel tentang cara mengatasi perasaan malu saat berbicara dengan seseorang. Yaitu dengan menatap hidungnya –atas hidung lebih tepatnya. Itu membuat kita terkesan menatap mata lawan bicara kita, padahal nyatanya tidak.

"Tidak apa, aku saja yang payah." Kataku tertawa sungkan sambil menggaruk belakang leherku yang tiba-tiba saja minta digaruk. Pandanganku terbuang pada lantai keramik ini. Payah, menatap atas hidungnya aku pun masih takut.

"A-aku tidak terbiasa, karena belum pernah ada orang yang mau menyapaku." Lanjutku lagi sembari membenahi kacamataku –yang agak retak.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar membiasakannya. Karena aku akan terus menerormu dengan ucapan selamat pagiku, tiap hari…"

Wajahku yang tertunduk ini, sepertinya akan memerah. Kalimat sederhana. Tapi mengapa aku menganggap itu sungguh kalimat termanis yang pernah kudengar. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa kecil dengan canggung.

"A.. ano, terimakasih Sakura." Aku belum berani menatap wajahnya lagi. Namun tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat daguku, dan mengarahkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya. Membuat aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apa aku terlalu menyeramkan untuk mu, Sasuke-kun? Kau sepertinya enggan menatapku." Deg. Aku tidak tahu, kali ini jantungku berdegup karena wajah kami yang berhadapan atau karena kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya… um, belum pernah ada…" aku gelagapan berusaha menatap wajahnya. Ya! Harus aku tatap. Tatap atas hidungnya saja, Sasuke! Berjuang.

Oh tidak… dia… tersenyum.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaanku, harus! Karena aku tidak akan bosan mengganggu mu." Ia berkata dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku tahu dia sedari tadi mencoba bergurau. Itu semua menjadi tidak lucu karena aku yang kesulitan mengatur degup jantungku –juga rasa malu ku setiap berdekatan dengannya.

Wajahnya berubah seperti orang kecewa kali ini. Hm? Kenapa dia?

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa besok dan lusa ya." Ia berkata sambil berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung.

Besok dan lusa? Perutku kembali terasa tergelitik mengingat kencan yang akan datang itu.

Ah! Bodoh! Aku belum sempat menjawab kata-katanya sedari tadi.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan perasaan senang bercampur panik. Mengingat besok adalah sabtu, membuat perutku terasa tergelitik. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti itu.

Kutelusuri lorong ini, aku melewati ruang musik, ruang osis, dan di ujung sana pasti ruang olahraga.

BRUG!

Aku tersentak, seseorang menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga.

"Kuperingati kau, jangan macam-macam terhadap Sakura!" iris jade itu mengancamku. Ia menekan leherku dengan lengan kirinya, sehingga aku menempel keras di tembok. Dan sulit bernapas.

"A… aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Gaara." Ia memicingkan matanya, dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalau kau sampai macam-macam dengan Sakura, kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang akan melukaimu." Ia pun menarik kerah dan membanting keras tubuhku ke lantai. Rasa sakit pun menjalari tubuhku.

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

**[Ruang Kelas X-3]**

"Sasuke, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura melihatku baru masuk ke kelas ini.

"Uh, tadi aku ke toilet." –toilet? Sejak kapan aku berbohong? Aku hanya terduduk pasrah di sebelahnya. Mengingat apa yang Gaara ucapkan padaku di ruang olah raga.

Sepertinya Gaara cemburu. Tidak terlalu terkejut sih, Sakura memang manis. Wajar saja banyak yang suka. Tapi kenapa sainganku harus dia, sih? Seorang Gaara, preman sekolahan yang entah kenapa selaaaalu dipuja. Serem banget!

"Hei kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku. Aku hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Sebenarnya memang dari kemarin aku tidak enak badan Sakura…" rasanya ketidakenakan badan ku ini cukup bagus, karena aku tidak terlalu deg-degan saat bersama Sakura. Bahkan aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Yah, mungkin kemarin karena baru bertemu. Jadi aku terlalu gugup, syukurlah kalau aku sekarang sudah terbiasa. Aku tak perlu khawatir dengan konsentrasiku lagi.

"Kau keringat dingin, apa kau mual?" aku menoleh kaget, kok dia tahu kalau perutku mual?

"Iya." Jawabku singkat dan tertunduk lagi. Ia hanya mengelus punggungku. Suara bel masuk pun terdengar.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya besok kau tidak bisa pergi denganku, ya? Tidak apa deh, kau sakit." Nadanya sedikit kecewa. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Soal itu… nanti malam aku juga baikan. Kita tetap pergi besok."

"Ck, keras kepala." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil buku dari tasnya. Sementara guru belum ada yang masuk sekolah ini. Yah mengingat sekarang ini adalah matapelajaran fisika, pasti Kakashi-sensei akan telat.

"Uhm, Sakura…" ragu-ragu aku memanggilnya, pikiranku janggan sekali tentang Gaara. Entah kenapa aku jadi takut jika Sakura menjauhiku, apa lagi kalau cuma gara-gara si rambut merah itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, ia masih sibuk merogoh-rogoh tasnya –entah mencari apa.

"Kau… apakah… kau menyukai G-Gaara?" aku sedikit menahan napas ketika mata emerldnya menatapku dengan terkejut. Ia membelalakan mata dengan kerutan di alisnya.

Entah kenapa hatiku agak sakiiit, dari responnya yang terkejut sampai seperti itu… aku jadi merasa memang Sakura suka dengan Gaara.

Memang tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada sedikitpun. Karena perasaan Sakura itu bukan hak-ku untuk mengaturnya. Gaara juga sangat popular karena tampan dan pintar bermain gitar –meski BODOH dalam akademik.

Hanya saja… aku… mungkin cemburu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Sasuke?" ia masih menatap mataku.

"Uh… hanya saja menurutku, ia menyukaimu." Aku menyahut dengan ragu-ragu. Dan Sakura pun tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja! Sudah tidak perlu dibahas. Ini konyol~" ia mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai merogoh tas pink-nya. Entah tawa itu palsu atau bukan. Aku bukan pengamat perilaku manusia yang baik.

Tapi terbesit sekilas dalam pikiranku. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya memberi jawaban menggantung yang tak jelas maksudnya. Apakah ia juga menyukai Gaara? Rasanya dadaku kini memanas…

.

==00==00==00==

.

**Normal POV**

**[7.00 p.m.]**

"Nomor sebelas kosong." Seorang penjaga warnet –dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya– menunjuk ke arah komputer paling pojok. Sasuke pun mengangguk, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojokan.

Setelah menduduki singgah sana barunya, ia langsung login user billing, lalu membuka browser. Ia menoleh keadaan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah merasa aman karena matanya menangkap pengunjung lain sibuk dengan komputer masing-masing.

Ia pun dengan ragu-ragu pada tab pencarian mengetik: baju cowok keren untuk berkencan.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAA!" suara tawa melengking (?) itu terdengar jelas di belakangnya. Sontak membuatnya terkejut dan menutupi jendela browsernya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, manakala menyadari si penjaga warnet ternyata berada tepat di belakangnya.

Wajahnya pun merah padam menahan malu.

"Hhmmppff…" masih menahan tawa, si penjaga warnet pun tak tega melihat tampang melas pengunjungnya yang culun itu. Diusahakannya sekuat mungkin untuk meredakan tawa tak terkontrolnya. Setelah mereda, baru ia mengeluarkan kata.

"Jadi, kau akan berkencan dengan siapa?" tanya si penjaga warnet dengan tampang polos.

Blush.

Semburat merah di pipi porselen Sasuke tidak dapat di tutupi lagi dengan apa pun!

"Pelankan suaramu, Kiba!" gerutu Sasuke. Setelah dipaksa dan dibujuk untuk sekian kalinya oleh Kiba, akhirnya Sasuke bercerita. Dengan suara pelan dan sedikit berbisik.

Bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah temannya sekaligus tetangga yang baik. Penjaga warnet bernama Kiba itu pun berusaha menenangkan pikiran Sasuke yang terlihat sangat panik dan bingung. Akhirnya, malam itu juga Kiba berniat membantu Sasuke.

.

==00==00==00==

.

**[Kontrakan Uchiha - 10.20 p.m]**

Sejak Kiba bertukar ship malam dengan rekannya Chouji, Kiba pun ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Kiba sudah 2 jam menggonta-ganti apa yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya…

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

Kiba yang berada tepat di hadapannya kini pun mengangguk-angguk sok penting, sambil menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Hmm… ini baju terbaik yang lagi _trend_ saat ini. Lumayan membuatmu agak berbeda." Kiba mengelus-elus dagunya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tetap meneliti apa yang sebenarnya kurang dari penampilan Sasuke saat ini.

"Entah apa yang salah darimu. Tapi bagus kok." Ucap Kiba ragu-ragu, dan membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia pun tak sabar dengan kencannya besok!

_Tiluliluliluliiiit…_

"Ah, ya, yah? Sakura! Ada apa?" Sasuke menempelkan ponsel monokromnya ke telinga.

Kiba hanya memandangnya sweatdrop. Helloooooo! Ini udah tahun 2012, masih jaman apa pake ponsel dengan layar item putih gitcyu! Dan apa lagi tuh? _Tiluliluliluliiiit…_? Sangat jauh dari sense keren! Ringtone tidak berkelas! Tidak elit! Pikir Kiba dalam hati.

"Oh, halte bus… iya, tentu… kemeja santai, jeans, dan sepatu pantopel… sudah! Aku sudah menyiapkannya… baiklah… jaa…"

PIP

Telpon ditutup, Sasuke menaruh ponsel monokrom jadulnya ke atas meja. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan tersenyum sumringah yang diiringi semburat merah.

"Oh, jadi namanya Sakura? Apa kau punya facebooknya? Aku minta donk!" Kiba antusias dan sukses membuat Sasuke menjitaknya.

PLETAK!

"Hei, sejak kapan kau main jitak-jitak gitu~ berani sekali~" keluh Kiba memegangi kepalanya yang ia rasa akan benjol. Tapi diam-diam ia menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke tetangganya yang culun itu akhirnya laku juga~!

Sementara Sasuke sangaaaaaat tidak sabar dengan besok. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa kencannya dimulai pagi-pagi sekali. Sakura bilang jam tujuh pagi harus ada di halte bus. Tapi yaah, dia kan tidak berpengalaman. Meski Sakura bilang akan selesai jam lima sore. Dia juga tidak keberatan kencan seharian.

_Ini pasti akan jadi kencan pertama terspektakuler dalam hidupku!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Short Chapter? OF COURSE!**

**Sengaja agar pembaca tidak bosan. Karena kalau pendek gini, kuromi mudah mengapdetnya.**

**Bagaimakah kencan sabtu-minggu itu? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya!**

Oke, karena emang kuromi nggak pinter bikin sesuatu yang humor, terpaksa fic ini pidah genre. Maaf ya… maaf sekali lagi, mungkin ada yang kecewa. Chapter berikutnya, senin Kuromi apdet. Soalnya besok Kuromi ada acara ke puncak. Ah~ baru kali ini Kuromi ke puncak (Bogor). Seperti apa ya di sana? xD (ketahuan katronya)

^^,

**-Special Thanks-**

**Sslove, Andromeda no Rei, cerry Hishikawa, miyank, Miyoko Kimimori, Akasuna no fia, Goresan Tinta, Kakaru niachinaha, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Kaito Akaba, Great Flamer Ever, me, Misaki Rara, SSlove, Akasuna no Fia, UzuKyuu Huri-chan and all silent reader ^^**

***ciumin tangan atu2* xDD**

**Akhirkata: WAJIB REPIU, KARENA KALIAN SUDAH TERLANJUR MEMBACANYA SAMPAI HABIS! HAHAHA *evil laugh***

***di lempar ke neraka sama readers***

**xDD**

**muah muah muah :***

**jangan lupa**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bisikkan Aku**

**By: Kitty Kuromi**

**-Chapter IV-**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura berserta kawan-kawannya bukan milik Kuromi, SUMPAH! *tears* *di getok***

Full SAKURA POV

.

==00==00==00==

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Konoha Arts Academy. Sekolah seni ternama di negeri ini. Biaya di sekolah ini tergolong mahal. Tidak heran sih, jika kita melihat semua fasilitas dan betapa luasnya area sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa aku tersesat.

Emeraldku terus menyapu setiap sudut yang kulewati. Sambil mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Jujur saja, aku agak malu mendapat tatapan-tatapan yang tidak kumengerti dari murid-murid laki-laki sepanjang langkah kakiku menyusuri Konoha Arts Academy.

Namun mataku kali ini terpaut dengan satu sosok di sebelah sana. Dengan kacamata bulatnya, rambut hitam belah tengah klimis, dan bajunya yang kebesaran dikancing sampai atas, serta celana kebesaran seperut. Ia membawa beberapa buku di pelukannya sambil terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan ejekan-ejekan yang terlontar untuknya selama melewati koridor.

Aku terus memperhatikan bola mata onyx yang berada di balik kacamata bulatnya itu. Sekilas, ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…

**#Flashback on#**

"Apa salahku?" aku mendesah kecewa ketika kekasihku memutuskanku. Kutatap mata onyx-nya, dan memandangi wajah pucatnya dengan keputusasaanku. Ia menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah, kemudian ia injak-injak. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasakan hal yang sama dengan rokok tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Saku." Ia berdiri dari bangku taman tempat kami menghabiskan waktu sore hari ini. Sejenak ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti, tangannya meraih sudut bibirku yang memar. Aku hanya mendengus pasrah merasakan sakit di sana.

"Lihat ini." Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam membuat aku terjatuh dalam kegelapan dibalik onyx-nya.

"Ini adalah perbuatanku. Tak seharusnya kau mendapatkan yang seperti ini." Ia lalu menatap luka memar di sudut bibirku. Aku meraih tangannya dan ikut berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk memaafkanmu, sungguh." Mataku mulai memburam seiring rasa sakit yang kurasakan, aku tak ingin ia tinggalkan. Tangannya kali ini mengusap sudut mataku.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku hanyalah pecundang yang selalu menyakitimu." Ucapnya lirih sambil menarik punggungku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kurasakan damai menyusupi sela-sela kesakitanku, menenangkanku dari semua kegelisahan dan ketakutan ini, seiring tangannya merengkuhku erat-erat.

**#Flashback off#**

KRIIIINGG…

Deru langkah murid-murid menggema di lorong Konoha Arts Academy yang menyusul bunyi bel tanda masuk pun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kini mataku kembali menaruh fokus pada seseorang yang sekilas kunilai mirip dengan Sai –mantan kekasihku. Ia terus berjalan pelan, mungkin ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ejekan-ejekan yang ia dapatkan.

"Maaf, apakah kau tahu nama laki-laki itu siapa?" tanyaku pada salah satu murid yang sedang berjalan juga searah denganku.

"Ah itu, Uchiha bodoh! Si Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya sambil tertawa mengejek, aku tidak mengerti dan mengerutkan alisku tanpa memperdulikan murid tadi yang menanyai namaku.

Aku terus mengikuti langkah kakinya. Namun entah benar atau tidak, sepertinya anak-anak itu sengaja menabrakan diri ke laki-laki itu –Sasuke. Lalu tertawa puas telah mengganggu Sasuke. Mereka dengan tak berperasaan terus menerus menabraknya, aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa. Hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dan buku-buku yang ia peluk berserakan di lantai.

Emosiku mulai tersulut saat kacamata Sasuke yang terjatuh sengaja mereka injak!

"Si bodoh itu, ngapain sih jalannya lelet banget!" mereka memarahi dan mengejeknya. Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sedang meraih kacamata tersebut dengan tangan yang kini gemetar.

Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya, segera kucuri beberapa langkah untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Heh, Uchiha dungu! Minggir dari situ!" satu lagi murid lain meneriakinya dan berlalu begitu saja. "Dasar culun."

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan murid-murid di sini? Jahat sekali kepada Sasuke. Memangnya laki-laki itu salah apa? Aku melihatnya tertunduk, sambil terus memunguti buku-buku tebalnya dan sesekali membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Aku yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya pun segera memunguti buku-bukunya, sebelum ada murid lain yang sempat meninginjaknya. Setelah selesai aku segera menyerahkan beberapa buku yang berhasil kupungut dan tersenyum.

Tapi, anehnya dia tidak kunjung menyambut sodoran tanganku ini. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti. Entahlah, aku bukan pengamat ekspresi manusia yang baik.

"Hei." kulambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Aku merasa pegal sekali jongkok di sini, sementara dia -Sasuke- hanya menatapku saja.

"Ah… i-iya…" akhirnya kami sama-sama berdiri. Fiuh. Pegel juga. Eh? Baru ku sadari tingginya jangkung juga, aku tidak lebih dari tinggi pundaknya. Tinggi sekali… aku menilai ukuran tubuhnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum padanya

"Ini bukumu." Aku kembali menawarkan bukunya sendiri sambil tetap tersenyum. Agaknya ia tak ingin bersuara, ia hanya diam dan menyambut buku-buku di tanganku. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. Membuatku sedikit malu.

"Terimakasih kembali, Sasuke-kun…" aku tersenyum riang, dan kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, karena dia sepertinya enggan berbicara kepadaku.

Aku pun terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk arah yang ada, menuju ruang kepala sekolah…

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Selamat pagi." Aku membuka pintu ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Pagi, Sakura." Seorang perempuan cantik yang kuketahui bernama Kurenai, kulihat nama itu di tanda pengenalnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti Sakura, anaknya kepala sekolah Tsunade, benar kan?" tanyanya sambil membalas senyumanku. Yang kusambut dengan anggukan. Ia pun menuju laci di pojokan sana, dan mengambil beberapa map lalu berbalik untuk menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan beberapa map kepadaku, aku pun menyambutnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Melihatku menatapnya seperti itu, guru cantik itu pun tertawa kecil dan menatapku keibuan.

"Itu jadwal, peraturan tata tertib, denah sekolah, daftar ektrakulikuler, juga sistem kegiatan yang harus kau pahami di sekolah ini." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ah, dia cantik sekali. Mungkinkah jika aku dewasa nanti akan cantik seperti dia?

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Kurenai-sensei." Kubungkukan badanku dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencari murid tadi, Sasuke, apakah aku akan sekelas dengannya ya?

"Eits." Langkahku terhenti saat tangan lembut Kurenai-sensei memaut tanganku. Aku pun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Ia melepaskan tangannya lalu membalas senyumanku, sungguh cantik sekali guru ini, membuatku sedikit iri…

"Tsunade-sama berpesan, selama ia sibuk di kantor wali kota, kau harus pulang tepat waktu. Ia akan kembali mengawasi sekolah ini dan dirimu, nanti." Terangnya yang kusambut dengan anggukan aku-mengerti.

"Ah ya, nanti Kakashi-sensei akan kembali kemari untuk mengantarmu ke kelasmu." Kurenai-sensei duduk kembali di bangkunya semula, sementara aku mencoba menyamankan bokongku di sofa cokelat yang tersedia di ruangan ini.

"Sementara itu…" aku melihat ke arah Kurenai-sensei yang sedang berkata padaku, ia tampak sedang membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran di atas mejanya. Hm… jadi ini asisten dan juga guru matematika yang pernah Kaa-san ceritakan.

"Kau isi lembaran ini." Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arahku, aku pun berdiri untuk menghampiri mejanya.

"Ini hanya tes psikologi biasa kok. Kami hanya ingin tahu karakter murid-murid kami. Jadi kau jawab dengan jujur, ya…" ucapnya ketika aku meraih lembaran-lembaran tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

"Hm, baiklah." Aku terus membaca beberapa soal sambil melangkah kembali ke sofa cokelat tadi.

Ku isi puluhan pertanyaan tersebut dengan sesekali tersenyum saat mendapati beberapa pertanyaan konyol, seperti: pacar tipe apa yang kau inginkan; seragam sekolah warna apa yang kau harapkan; teman atau pacar yang kau pilih, dan lain-lain yang menurutku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Ku terlusuri lorong sekolah ini dengan langkah menyamai guru tampan dan tinggi disebelahku. Usut punya usut, ia adalah suami dari Kurenai-sensei. Wah, serasinyaaa. Aku jadi iri. Yang perempuan cantik, yang laki-laki tampan. Keduanya bekerja di tempat yang sama dan berprofesi di bidang yang sama. Pasti akan menyenangkan bersama setiap waktu.

"Nah. Ini kelasmu." Gumam Kakashi-sensei ketika kami memasuki kelas yang dari kejauhan terdengar riuh, namun ketika kami melangkah masuk, kesunyian pun perlahan menyelimuti.

"Anak-anak." Kakashi-sensei membuka mulut sambil berdiri di depan kelas. Sementara aku hanya tertunduk belum berani menatap sekitar mendengar beberapa pujian yang mengatakan aku manis, cantik, dan sebagainya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna. Suna Arts Academy yang tentu saja cabang dari sekolah ini. Teman kalian yang baru ini adalah murid berprestasi yang selalu berada di lima top ranking di Suna." Kali ini penjelasan Kaka-sensei mengundang riuh pujian yang di lemparkan murid-murid untukku, membuatku tertunduk dan sedikit malu. Ku tarik napas ku dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan kegugupanku.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri." Kakashi sensei mempersilakan. Sekali lagi kuhirup oksigen berharap gas tersebut mampu menenangkan sedikit diriku yang tengah malu berada di depan kelas ini.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, mohon bantuannya." Aku tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukan badanku. Mataku entah menyorot kemana, aku tidak berani menatap satu-persatu anak-anak di kelas ini. Jadi aku hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Nah, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kau sukai Sakura." Kakashi-sensei kembali mempersilakan, kali ini aku beranikan diri melihat lekat-lekat setiap sudut ruangan ini.

Beberapa murid laki-laki menawari duduk di dekat mereka. Konyol sekali, bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan teman sebangku mereka sendiri. Kulihat beberapa bangku dibelakang kosong, tapi aku enggan duduk di sana. Konsentrasi belajarku akan mudah terganggu.

Kali ini aku menemukan bangku kosong, tepat di depan meja guru. Di sana telah duduk seorang murid laki-laki yang kau cari! Dengan kacamata bulat dan baju kebesarannya serta rambut belah tengah klimis. _Lucky!_

"Sepertinya aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke." Aku tersenyum ceria menolah ke arah Kakashi sensei.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Sasuke adalah murid jenius, kebangganku." Sahut Kakashi sensei menyipitkan matanya tersenyum. Kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan rugi bila sebangku dan berteman dekat dengannya." Kakashi terus membanggakan Sasuke, membuatku merasa semakin tertarik dengan sosoknya. Kulihat ke arah Sasuke, ia sedang memandang meja kayu polos di depannya dengan kaku. Sekali ia melirik ke arahku, tapi langsung membuang pandangannya kembali ke meja kayu di hadapannya. Aku terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajahnya yang merah. Kenapa dia?

"Benarkah? Menarik…" aku menanggapi kalimat demi kalimat yang Kakashi lontarkan dengan antusias –dalam hatiku.

Aku mendekat, melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Sosok yang bisa kukatakan culun dan unik, tapi juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku terus melaju tanpa memperdulikan segala protes yang mengudara di ruang ini, karena aku memilih duduk di sebelah seseorang yang mereka hina culun.

Ketika semakin dekat, aku sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba ia mencengkram meja kayu dengan sekuat tenaga. Eh? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Aku nyaris tak percaya ketika meja yang ia cengkram itu bergetar, mengundang tawa murid-murid di kelas ini.

Kuamati wajahnya, merah dan tegang. Kerutan alis samar terlihat di atas mata onyx-nya yang terbingkai kaca. Kurasa ia gugup. Tapi alangkah lucunya, ia gugup sampai menggetarkan meja seperti itu.

Aku pun merasa kasihan dengannya, anak-anak masih menertawakannya. Memang ini lucu, sangat lucu. Aku seharusnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, aku justru tidak tega…

Ketika aku berhasil duduk di sebelahnya, kucoba mencari tahu ekspresi yang ia sembunyikan dengan tertunduk. Senyuman lembut kuberikan padanya, berharap kegugupannya menurun.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." ku-elus punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kenapa ia malah merosot lemas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke meja? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

Gelak tawa di belakang pun kini membahana ruangan. Membuat Sasuke terus memendamkan wajah dalam rengkuhan tangannya sendiri di atas meja. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetaran, sungguh aku tidak tega. Bagaimana cara menenangkannya?

Bel penyelamat itu pun terdengar. Syukurlah, dengan begini, pasti murid-murid akan meninggalkan kelas ini. Aku bisa menenangkan Sasuke dengan mudah, tanpa ejekan-ejekan mereka.

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan aku dan murid laki-laki culun yang masih bersandar lemas di mejanya –sebelahku.

Beberapa kalimat terlontar dari mulut para siswa untuk menungguku di kantin. Aku hanya menggerakan bola mataku malas sambil tersenyum malas.

Setelah kupastikan keadaan sepi dan aman…

"Sasuke." Ku panggil namanya, tapi ia tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk itu. Aku jadi ragu kalau benar namanya Sasuke. Habis, aku panggil ia tidak menoleh juga.

Atau mungkin… ia terganggu denganku ya? Aduh, aku sungguh tidak enak jika ia begini gara-gara aku. Mungkin aku terlalu mengganggunya?

"Apa aku terlalu mengganggumu? A-aku… minta maaf kalau begitu." Ucapku pelan sambil mencoba menatap ke arah lain –entah kemana. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dengan ragu-ragu, masih tak mau menatapku. Ya Tuhan, apa dia membenciku?

"Maaf aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu-" kataku sekali lagi, namun segera ia potong.

"Tidak! Ini salahku. A-aku yang konyol." Jawabnya tersendat dan membuatku bernapas lega. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak membenciku.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya, pandanganku kali ini terfokus pada salah satu bingkai kaca yang retak pada kacamatanya. Aku pun menarik kepalanya agar menghadapku. Kuperhatikan retakan itu semakin dekat. Hmm… apa ia tidak terganggu pandangannya kalau begini? Ah, ini pasti gara-gara di lorong tadi.

Kulihat sepertinya Sasuke menahan napas sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kenapa lagi anak ini?

"Kacamatamu…" ia pun membuka matanya.

"retak, Sasuke-kun " lanjutku di iringi napas lega yang terdengar dari Sasuke. Makin aneh saja tingkah Sasuke ini, menurutku. Aku pun mencoba meraih kacamatanya, tapi tanganku terlempar dan terbentur meja ketika Sasuke menepis kasar.

Aku tersentak. Sejenak kembali terbayang kenangan masalaluku bersama seseorang…

.

.

Ia menamparku, menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan memborgol tanganku dengan tanganya.

Mata onyx yang kupuja itu begitu gelap dan menyesatkanku pada suatu alam yang kusebut dengan nama 'cinta-buta'.

.

.

Tanpa terasa mataku memanas, pandangan kumemburam tetap menatap tanganku ini, yang kugenggam dengan erat. Rasa sakit menjalari dadaku yang mulai terasa sesak.

Perasaan ini…

Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi…

"Maaf." Ucapku seraya berlari keluar kelas, Sasuke tidak boleh melihat air mataku. Sudah cukup merepotkan aku hari ini untuknya. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya lagi.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hamparan adang ilalang yang membelai kasar kakiku, tak kuperulikan. Aku terus berlari entah kemana, sepertinya ini bagian belakang sekolah. Terus berlari tanpa tahu arah tujuanku, sampai aku tak sengaja menemukan padang dandelion yang mengitari sebuah pohon besar.

Rindang.

Aku segera berlari dan menjatuhkan diri di dekat pohon. Hamparan padang rumput berhiaskan bunga dandelion ini membuat tubuhku yang sengaja ku'banting' tidak merasakan kesakitan yang berlebih.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa kulit wajahku, ketika aku bangkit dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar nan rindang ini. Udara sejuk dan wewangian khas rumput basah memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuk hatiku.

Setidaknya, untuk detik ini.

Rasa gusar dan kelinglunganku agaknya memudar –sedikit demi sedikit. Seiring satu tangkai dandelion yang kini terus kutiup. Menerbangkan sari-sarinya. Menyembuhkan sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatiku.

Teringat beberapa saat yang lalu, bukan kejadian penting atau besar –sebenarnya. Mungkin saja aku yang terlalu menganggapnya berlebihan.

Tapi aku merasa kecewa.

Menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sai-ku. Tapi kekasarannya sepertinya ia (Sasuke) tidak menginginkan kehadiranku.

Untuk saat ini…

Semua terasa tak nyata. Aku kembali terseret ke dalam masalalu yang begitu ingin aku lupakan. Namun onyx yang kutemukan tadi, dengan mudahnya telah berhasil melemparku jauh… jauh ke belakang… ke masalaluku…

.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari nyawaku."

.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuatku cemburu!"

.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura!"

.

"Maaf semua luka fisik dan batinmu merupakan hasil karyaku."

.

"Aku hanya pecundang!"

.

.

Suara-suaranya terus berputar di kepalaku, meninggalkan jejak kerinduan yang kembali tercetak dengan jelas. Menyipratkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa galau yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Menawarkan setetes harapan fatamorgana yang kusebut dengan ilusi –sesaat.

Kuseka sudut mataku berkali-kali. Tak ada lagi cairan bening yang sangat aku benci. Tak kan ada! Tak boleh ada! Semua sudah berlalu, aku harus berhasil melewati akhirnya –meski sendirian.

Lama sekali… aku tak tahu berapa lama aku berada di sini. Yang pasti aku sudah memberitahu Kurenai-sensei untuk izin pelajarannya.s

Desiran angin seakan membelai wajahku, membantu mengeringkan jejak air di sudut mataku. Mengusap lembut pipiku seolah mencoba menenangkan gemuruh yang melanda batinku.

Sudah lama sekali –rasanya. Aku tak melihat dirimu –Sai. Kuharap kekejamanmu tak kan pernah sama dengannya –Sasuke.

Eh? Sasuke? Apakah aku berharap padanya?

Jangan lagi, Sakura…

Jangan…!

Lamunanku buyar ketika kudengar pergerakan padang ilalang yang terdengar ganjil. Seperti ada seseorang di sana.

Aku pun berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk rok belakangku, membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah atau rumput yang menempel di sana. Ku berjalan mendekat, samar-samar terlihat sosok dengan kepala hitam… aku semakin mendekat…

_Bingo!_ Sedang apa dia? Dengan rambut klimis, kacamata bulat dan seragam kebesaran juga celana di perut. Sedang berjongkok dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil meskipun aku sendiri masih kaget dengan kehadirannya di sini.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku coba menyapanya.

"Waa!" dia sedikit memekik memuat tubuh kami terjungkal kebelakang. Hahaha, aku tertawa –dalam hati tentunya. Sungguh moodku mudah berubah dengan manusia unik di depanku ini.

Aku mencoba bangun dan segera mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun ia menyambut tanganku dengan hanya tertunduk tidak melihat ke arahku. Setelah kami berdiri, ia sepertinya enggan menatap wajahku. Aku menghela napas pelan.

Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan gugup, ah –pipinya merah. Jika ku perhatikan dari dekat sebenarnya ia sangat manis dan…

Tampan?

Ya, ia tampan seperti Sai-ku. Hanya salah _style_ saja.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya ku pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, ia tampaknya terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Sekilas ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, pandangan matanya tak tentu arah dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

Ah, Sasuke… kau manis sekali sebenarnya…

"Ano… Sakura…" aku pun menatapnya penuh perhatian, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aa- ak.. aku…" aku masih mendengar dan mencoba mendongak untuk mencari-cari onyx di wajahnya. Tapi ia terus menghindari wajahku. Ia mencoba melarikan pandangan ke kiri tapi terus kukejar, lalu ia ke kanan, aku tak berhenti mengejar.

Begitu terus menerus hingga pada akhirnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri –tanpa ia sadari aku sudah tidak mengejar pandangannya lagi. Membuatku tertawa pelan. Sasuke, kau lucu sekali.

Kau seperti…

Magis…

Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang mudah sekali mengubah moodku.

"Aa… Sakura…" ia bersuara memandangiku, aku pun terkesiap dengan mengendalikan tawaku, mencoba mengehargai kata demi kata yang akan ia lontarkan berikutnya.

"Aku… aa-aku…" tiba-tiba saja ia membuang pandangannya pada padang ilalang lagi.

Hm. Aku mengerti Sasuke. Pasti kau merasa tidak enak atas kejadian di kelas tadi. Kalau di ingat-ingat akulah yang berlebihan.

Aku pun mencoba memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan kirinya, mungkin dengan begini ia akan merasa tenang. Hm, tangannya besar, aku tak bisa menggenggam keseluruhannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Kataku lembut berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak mengatakan satu kata pun yang salah. Karena sepertinya, Sasuke ini adalah tipe yang sensitif. Mudah gugup, mudah memerah wajahnya.

Tapi ia tak kunjung menyahutiku. Ia hanya memandangi tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian segera melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan –mungkin terkejut.

"Tapi kau harus di hukum!" aku pun tersenyum ceria berusaha mencairkan suasana agar Sasuke tidak gugup lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku pun melepaskan tangannya dan segera merogoh kantung rokku. Dan membalikkan badan untuk menjawab telepon masuk dari… Kaa-san.

"Iya, kaa-san…"

"Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu? Ah ya ceritanya nanti saja deh, apa kau sabtu ini bersedia membantu Kaa-san di kantor wali kota? Kaa-san dan rekan-rekan yang sudah terlalu senior ini sangat kewalahan." Kaas-san berbicara panjang lebar, ah, dasar Kaa-sanku. Cerewet. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Um…" belum sempat aku membalas dengan kata berikutnya, Kaa-san sudah memotongku.

"Oh ya, kalau kau sudah dapat teman baru, ajak sekalian, ya! Kenalkan pada Kaa-san siapa teman pertamamu, dan tentu saja bantu Kaa-san di sini." Ah? Dasar Kaa-san! Bilang saja kalau mau menyuruhku membawa orang satu lagi untuk membantu di kantor wali kota. Ahaha, Kaa-san ini benar-benar.

"Akan aku usahakan…" aku mengangguk seolah Kaa-san dapat melihat anggungkanku.

"Baiklah, sayangku, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!"

"Ia…"

"Jaa…"

PIP

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap diriku.

"Nah, Sasuke…" aku merampas pulpen yang tersembul dari kantung kemeja sekolahnya, dan tanganku meraih tangan kirinya –lagi.

Dan kutuliskan nomor handphone-ku dan berusaha menahan senyumku. Setelah selesai kuselipkan kembali pulpen tersebut ke kantung kemeja sekolahnya.

"Hukumanmu: telpon aku malam ini, akan kuberitahu hukumanmu yang sebenarnya." Ucapku dengan berlari kecil sambil menggerakan jari kelingking dan jempol ke dekat kupingku. Tak lupa melemparkan senyuman tulusku padanya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Setelah berlama-lama mengumpulkan kesabaran menunggu telpon dari Sasuke…

"_Hukumanmu: kenakan kemeja santai, celana lepis, juga sepatu pantopel, berdandan juga boleh, terserah padamu. Sabtu-minggu ini, kau aku hukum pergi denganku seharian. Bersiaplah untuk kelelahan!"_

.

.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya ia terdengar sedikit senang?

.

==00==00==00==

.

**[Ruang Kelas X-3]**

"Sasuke, kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke baru masuk ke kelas ini.

"Uh, tadi aku ke toilet." Jawabnya singkat sambil duduk di sebelahku. Dari raut wajahnya, dia sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan lagi wajahnya pucat.

"Hei kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat?" tanyaku dengan menempelkan telapak tangan di keningnya. Hm, ia keringat dingin, mungkin masuk angin?

"Sebenarnya memang dari kemarin aku tidak enak badan Sakura…" jawabnya dengan tertunduk dan lemas, ah sepertinya memang benar ia masuk angin.

"Kau keringat dingin, apa kau mual?" tanyaku lagi dengan senyum, tapi ia sepertinya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat dan tertunduk lagi. Aku hanya mengelus punggungnya berharap rasa mualnya berkurang. Suara bel masuk pun terdengar.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya besok kau tidak bisa pergi denganku, ya? Tidak apa deh, kau sakit." Aku mendesah kecewa. Agaknya aku harus berhenti berpikiran egois, Sasuke kan sakit. Biarkan ia beristirahat di rumahnya.

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Soal itu… nanti malam aku juga baikan. Kita tetap pergi besok." Ucapnya yakin.

"Ck, keras kepala." Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil buku dari tasku. Sementara guru belum ada yang masuk sekolah ini. Yah mengingat sekarang ini adalah matapelajaran fisika, pasti Kakashi-sensei akan telat.

"Uhm, Sakura…"

"Ya?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh, aku masih sibuk merogoh-rogoh tasku –mencari note kecilku.

"Kau… apakah… kau menyukai G-Gaara?" aku tersentak kaget dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berasumsi seperti itu, sedangkan Gaara dan dirinya saja belum menyapa satu sama lain, meski sekelas.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Sasuke?" aku masih menatap matanya

"Uh… hanya saja menurutku, ia menyukaimu." ia menyahut dengan ragu-ragu. Dan aku pun tertawa pelan. Sasuke, seandainya kau tahu, Gaara itu kakak kandungku. Yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini terpisah karena… sudahlah, aku tak ingin mengingatnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja! Sudah tidak perlu dibahas. Ini konyol~" aku mengibaskan tangan dan mulai merogoh tas pink-ku. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku?

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, ku langkahkan kakiku dengan sepatu wedges hitam menelusuri jalan dengan senyum sumringah. Ku rapatkan cardigan cokelatku yang membungkus dress santai merah marun.

Sesekali aku bersenandung riang dan menggumamkan beberapa bait lirik lagu.

Ku lirik ke jam tanganku, ah masih jam setengah tujuh. Aku tidak mungkin telat melihat halte bus sudah dekat. Eh, tapi tunggu… sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu!

Aku mendekat pada seseorang yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak sporty berwarna biru tua-hitam, dengan lengan di gulung sesikut. Celana jeans biru gelap yang terlihat bersih, juga sepatu pantopel.

Ah, aku hampir saja tidak mengenalinya, kalau saja tidak bertengger kacamata bulat yang agak retak itu, juga rambut belah tengah klimisnya, aku tidak akan mengenalinya! Sungguh.

"Sasuke!" aku menghampirinya, dan meneliti pakaiannya sekali lagi dari bawah ke atas. Hm… aku mengangguk dan tersenyum merona.

Coba saja dia tidak memakai kacamata bulat besar itu, juga sedikit memodifikasi rambutnya, dia benar-benar tampan! Aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan senyumku saat ini.

"Ng… tidak pantas… ya?" tanyanya gugup dan memandang ke arah jalanan. Aku pun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, meski aku tak yakin ia melihat senyuman tulusku.

"Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu. Tapi harus ku akui, kau berbeda dan… aku suka?" dua kata terakhir –yang nyaris seperti pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri– meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Kurasa wajahku juga akan sama. Rasanya agak panas.

Aku dan dia tertawa canggung.

"Ja-jadi… kita akan pergi kemana, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku, namun pandangannya tak lama terbuang lagi pada hamparan aspal di depannya.

"Ah ya, hari ini kita akan pergi ke kantor wali kota…"

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Hosh hosh hosh.

Gomenne baru apdet.

Kuromi baru pulang dari puncak dan bermain-main ke curug lima loooooh~ #ditabok ahaha.

Sebagai permintaan maaf kuromi, kuromi lebih memanjangkan chapter ini.

Maksud kuromi kan ingin buat multi short chapter. Setiap chapernya hanya berkisar w1k+, untuk chapter ini kuromi panjagin dikit. Anggep aja dua chapter di join sekaligus xD ohoho

Maaf ggak bisa balas repiu. Ini aja kuromi baru pulang dr puncak langsung ngetik sampe tengah malem begini. Makasih ya yang sudah review. Kuromi ngantuk banget nih udah jam 02.05 a.m ternyata Dx

Mau update terus bobo,

Jangan lupa repiu ya… rencananya fic ini tidak lebih dari tujuh atau delapan chapter. Doakan saja semoga bisa apdet dua hari sekali. Paling lama seminggu sekali. Hehehe.

Repiu jangan lupa repiu!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sakura POV (Previous Chapter)**_

_Eh, tapi tunggu… sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu!_

_Aku mendekat pada seseorang yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak sporty berwarna biru tua-hitam, dengan lengan di gulung sesikut. Celana jeans biru gelap yang terlihat bersih, juga sepatu pantopel._

_Ah, aku hampir saja tidak mengenalinya, kalau saja tidak bertengger kacamata bulat yang agak retak itu, juga rambut belah tengah klimisnya, aku tidak akan mengenalinya! Sungguh._

"_Sasuke!" aku menghampirinya, dan meneliti pakaiannya sekali lagi dari bawah ke atas. Hm… aku mengangguk dan tersenyum merona._

_Coba saja dia tidak memakai kacamata bulat besar itu, juga sedikit memodifikasi rambutnya, dia benar-benar tampan! Aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan senyumku saat ini._

"_Ng… tidak pantas… ya?" tanyanya gugup dan memandang ke arah jalanan. Aku pun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, meski aku tak yakin ia melihat senyuman tulusku._

"_Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu. Tapi harus ku akui, kau berbeda dan… aku suka?" dua kata terakhir –yang nyaris seperti pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri– meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Kurasa wajahku juga akan sama. Rasanya agak panas._

_Aku dan dia tertawa canggung._

"_Ja-jadi… kita akan pergi kemana, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku, namun pandangannya tak lama terbuang lagi pada hamparan aspal di depannya._

"_Ah ya, hari ini kita akan pergi ke kantor wali kota…"_

.

.

.

.

**Bisikkan Aku**

**-Chapter V-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Bisikkan Aku** © Kitty Kuromi

**Rated**-T

**Pair** SasuSaku of course!

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**NORMAL POV [Kantor Wali Kota - 9.20 a.m.]**_

"Sasuke."

"Ya."

"Tolong sortir data kartu keluarga ini sesuai distrik…"

"Baik."

"Sakura!"

"Ya Kaa-san?"

"Tolong ke meja depan! MASA MENGAMUK! KEPALAKU PUSING!"

Sakura pun menoleh dan berdiri dari mejanya. "Hah?"

Ia pun berlari kecil ke ruangan utama, dilihatnya belasan orang—dengan muka ditekuk—berteriak protes pada Iruka yang sedang berkutat dengan banyak berkas di mejanya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku sudah ke sini delapan kali. Tapi kartu kependudukanku belum juga jadi!"

"Akte kelahiran anakku sudah tiga bulan belum jadi juga."

"Tolong mintakan tanda tangan pada pak wali kota untuk proposal ini."

Sekarang Sakura tahu, bahwa perkerjaan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya memang sangat teramat merepotkan. Bagaiamana cara mengatasi amukan masa yang serumit ini? Sakura pun menghampiri meja Iruka.

"Aa… adakah yang bisa kubantu, Iruka-san?" tanya Sakura dengan nada hati-hati—tidak ingin menambah kerutan di wajah Iruka yang sedang terlihat panik.

"Ya, tolong layani beberapa dari mereka." Perintah Iruka tanpa menoleh sambil memegangi kening dan iris matanya bergerak menatap berkas-berkas di mejanya.

Sakura pun tersenyum setabah mungkin mendapat tatapan galak dari orang-orang ini.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura ramah pada kerumunan yang sedang panas ini.

"Ya! Bisakah kau periksa KTP-ku sudah jadi atau belum!"

"Punyaku juga!"

"Kartu keluargaku!"

"Akte kelahiran anakku!"

Sakura mulai merasa pusing mendengarnya.

"Ah, ya. Satu-satu dulu ya, Tuan-Nyonya."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kencan pertamanya adalah 'berekreasi' di kantor wali kota. Mengerjakan ini itu, hingga waktu berjalan terasa sangat cepat ke jam makan siang.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita makan siang dulu." Ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum—yang kini sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas dan memasukannya ke dalam laci.

"Hn." Sasuke mengulum senyum sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang Sakura selalu tersenyum padanya. Dan itu membuatnya sukses sedikit merona.

"Sakura dan pacarnya, kami makan siang duluan ya." Ucap Iruka dan beberapa orang lainnya yang memakai seragam pegawai negeri keluar ruangan.

_**BLUSH.**_

Guratan merah perlahan tergores di wajah porselen Sasuke, ia melirik sekilas kepada Sakura yang nampaknya tertunduk sambil menahan senyum malu.

"Uh, tidak usah di fikirkan ya, teman-teman Kaa-sanku memang suka begitu." Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura, perasaannya saja, atau memang kini dirinya dan Sakura tengah bertukar posisi? Sakura seperti tidak berani menatapnya, malah dirinya yang lebih sering memandangi Sakura. _Mungkinkah…?_

Segera Sasuke enyahkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut, dirinya tidak boleh terlalu berharap. "Tidak apa, aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau malu jika mereka mengira aku pacarmu."

"Ti-tidak!" emerald Sakura langsung bertemu obsidian bersembunyi di balik kaca retak tersebut. "Aku tidak keberatan seandainya mempunyai pacar seperti Sasuke-kun. Eh—maksudku… em, seandainya. Ya, hanya seandainya saja." Selanjutnya Sakura tertawa gugup menutup kalimat terbata-batanya barusan.

Iris oniks itu masih menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan intens. Dengan ekspresi datar. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai membiasakan diri menatap kilauan hijau tersebut. Meski hatinya masih berdesir hebat, tapi kegugupannya perlahan terhapus, digantikan perasaan hangat. Entahlah, dirinya sendiri kini tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sadar wajah keduanya mendekat, Sasuke sedikit membungkuk berusaha menyamai tinggi Sakura. Oniksnya kian tertarik pada kilauan hijau emerald di hadapannya…

Degdeg.

Jantung keduanya perlahan terpacu lebih cepat, mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti situasi apa macam ini. Karena oniks dan emerald itu saling tarik menarik bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang berbeda…

_Kami-sama… dia tampan sekali._ Sakura membatin.

Mereka kini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajah satu sama lainnya.

Dan…

_**BRAK!**_

"Sakura apa kau sud— ASTAGA! UCHIHA!" pekik Tsunade di ambang pintu—

_**Blush.**_

—sukses membuat kedua remaja itu saling membuang muka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" introgasi wanita paruh baya berparas cantik itu sambil melangkah mendekat kedua remaja yang _'kepergok nyaris kissing di ruangan kantor walikota'_?

"Kaa-san, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh!"

Sementara yang di introgasi hanya terdiam, tidak ada kepanikan di raut wajahnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit heran. _Kok dia biasa saja? Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya._

Tanpa mereka tahu, kepala Sasuke kini di penuhi Sakura, tidak ada pikiran untuk gugup sama sekali, ini pun aneh bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, maafkan kami, Tsunade-sama." Pemilik bola mata sewarna batu obsidian itu menumbungkuk sekilas. Sakura pun menepok jidatnya. _Ah, Sasuke terkesan membenarkan dugaan Kaa-san, padahal aku sudah mengelak!_

"Setidaknya, kau harus membeli anakku dulu, baru bebas kau apakan saja!" sungut Tsunade kini memeluk anak berambut pinknya.

"Mem-membeli? Anda menjual Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut klimis belah dua itu dengan polos.

"Gezz! Maksudku menikahinya, jadi kau tidak boleh mengapa-apakan dia sebelum kelulusan dan melamarnya! Mengerti kau!"

"Kaa-san, kami tidak—"

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menepok jidat. _Astaga, kenapa Sasuke malah membiarkan Kaa-san salah paham_!

"Baiklah, aku makan siang dulu, maaf menginterupsi waktu kalian." Tsunade berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan anak gadisnya yang kini setengah menganga.

"Mengapa kau biarkan kaa-san salah paham?" Sakura langsung menatap sebal pada pemuda yang tengah di duga sebagai pacarnya oleh orang-orang—bahkan Kaa-sannya sendiri.

Oniks itu kini kembali menatap emerald. "Ternyata benar… kau malu jika orang mengira aku pac—"

"Tidak-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku kan tadi kita memang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Walau wajah kita mendekat, tapi… tapi… maksudku kita tidak itu…" Sakura berbicara belepotan sambil menggerak-gerakan kedua telapak tangannya seolah sedang memotong-motong sesuatu.

Sasuke pun terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Apa masalahmu? Wajahmu merah, Sakura." Sasuke mengulum senyum.

Hangat.

Perasaan hangat menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada kegugupan seperti sebelumnya, hanya sedikit salah tingkah, keduanya merasakan nyaman, perasaan hangat, yang tak bisa di jelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Jangan menggodaku!" hardik Sakura yang lagi membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

_Bagaikan magis, kami berdua merasa dekat. Semua kecanggungan dan kegugupan Sasuke telah sirna tergantikan perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Semua ketidak mengertian Sakura dan anggapan asing pada Sasuke kini melebur. Hanya dalam waktu sehari. Semua berubah._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Jam makan siang pun sudah habis, saat Sasuke dan Sakura akan kembali berkutat dengan file-file mereka, tiba-tiba seseorang pria dengan rambut ala band changcuters versi rapih juga baju hijau ketatnya masuk kedalam ruangan.

Matanya pun menangkap dua orang mencolok penampilannya, karena gadis bersurai merah muda dan pemuda dengan kacamata bulat serta rambut klimis berada di sebelahnya—mereka terlihat berbeda karena tidak memakai seragam pegawai negeri seperti yang lainnya. "Ah, kalian pasti Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Kalian di butuhkan diruang Tsunade. Ini penting!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"APA!" sepasang remaja itu tersentak. Sedangkan wanita cantik paruh baya di hadapannya tersenyum tidak enak.

"Kaa-san, yang benar saja. Masa aku—"

"Kalian kan murid Konoha Arts Academy, masa kalian tidak bisa akting?" Sela Tsunade sebelum anaknya melancarkan protes lagi.

"Benar, buktikan kemampuan kalian dalam bermain drama. Ayolah, tunjukan semangat jiwa muda kalian!" seru sutradara aneh yang belakangan Sakura dan Sasuke ketahui bernama Gai.

"Kaa-san mohon, Sakura… kami dalam keadaan kepepet. Iklan layanan masyarakat ini harus sudah terbit besok pagi. Syuting ini tidak bisa di tunda."

Dan segala serangan permohonan dari Kaa-san dan Sutradara Gai tidak dapat membuat kedua remaja itu menolak. Dengan setengah terpaksa, mereka bersedia menggantikan pemeran iklan layanan masyarakat yang tidak dapat hadir.

Dan parahnya, iklan layanan masyarakat itu bertemakan keluarga muda berencana.

Dan itu artinya mereka akan berperan sebagai suami istri. Dan artinya lagi di tonton banyak orang. Dan… sudahlah…

.

.

Sakura kini keluar dari kamar ganti baju, mengenakan dress khusus ibu hamil dengan _gumapalan kain _di atas perutnya. Rambut sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai. Sekilas ia bercermin di ruang _make-up_ tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti ibu muda yang tengah mengandung sembilan bulan.

Wajah imutnya kini nampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari umurnya akibat permainan _make-up_—ia dituntut untuk berpenampilan seperti usia dua puluh tahun.

Kini matanya tertuju pada pria di sudut lain ruang _make-up_ ini. Sasuke. Emerald Sakura tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, di lihatnya sesosok tinggi tegap duduk di kursi depan cermin—memakai kemeja dan celana hitam panjang. Pandangan sangat kontras dengan Sasuke versi seragam sekolah yang kebesaran—yang berada dalam ingatannya.

Senyuman tersungging perlahan di wajahnya, ia segera menghampiri pria berambut klimis dengan kacamata bulat nan retak tersebut—sedang sibuk dengan dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Hai, suamiku. Sini aku bantu." Tawar Sakura dengan senyum riangnya. Sasuke sedikit terpana, sosok mungil nan imut itu kini menjelma menjadi anggun dan cantik. Dan tanpa sadar kini dasinya tengah rapih oleh tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kita kan berperan sebagai suami istri nanti. Hitung-hitung latihan." Ucap Sakura saat menyadari Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke pun hanya mengulum senyum.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. "Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, bersiaplah, setengah jam lagi kalian ditunggu di depan." Orang itu pun pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengelus dagunya sambil memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke. Sasuke pun berdiri seolah mempermudah Sakura memberi penilaian. "Hei, kenapa berdiri? Duduk saja, aku malah pegal kalau harus mendongak melihatmu!" protes Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Hn, istriku terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah-marah dengan perut buncitnya."

_**Blush**_

Kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke membuat wajah mereka menghangat, sekali lagi ia melihat Sakura tertunduk.

Keadaan hening tak terelakan.

"Hm, sudah duduklah, aku harus mengubah bentuk rambutmu."

.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi cermin bulat di belakang kepala Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di depan cermin besar. Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan rambut bagian belakangnya sekarang. Seperti pantat ayam? Rambut bagian depan yang tadinya klimis itu kini tampak halus dan terjuntai ke samping kiri dan kanan. Ia nyaris tak mengenali dirinya sendiri di cermin. Kalau saja tidak ada kacamata bulat retak bertengger di wajahnya, pasti ia mengira sosok di cermin itu bukanlah dirinya.

Sakura pun nyaris tidak mengenali sosok Sasuke yang telah ia ubah dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehingga ia tak dapat menahan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa pakai gaya rambut baru ini, jika kau suka. Cukup mudah, kau jangan memakai gel di bagian depan, cukup belakang saja. Bagian belakang di _spike_ ke atas memakai gel. Seperti ini. Lalu bagian depan biarkan saja terbelah dua seperti ini. Mudah kan?" terang Sakura panjang lebar sambil membuat gerakan reka ulang membentuk rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya, dan kini beralih kepantulan diri Sakura…

"Arigatou."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun."

CKLEK.

"Lho, Sakura, Sasuke mana?" tanya Tsunade yang baru saja masuk.

"Ini Sasuke." Tunjuk Sakura ke arah pemuda yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Hah?" Tsunade tak percaya dan mendekat… ia menatap intens wajah itu.

"ASTAGA! Kau sungguh berbeda!" seru Tsunade.

"Berapa minus kacamatamu?" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Minus setengah."

"Hah! Kalau hanya setengah kau tak perlu pakai kacamata setiap saat!" sungut Tsunade menarik kacamata yang bertengger di wajah pemuda bergaya rambut emo itu.

"Hei." Sasuke hendak protes. Namun ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan. Karena memang tanpa kacamata itu ia bisa melihat dengan baik. Meski dalam jarak tertentu sudah memburam.

Kacamata itu ia pakai terus sebenarnya karena ia sebenatar-sebentar membaca.

"Kami-sama. Kau benar-benar tampan sekarang, kau lulus ujian secara fisik untuk menjadi menantuku!"

_**Blush!**_

"Kaa-san!"

.

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"ACTION!"

"Ss… sayang, aku menginginkan a-anak la…" ucap pemuda tampan berambut emo—mengenakan setelan kerja—terbata-bata berusaha menerka-nerka naskah yang sebelumnya ia baca. Sembari mengelus dahi Sakura yang kini tengah berada dalam rangkulan tangannya. Mereka duduk di sebuah gazebo yang teduh oleh rimbun pepohonan.

"CUT! Apaan tuh, yang mesra dong. Udah kaya baru ketemu aja. Anggap kalian sudah menikah setahun lebih!" seru sutradara Gai dari 'singgahsananya' melalui toak.

Sebenarnya, seluruh _crew _disini berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat pemeran utama pria itu begitu merah nan gugup.

"Ini sudah _take_ ke sepuluh dan kau masih saja gugup!"

Sakura yang agak kasihan dengan Sasuke yang berkeringat pun akhirnya meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

.

.

_**Di Ruang Make-up.**_

"Sasuke…" tangan halus itu mengelus pundak pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk memunggungi Sakura. Namun mereka sama-sama menghadap cermin. Sasuke dan Sakura dapat saling melihat wajah satu sama lain di cermin tersebut.

"Go-gomenn-nasaii…" ucapnya lirih. "Aku hanya membuatmu malu." Kini ia tertunduk.

"Tidak Sasuke." Sakura memutar kursi Sasuke agar menghadap ke dirinya. Ia lekas tertunduk menatap sepasang batu oniks di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, ia seolah membeku…

Rambut hitam kebiruan bagai langit malam itu kini terjuntai indah di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke—jauh berbeda dengan versi klimis yang diselipkan di belakang telinga. Sepasang iris sekelam batu obsidian itu terbinkai bentuk mata tajam seperti elang. Hidung mancung yang selama ini menjadi penyanggah kacamata bulat itu kini dapat menunjukan kegagahannya—tanpa kacamata. Rahang yang ternyata terlihat kuat itu…

_Apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha?_

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura pun segera menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangan di kedua pipi Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia menarik oniks Sasuke untuk menenggelamkan diri di emerald hijaunya. "Dengarkan aku." Ucapnya seteguh mungkin. Meski dirinya sendiri tak sanggup menahan degup jantungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa malu bersamamu. Apa pun bentuk penampilanmu. Bagaimana pun kegugupanmu. Sungguh. Aku justru merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Jadi kumohon, berhenti merasa tidak percaya diri. Kau pasti bisa." Ujar Sakura tegas sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Sekilas, oniks bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup—itu terpejam—merasakan belaian tangan Sakura, lalu kembali terbuka seolah mendapatkan kembali energinya. Dan tangan Sakura terlepas.

"Anggap saja, aku istri sungguhan mu." Ucap Sakura tetap mengadu emerald dengan oniks itu. "Oke?" kini Sakura bangkit dari bungkuknya karena merasa cukup pegal.

"Kutegaskan padamu, suamiku. Kita sudah menikah dua tahun ini, dan kini aku mengandung anakmu, sudah sembilan bulan!" kali ini sebelah tangan Sakura berkacak pinggang, dan sebelahnya lagi membelai perut buncit palsunya.

_**Sasuke POV**_

_._

_Aku suamimu, kau istriku. Sedang mengandung anakku._

_._

_Aku suamimu, kau istriku. Sedang mengandung anakku._

_._

_Aku suamimu, kau istriku. Sedang mengandung anakku._

.

Kalimat itu berputar jelas sepanjang langkah kakiku kembali menuju lokasi syuting bersama Sakura. Kali ini bukan wajahku yang menghangat seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi sekujur tubuhku—terutama perut.

_Andaikan itu nyata—_

"ACTION!"

—_ya itu nyata. Kenyataan sementara yang harus kunikmati sebaik mungkin. Karena—_

Kurengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam rangkulanku. Menatap istriku penuh sayang sambil membelai pipi halusnya. Menyingkirkan anak rambut merah mudanya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi…

—_tak mungkin menggapainya di dunia nyata._

"Sayang, aku ingin anak kita laki-laki." Ucapku lembut. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku di pipinya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Yang penting bayi kita lahir dengan sehat." Jawabnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke perut itu. Di dalam sana ada anakku, anaknya, anak kami. Aku merasa hangat…

"Tentu. Aku juga ingin ia mempunyai adik kelak supaya tidak kesepian. Bagaimana?" tawarku. Ia kembali melempar senyumnya.

"Baiklah, satu adik saja ya." Tawarnya lagi padaku. Aku pun meneratkan rangkulanku.

"Dua."

"Satu."

"Dua!"

"Tidak, cukup satu."

"Sayang…" aku sedikit merengek berharap istriku menyetujuinya.

"Tidak, dua anak itu lebih baik."

.

"CUT! Bagus!" suara teriakan yang sedari tadi aku takutkan akan mengakhiri semuanya pun kini tiba.

"Ah! Aktingmu bagus sekali Sasuke-kun. Aku sampai geer." dan suara istri—ah sudah bukan istri…

Hatiku mencelos sedikit sesak di bagian dada. Mengapa syuting ini berawal begitu sulit namun berakhir begitu mudah?

"Sasuke-kun?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada istri—bukan, pada Sakura. "Hn." Sahutku sekenanya.

"Ayo pulang, suamiku." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum riang. Tidak… jangan diteruskan. Kau membuatku sakit, Sakura…

"Hn, istriku." Aku menggandeng tangannya. Aku tahu ini hanya gurauan. Tapi biarlah aku menikmati ini…

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Ah~ Sakura… sakiiit…"

"Sabarlah Sasuke-kun, nanti juga enakan lalu badanmu terasa ringan. Ini sudah licin."

"Argh! Pelan-pelan Sakura! Aku baru pertama kali!"

Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha sedang terkikik geli mendengar 'kericuhan' yang berasal dari dalam kamar anaknya. Mereka kini tengah 'menguping' di depan kamar yang tertutup tersebut.

"Kaa-san, anak kita sudah besar…" seru Fugaku pelan dengan seringai mesum menarap istrinya.

"Waduh, Sasuke kok payah sekali sih? Masa malah dia yang merintih kesakitan? Memalukan. Sehebat apa Sakura itu?" lanjut Fugaku yang di sambut cubitan Mikoto.

Mereka pun bergegas kekamar mereka sendiri sambil cekikikan.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak tahu—sama sekali tidak tahu—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam…

"Sshhh…"

"Jangan banyak bergerak Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terus menggesekan koin yang sudah berlumur minyak angin di punggung Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku baru pertama di kerok! Argh!"

"Kan sudah kubilang juga jangan banyak bergerak! Bersabarlah! Nanti juga badanmu terasa ringan!"

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Hai! Maaf ya kuromi baru update. Kemarin2 masih bingung milih dua cabang alur ceritanya. Antara peran tips menjaga kandungan atau 'dua anak lebih baik' xD wkwkwk.

Maaf ya kalo rada gaje :'( atau tidak berkenan.

Oke, kuromi balesin dulu reveiwnya di last chap…

**Hanazawa Ayumi**: ia tidak apa xD konfilk mah sudah siap cuma belum muncul. Soal sai itu rahasia~ xD

**Sslove**: yooo! Arigatou ^^ hampir seluruh fic ku ada kamu. Jadi terharu…

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**: sama, aku juga ngakak sendiri ngetik bagian sasu di warnet xD ia aku pengen bikin variasi sasu versi culun. Masa dapet peran cool mulu xD

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: halo juga~ wkwk, aku ajar ada susah ngetiknya. Nggak nahan~

**Sung Rae Ki**: ah ya, selamat datang~ terimakasih telah berkunjung. Oke ini sudah aku lanjutkan ^.*

**Akasuna no Fia**: waduh soal itu belum aku jelasin dichapter ini, tunggu aja next chap ya ^^

**cerry Hishikawa**: halo juga~ trililili xDD ah soal itu aku nggak berani jawab takut keceplosan…

**Fiyui-chan males log**: amiiiin ^^

**Donker-Chicken**: sudah ^^

**Ishikawa Cherrish**: hahaha sama ^^ oke sudah ku update.

Akhir kata, review ya…

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

_Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan menampakan iris obsidian-nya. Ia, Sasuke Uchiha, terbangun dengan alis mengkerut merasakan sisa-sisa perih di punggungnya. Namun seulas senyum segera tergores tipis di wajahnya mengingat apa saja yang tela ia lewati seharian kemarin—bahkan sampai malam bersama—_

—_Sakura._

_Mengingat pemilik nama itu membuat dirinya merasa hangat._

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Bisikkan Aku**

**Naruto** © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Bisikkan Aku **© Kitty Kuromi

_**-Chapter VI-**_

WARN: OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje setengah abal. Mungkin chapter ini bakal lebih panjang dari chapter sebelum2nya. Maaf ya, abis kalau di potong rasanya bakal nanggung dan jadi berchapter2 yang panjang bak sinetron cinta pitri xD Mudah2an tidak membosankan. Happy reading ^^

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelah kemeja kotak-kotak birunya dan celana levis bersih, juga sepatu kets kini sedang menggandeng gadis cantik dengan setelah dress dan wedges yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Anak rambut yang berada di kedua sisi wajah si pemuda itu sesekali bergoyang karena tertiup angin malam, wajahnya datar dan—pucat?

Sepanjang jalan, tatapan kagum dan iri terlempar untuk sepasang remaja yang nampak sangat serasi tersebut.

Merekalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno yang sudah berganti pakaian setelah syuting iklan layanan masyarakat tadi sore. Sakura yang merasa tangannya tergenggam lemah dengan suhu dingin dan lembab itu segera menengok ke arah pemuda yang bergaya rambut emo di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" langkah mereka terhenti sejenak, Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan datar dan lemas. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap peluh di wajah tampan Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Kau mual?"

Sasuke hanya menggangguk. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya yang terasa hangat bagi Sasuke.

"Kita naik taksi saja."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Ketukan pintu yang menggema di ruang makan pun membuat tiga orang di sana menaruh sumpit yang baru saja mereka angkat.

"Ah! Itu pasti Sasuke-_nii_! Biar aku yang membukakannya." Seru seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun berambut hitam dan iris oniks. Ia menderapkan kakinya terlalu bersemangat membuat sang ayah—Fugaku Uchiha—berteriak memperingatkan. "Jangan lari-lari, Sasuko!"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin cari tahu bagaimana kencan _Nii-san_ hari ini!" teriak Sasuko dari kejauhan.

"Kencan?" Fugaku menoleh pada wanita berambut hitam kebiruan di sebelahnya yang kini memasang senyum penuh arti seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap istrinya bingung. Mikoto pun tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah, kemarin Kiba datang kemari dan meminjamkan baju kemeja, celana levis dan sepatu pantopel untuk Sasuke. Dan seharian ini dia pergi. Kata Sasuko, Sasuke pergi dengan gadis bernama Sakura."

Segaris senyuman muncul perlahan di wajah Fugaku. "Hmm, sudah besar rupanya Sasuke itu."

"AAAAA!" Fugaku dan Mikoto terperanjat dengan suara teriakan Sasuko. Mereka pun bergegas untuk menyusul anak bungsunya tersebut.

.

.

"AAAAA!" Sakura tersentak kaget saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan gadis berumur dua belas tahun yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu menjerit histeris saat melihat dirinya yang sedang memapah tubuh jangkung Sasuke.

Derap langkah terdengar dari belakang gadis berambut hitam itu dan munculah sepasang suami istri yang sudah pasti Sakura tebak adalah kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sakura sopan seraya tertunduk dan tersenyum tidak enak melihat tatapan tak percaya dari penghuni rumah tersebut. Mereka yang setengah menganga pun mendapat kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau Sakura-_nee_?" Sasuko mengamati dengan seksama siluet jangkung dan tampan yang sedang merangkul Sakura dengan lemas. "Ini… tidak mungkin kalau ini Sasuke-_nii_!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun menggemakan kalimat yang sama di kepala mereka.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuko kini memandang tubuh jangkung dan tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka masih memegang sumpit mereka setengah menganga, membiarkan Sakura yang mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk untuk pemuda tampan berambut emo yang kini tengah menjadi tontonan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _baka_! Aku sedang mual dan jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku tidak nyaman!" gertak Sasuke lemas pada Sasuko yang berada di sisi meja sebelah kirinya. Gadis kecil yang cantik itu pun mengerjap seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke-_nii_?" tanyanya untuk sekian kali. Yang di sambut tawa kecil Sakura.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuko-_chan_. Masa kau tidak mengenali Sasuke-_nii_-mu?" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan sesekali melirik pemuda tampan bergaya rambut emo di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke pun menyantap makanannya tak peduli dengan ocehan di sekitarnya, saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas dan hanya nasi hangat ini yang meredam sedikit rasa mualnya.

"_Nee-chan_ cantik sekali…" gumam Sasuko tidak nyambung lalu kembali menatap Anikinya. "Sakura-_nee_ telah merubah Sasuke-_nii_-ku yang culun menjadi sangat kereeeen. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, tahu, Sasu-_nii_."

"Hn." Sasuke masih tak peduli dan terus mengunyah makanannya. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto masih menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di seberang mereka dengan tatapan belum percaya.

"Jadi, ini gadis yang kau kencani, ya, Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Mikoto menatap Sakura sambil menaruh sumpitnya. Sakura pun membeku di tempat lalu berusaha tersenyum canggung.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih dan mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke. Membuat sepasang suami istri di seberangnya tersenyum geli melihat dua remaja itu memerah.

"_Kaa-san_!" Sasuke mendelik setelah berhasil meredakan tenggorokannya. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan alis mengkerut dan berusaha melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan sewajar mungkin.

"Sakura manis sekali…" ujar Mikoto tersenyum dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan menggertak dari anak sulungnya.

"Benar, Sakura-_nee_ sangat cantik. Aku jadi iri…" sambung Sasuko dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum riang. Sakura pun tertawa kecil merasa terlalu di sanjung, membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Arigatou. _Mikoto-_basan_ dan Sasuko-_chan_ juga cantik." Ucapnya sedikit tersipu.

"Aih, kau makin manis kalau wajahmu memerah seperti itu." gumam Mikoto lagi dan sukses membuat Sakura tertunduk malu karena kehabisan kata-kata.

"Pantas Sasuke mengencanimu." Lanjut Fugaku kemudaian tertawa renyah disusul tawa riang Mikoto dan Sasuko.

"_Tou-san_!"

"Ah—ano… tadi kami syuting iklan layanan masyarakat, sehingga pulang telat. _Gomenasai_." Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum tidak enak.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Fugaku kini menatap Sasuke yang sedang menenggak air putih.

"Mendadak kok, _Tou-san_." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Iya, pemeran utamanya tidak bisa datang, terpaksa kami yang menggantikannya. Dan maaf jika aku lancang mengubah penampilan Sasuke-_kun_." sambung pemilik manic hijau emerald itu serta memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Tidak! Justru aku yang bertermiakasih, Sakura-_nee_ mau merubah _Aniki_-ku." Sasuko melirik kakak semata wayangnya dengan penuh arti lalu kembali memandang Sakura.

"Hoek!"

Seluruh mata di ruangan tersebut serta merta memandang siluet berambut emo yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke samping kiri. Mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak bersahabat untuk ruang makan. Untung saja mereka sudah selesai makan.

"_Euh_! Sasuke-_nii_ jorok!" pekik Sasuko mendapati kakaknya yang sedang muntah. Ia pun segera meninggalkan meja makan untuk masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas setelah bergumam 'Aku tidur duluan ya.'

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura dengan sigap mengambil tisu dan mengusap sekitar bibir Sasuke yang tengah—sedikit—berlumur muntahnya sendiri. Mikoto pergi sejenak dan kembali membawa kain pel untuk membersihkan lantai. Sedangkan Fugaku memapah tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sepertiga tidak sadar, untuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura pun menghampiri Mikoto hendak membantu wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu namun segera dicegah oleh Mikoto. "Anak cantik, jangan dekat-dekat dengan yang seperti ini."

"Tidak, ibu yang cantik juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi yang seperti ini." Senyum Sakura lebar dan lekas membersihkan _kotoran_ tersebut, menularkan senyuman manis pada sang ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha itu. Mikoto pun akhirnya pasrah tapi juga senang melihat perilaku Sakura.

"Kau tidak jijik?" tanyanya ketika Sakura sudah selesai. Sakura pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan berpamitan untuk merendam lap kotor tersebut. Lagi-lagi membuat Mikoto tersenyum secara tak sadar.

"Maaf, Mikoto-basan, apa boleh aku membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat dan manis untuk meredam mualnya." Helain merah muda itu terjuntai ke depan ketika pemiliknya tertunduk di hadapan wanita cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum yang sampai pada mata beriris hitamnya.

"Tentu."

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Mikoto ke dapur. Mereka berdua berbincang ringan selagi membuat teh. "Di sini gula, di situ teh, ada kopi juga di sebelah sini, kalau kau mau. Juga ada susu dan… Nah… di sini rempah-rempah, sebelah sana beras. Beberapa sayuran dan ikan serta segar ada di kulkas."

"Kau menjelaskan terlalu detail, memangnya kau fikir Sakura akan memasak disini?" suara berat itu membuat dua perempuan cantik di dapur langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Fugaku Uchiha di ambang pintu yang tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin Sakura-_chan_ akan sering kemari, siapa tahu ia akan memasak suatu hari jika berkunjung lagi." Mikoto mengerling sekilas ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengaduk teh dengan senyum malu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasa canggung dan bingung di sini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengaduk teh sendiri.

"Benar, kau adalah gadis pertama yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke, dan langsung Sasuke bawa ke rumah. Sepertinya ia serius denganmu." Goda Fugaku yang kini berada di samping istrinya. Sakura pun tertawa kecil dan canggung.

"Ano… Sasuke _-kun_ tidak berniat membawaku kemari. Aku hanya membantunya karena ia sepertinya tidak kuat pulang sendiri. Sepertinya ia kelelahan, badannya memang tidak fit sih sejak kemarin. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat repot." Helaian rambut merah muda itu kembali terjuntai ke depan saat pemiliknya menunduk sekilas.

"Kau tidak salah, Sakura."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Teh yang Sakura buat untuk Sasuke sudah habis.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Terbaring canggung dan tidak berani bergerak. Ia tidak tahu harus mengutuk hujan deras diluar sana atau berterimakasih? Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala karena telah berfikir yang aneh-aneh dengan keadaan ini. _Dan mengapa Kaa-san tidak menyuruh supir menjemputku dengan mobil? Ia malah setuju begitu saja waktu Mikoto-basan menelponnya. Kami-sama…_

Sebelahnya, telah terbaring Sasuke Uchiha dengan nafas berat yang juga sama-sama berjuang memejamkan mata mereka di tengah suara dentuman petir dan titik-titik air yang membentur bumi.

Meski di atas _futon_ yang berbeda, tetap saja kan? Yang namanya laki-laki dan perempuan berdua saja dalam satu kamar? Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengutuk atau berterimakasih pada sang ayah ibu yang mengusulkan Sakura menginap di sini karena hujan. Tapi apa tidak aneh jika orang tuanya justru memaksa Sakura berada satu kamar dengan Sasuke? _Apa mereka tidak takut terjadi yang aneh-aneh?_ Dan Sasuke terus menggeleng ketika fikiran 'aneh-aneh' itu mengganggunya sekilas.

"Uhm, _gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu lagi, ya?" gumam Sakura tanpa menoleh, membuat Sasuke sedikit terperanjat dan menatap siluet yang berada tepat di sebelahnya—meski beda _futon_. Wajah mereka yang kini berhadapan itu sama-sama memanas. Melihat itu, justru membuat Sasuke merasa tergoda untuk menjahili Sakura.

"Hn, kau harus di hukum." Gumamnya jelas sambil memposisikan tubuhnya miring ke arah Sakura. Membuat reaksi yang diinginkannya dari Sakura kini muncul.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas ketika Sasuke terbangun dan seperti akan menindihnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah.

"Kau harus bayar sewa kamar ini, sewa _futon_ itu…" Sasuke semakin mendekat dan kini ia dapat merasakan nafas memburu Sakura yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia pun mengalihkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sakura. "Juga sewa bajuku." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Mmh…" Sakura tidak mungkin berteriak karena merasa tidak ingin membuat orang tua Sasuke curiga. Wajahnya terasa panas, mengingat piyama kebesaran yang ia pakai memang punya pemuda tampan yang sepertinya hendak _memakan_nya.

_Kami-sama… jangan biarkan aku tergoda…_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh—yang baru ia sadari sangat tegap dan kokoh—itu, tapi apa artinya perlawanan lemah untuk tenaga laki-laki?

"Tidak bisa melawan, eh?" ledek Sasuke yang menghadapkan wajahnya lagi ke depan wajah Sakura. Seringai jahil pun tercetak tipis di wajah tampannya. Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mendorong tubuh tegap itu. sebenarnya bisa saja ia melawan, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak menginginkan perlawanan tersebut.

"Tadi sore kau berjanji memberikan anak kita adik, bukan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mau apa!"

"Menagihmu, istriku."

_Tamat, aku terlalu terhipnotis olehnya._

Kini Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan kerutan alis dan picingan mata menyambut wajah Sasuke medekat. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hmp…" Sasuke membelalakan mata sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dan terbangun dari posisi yang akan menindih Sakura itu.

"Huekk!" untung tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya merasa mual, Sakura pun segera terbangun dan mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi menagih, ya, suamiku?" balasnya terkikik pelan sambil tetap mengusap punggung Sasuke. Sakura pun meraih tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan dompet juga sebotol kecil minyak angin. Setelah mengambil satu buah koin dan mengembalikan dompet ke tas jinjingnya, ia pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Sakura yang tak menyadari kalau Sasuke kini telah memperhatikannya yang memakai piyama kebesaran. Sekilas ia memperhatikan seluet mungil yang terduduk di hadapannya.

Mata, hidung, bibir, rambut. Tidak ada yang bisa di cela. Apalagi sedang memakai—err… _Mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkan Kaa-san mencuci piyama itu, nanti._ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Buka bajumu." Ulang Sakura ketika tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Ah? Apa?" tanya balik Sasuke yang tidak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Buka bajumu, Sasuke-_kun_…!" ulang Sakura sekali lagi setengah beringsut di tempatnya. Membuat oniks itu sedikit melebar saat mulai memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Sakura. "Cepatlah, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget karena Sasuke malah mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menarik kepala Sakura. Iris emeraldnya tak bergerak saat terpancing sepasang batu _obsidian_ di hadapannya, membuatnya jatuh tenggelam di dalamnya dan tak berdaya.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Sasuke menatap intens kedua manik hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." _Setidaknya_ s_ampai kau 'kubeli' nanti._ "Yang tadi itu, aku hanya bercanda."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada wajahnya, kemudian tertawa lepas. Tentu suara tawanya itu tidak akan terdengar orang tua Sasuke karena suara hujan diluar sana cukup keras meredam suaranya. Sasuke pun memandang bingung tawaan gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Hmmppff… kau… makanya jangan berfikir mesum. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Membantu apa?"

"Lekas buka bajumu dan biarkan aku mengerok punggungmu, oke?" kini Sakura sudah berhasil meredam tawanya.

Setelah berdebat beberapa menit tentang teori Sasuke yang menganggap kerok itu tidak sehat dan hanya merusak pori-pori _versus_ teori Sakura bahwa ada kalanya mitos itu perlu di percaya jika memang penyembuhan dengan cara mengerok itu berfungsi, kenapa tidak?

"Bilang saja kau takut!" kalimat yang menurutnya mujarab itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Berharap pemuda di depannya itu terpancing.

"Tidak!" Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Buktikan!" tantangnya dengan seringai mengejek dan sukses membuat Sasuke merasa tertantang.

"Baik!"

_**BLUSH!**_

Semburat merah yang tidak bisa di tahan itu kini terlukis jelas di kedua pipi putih Sakura saat Sasuke dengan entengnya membuka piyama—memamerkan tubuh yang ternyata tegap dan—atletis.

_Jadi, kenapa tubuh sebagus itu dia sembunyikan di balik seragam kebesarannya?_

"Apa yang kau lihat, eh?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan segera tengkurap. Tanpa banyak kata—karena malu ketangkap basah—Sakura pun segera mendekat dan meluncurkan koinnya sesudah mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan minyak angin.

"Ah~ Sakura… sakiiit…" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat merasakan punggungnya dengan sengaja di gores oleh gadis yang ia sukai itu. _tunggu… suka?_

"Sabarlah Sasuke-kun, nanti juga enakan lalu badanmu terasa ringan. Ini sudah licin." Sakura hanya menggeleng saat Sasuke mencoba menggeliat seolah menghidari gesekan koinnya.

"Argh! Pelan-pelan Sakura! Aku baru pertama kali!" Sasuke terus meracau membiarkan dua orang diluar sana menguping dengan kesimpulan yang sangat jauh dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha sedang terkikik geli mendengar 'kericuhan' yang berasal dari dalam kamar anaknya. Mereka kini tengah 'menguping' di depan kamar yang tertutup tersebut.

"Kaa-san, anak kita sudah besar…" seru Fugaku pelan dengan seringai mesum menarap istrinya.

"Waduh, Sasuke kok payah sekali sih? Masa malah dia yang merintih kesakitan? Memalukan. Sehebat apa Sakura itu?" lanjut Fugaku yang di sambut cubitan Mikoto.

Mereka pun bergegas kekamar mereka sendiri sambil cekikikan.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak tahu—sama sekali tidak tahu—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam…

.

.

"Sshhh…"

"Jangan banyak bergerak Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terus menggesekan koin yang sudah berlumur minyak angin di punggung Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku baru pertama di kerok! Argh!"

"Kan sudah kubilang juga jangan banyak bergerak! Bersabarlah! Nanti juga badanmu terasa ringan!"

"Argh!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Senyuman tergores di wajah porselen itu mengingat apa yang ia lalui bersama seorang gadis yang baru saja beberapa hari ia kenal sebagai murid baru di kelasnya. Sakura Haruno. Nama gadis itu kini begitu melekat dengan mudah dalam otaknya. Sabtu kemarin adalah kencan pertamanya yang memang spektakuler baginya.

Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di samping _futon_nya. Tapi tidak ada? Bahkan _futon_ itu sudah terlipat rapih di pojok sana.

"Sasuke-_nii!_ Bangunlah! Sakura-_nee_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah selesai memasak!" teriak suara gadis yang Sasuke kenal sebagai _imouto_ semata wayangnya. "SASUKE-_NII!_"

"Iya, aku dengar." Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka pintu geser kamarnya. Ia yang tadinya setengah malas kini menjadi _fully_ setelah mendengar nama gadis yang di sukainya sehabis memasak dengan _Kaa-san_-nya. Tubuhnya terperanjat mundur kebelakang, terkejut setelah melihat siluet asing di cermin. Sejurus kemudian ia pun terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari sosok di cermin itu adalah dirinya.

Sosok dengan rambut emo yang berantakan, tanpa kacamata dan ia merasa narsisme untuk pernyataan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tampan.

Masih merasakan perih di punggungnya, ia pun menggerakan punggung itu agar menghadap kaca, terdapat garis merah seperti bentuk tulang di punggungnya tersebut. Meski agak perih, tapi memang benar yang dikatakan Sakura, kini tubuhnya tidak merasa lemas dan mual—bahkan jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"SASUKE-_NII!_"

"Aku dengar, Sasuko!"

Sasuke pun meraih piyamanya, mengenakan dan mengancing dengan asal. Ia pun keluar dan menuju dapur yang terdapat meja makan di sana.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Mana si cerewet itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah tak berhasil mendapati sosok adiknya yang sangat gemar berteriak di pagi hari itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun terdiam mengamati tubuh tegap anaknya yang terbalut piyama kusut dan di kancing secara asal itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bangun? Sasuko-chan baru saja berangkat lari pagi dengan temannya. Ia bilang minggu pagi ini akan bermain bulu tangkis dengan temannya." Ujar Sakura sambil menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk yang berisi nasi mengepul dan sayur serta lauk-pauk yang sudah ia buat bersama Mikoto.

Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam di tempat mengamati sosok anaknya yang kini berantakan itu, Sasuke malah mengamati sosok Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur meja makan.

Kedua orang tuanya itu pun mengikuti arah pandangan putranya, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati dimana arah pandang putranya itu tertuju.

Sosok gadis dengan piyama kebesaran dan rambut merah muda pucat yang masih agak basah sedang sibuk menatap meja makan.

"Nah, sudah siap!" seru Sakura pelan sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya teralih pada tiga sosok berambut hitam di sekitarnya, merasa di perhatikan membuatnya menggaruk pipi.

"Uhm, apa aku salah menata?" tanyanya polos dan sukses mebuat yang lain tertawa kecil lalu mengambil alih duduk dan mangkuk serta sumpit masing-masing. Sakura pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke—di seberang Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"_Itadakimasu!_" dengan lahap mereka menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuat Sakura dan Mikoto. Siapa yang sangka, bahwa dua perempuan beda generasi itu mempunyai selera masakan yang sama, membuat acara masak bersama mereka terasa menyenangkan dan lebih ringan.

Fugaku menatap aneh anak sulungnya yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak enak. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

Dengan enteng dan masih setengah mengunyah, Sasuke menjawab… "Punggungku sakit, semalam Sakura dengan kejam melukaiku."

"Eh? Itu kan demi kebaikanmu, habis aku tidak tega dengan tubuhmu yang berkeringat dingin. Sekarang sudah lebih baik sesuai kataku, kan?" sahut Sakura seolah tidak mau kalah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyantap makanannya.

Dan kedua remaja itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka tanpa memerhatikan dua orang dewasa di seberangnya kini telah saling pandang dan sedikit memerah. _Jadi hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu?_

Suara TV yang menggema di ruang makan itu kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar suara yang tak asing.

.

"_Sayang, aku ingin anak kita laki-laki."_

.

"Hei, lihat! Itu kami!" seru Sakura bersemangat melihat iklan yang tersiar di layar Tv.

.

"_Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Yang penting bayi kita lahir dengan sehat."_

.

"Ha! Kalian serasi sekali." Gumam Fugaku masih menatap layar kaca.

.

"_Tentu. Aku juga ingin ia mempunyai adik kelak supaya tidak kesepian. Bagaimana?"_

.

"Aku nyaris tak percaya, kalau pemuda tampan itu adalah anakku." Sambung Mikoto yang nampaknya sejenak terlupa dengan sumpit yang ia genggam.

.

"_Baiklah, satu adik saja ya."_

_._

"Oh, kalian manis sekali…" kali ini Mikoto benar-benar menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap layar kaca itu dengan wajah yang tidak di mengerti Sakura.

_._

"_Dua."_

"_Satu."_

"_Dua!"_

"_Tidak, cukup satu."_

"_Sayang…" aku sedikit merengek berharap istriku menyetujuinya._

"_Tidak, dua anak itu lebih baik."_

.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok menjadi suami istri seperti di iklan barusan."

_**BRUSH!**_ Air itu tersembur.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak sambil mencengkram erat gelas plastik di tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tertawa melihat putranya tersedak dengan wajah merah, dan kini di tolong oleh gadis yang sama merahnya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sepasang remaja berbeda _gender_ itu kini telah menyusuri jalan dengan sepeda kumbang yang di kendarai laki-laki dan duduk manislah perempuan di belakangnya—merengkuh pinggang sang laki-laki dari belakang untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Mereka berdua mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura dan Sasuke saling mengulum senyum tanpa saling melihat sesudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan sepeda kumbang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak malu nanti di sekolah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Kau sudah berjanji menjemput dan mengantarku pulang setiap sekolah. Kau harus menepatinya."

"Hn."

"Tapi kalau lelah, katakan saja padaku, ya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. Tentu saja ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika melewatkan satu hari saja tanpa menjemput atau mengantar Sakura pelan. _Setelah ini, semua akan terasa indah._

Minggu pagi yang cerah itu di hiasi tatapan-tatapan kagum dan iri sekitarnya melihat sosok tampan dengan rambut emo itu membonceng perempuan berambut merah muda pucat. Meski yang di kendarainya hanyalah sepeda kumbang tua yang tentu sangat tertinggal untuk masa kini.

Melihat tatapan dan celetukan pujian yang dilontarkan gadis-gadis untuk Sasuke, Sakura pun terdiam dan berhenti tertawa, selanjutnya ia tidak menggubris apa pun yang dikatakan Sasuke—sampai mereka tiba di sebuah rumah mewah bercat pastel.

"_Arigatou_." Ketus Sakura setelah turun dari jok belakang sepeda tua Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badannya beranjak masuk namun segera tertahan karena tangannya yang di tarik oleh Sasuke, membuatnya berbalik dan menghadap pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya masih berada di atas sepeda.

"Tidak!" Sakura membuang pandangannya dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Bohong. Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketus begitu?" Sasuke mencoba menyenter pandangan ke wajah Sakura dan Sakura pun mengalihakan wajahnya ke arah yang lain.

"Entah! Aku hanya tidak suka kalau **terlalu banyak gadis yang memujimu**!" sungut Sakura menepis kasar langan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya lalu masuk ke dalam pagar begitu saja.

"Sakura! Aku ubah penampilan seperti kemarin saja ya?"

"TERSERAH!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Senyuman tak kunjung terhenti sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sasuke dengan sepeda tuanya. Memang, Sakura itu jelas-jelas sedang marah padanya. Tapi alasan Sakura marah itu justru membuatnya tersenyum. _Dia cemburu…?_

_Baiklah, hime… apapun untukmu._ Sasuke memegangi dadanya dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat ia tahan sendiri.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Senin pagi, gadis berambut merah muda itu menyantap rotinya dengan malas dan wajah yang masih bisa di bilang kusut. Wanita paruh baya yang berada satu meja dengannya pun mulai terusik dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura?" tanya Tsunade sambil menggigit kecil rotinya.

"Aku hanya sedikit menyesal mengubah penampilan Sasuke-_kun_. _Kaa-san_ tau tidak, sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemarin aku jengkel sendiri karena banyak yang memerhatikan Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura panjang lebar lalu menunyah rotinya. Wanita pirang di sebrangnya pun tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"U-um!" kini Sakura meneguk segelas susunya.

"Kau… cemburu?"

"Uhuk!"

Tsunade pun tertawa kecil menangkap ekspresi Sakura.

"_Kaa-san!_"

"Akuilah Sakura, kalau suka ya tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula bukankah bagus kalau Sasuke menjadi lebih modis dan memperlihatkan ketampanannya? Kalau ia tetap berpenampilan seperti sebelumnya, tentu kau akan malu dan ikut menjadi bahan cemohan teman-temanmu karena berdekatan dengannya. Ayolah, kau putri ibu yang sangat cantik dan cepat tenar di sekolah, benar kan?" Ujar Tsunade dengan nada dan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak malu kok, bagaimanapun Sasuke aku tetap menyukainya. Tak peduli dia seperti apa. Kalau memang penampilan culunnya dapat membuatku lebih nyaman ketimbang saat dia keren, aku lebih suka ia berpenampilan seperti dulu." Gadis itu sedikit beringsut di kursinya dan menatap malas gelas susu di tangannya.

"Oh, jadi benar kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?" pemilik iris sewarna hijau zambrud itu membeku di tempat. Tak perlu bersusah payah membantah, karena selihai apapun bantahannya, pasti tatapan _Kaa-san_nya itu makin menggoda dirinya untuk mengaku. Dia sangat kenal _Kaa-san_nya, ia pun tertunduk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Uhm, aku… berangkat dulu." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengundang senyum jahil Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu sudah mengerti kalau anaknya secara tidak langsung meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Tsunade sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu. Gadis bertubuh cukup kecil itu pun menoleh menghadap ibunya.

"Ano… _Kaa-san_, Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menjemput dan mengantarku pulang." Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi tak berani menatap sang ibu.

"Oh… aku mengerti." Tsunade mengerling ke arah Sakura dan sukses membuat gadis itu memerah dan segera menyambar pipi ibunya.

"Aku berangkat, daah _Kaa-san!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura melangkah setengah berlari menuju pintu utama. Perasaannya sangat gelisah, rasanya ia belum siap kalau Sasuke akan mendadak di kerebungi gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa kini penyesalannya akan hal tersebut semakin melebar membayangkan Sasuke yang ia kenal penyendiri dan hanya untuk dirinya kini akan di rebut gadis-gadis agresif di sekolahnya.

_Tidak! Tidak!_ Sakura menggeleng sambil berlari menuju pagar. Matanya sedikit membulat tak percaya menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan sepeda tua. Ia memang tidak seharusnya kaget—mengingat janjinya yang sudah ia buat dengan cowok itu. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget dan serta merta tersenyum itu adalah…

"Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok itu diluar pagar. Penampilan pemuda itu seharusnya tidak mendapatkan senyuman dari gadis secantik dirinya. Tapi kalau gadis cantik itu adalah Sakura, dan pemuda yang berpenampilan buruk itu adalah Sasuke, maka akan lain ceritanya.

"Hn." Sasuke membenahi kacamata retaknya dan tersenyum tipis menyambut telapak tangan Sakura untuk membantu gadis itu naik di jok belakang. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan lega setelah melihat penampilan Sasuke.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Cowok berambut klimis dengan baju kebesaran itu mengayuh sepeda tuanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, takut, gugup, juga luar biasa kegembiraan yang bergejolak di dadanya. Mengingat mulai hari ini ia akan terus berangkat dan pulang bersama siluet mungil yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, kini duduk di jok belakang sambil merengkuh pinggangnya.

Kancing baju yang ia tutup rapat sampai paling atas dan kacamata besar bulat nan retaknya itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk mereka yang menatapnya dengan celetukan mencemooh.

"Lihat, itu kan anak baru. Cantik ya, kok mau sama si culun aneh itu!"

"Tidak serasi!"

"Apa-apaan cowok nggak tau diri itu!"

"Hei, Sakura, aku bisa menjemputmu dengan motor _sporty_-ku."

"Dengan mobil mewahku saja."

Sementara cowok culun itu hanya dapat menahan sesak di dadanya dan terus mengayuh melewati parkiran, mereka berdua turun dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan mereka tentang dirinya dengan Sakura. Membuatnya merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu. Keperihan di hatinya mulai berkurang saat tangan hangat dan lembut itu meremas tangan besarnya sekilas lalu memberikan senyuman lembut.

"Maaf. Aku harap kau bersabar selama menjadi temanku…" ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat takut dan tidak enak. Senyuman tipis pun muncul di wajah culun Sasuke Uchiha, ia mengangguk. _Apapun, asal kau senang, kesakitanku bukan apa-apa_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Istirahat sekolah di halaman belakang…**_

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau?" Sakura memamerkan kotak bekal berisi _onigiri_ dan botol minum berisi jus tomat. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alis dan membenahi posisi duduknya untuk memerhatikan apa yang di pamerkan Sakura. Baru saja ia membuka mulut namun Sakura dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus menghargai karyaku yang kubuat khusus untukmu."

Sasuke pun tersenyum sambil membenahi kacamata retaknya. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi menawariku? Harusnya kau memerintah saja dari awal."

"Hihihi, kau tidak mungkin menolak Sasuke-_kun_. Kata Mikoto baa-_san_ kau sangat menyukai ini."

Hangat. Selalu saja perasaan itu menerjang dada Sasuke setiap berdekatan dengan gadis ini. Ia mulai berpikir mungkin ia akan cepat mati bahagia bila terus menerus di dekat Sakura.

_Arigatou, Kami-sama._..

"Aaaa." Sakura bersuara sambil meyodorkan satu potong _onigiri_ dengan sumpit merah mudanya. Sasuke pun membuka mulut untuk menyambutnya.

"Aum…" Sakura bersuara lagi ketika Sasuke menyambut suapannya, sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kemudian berkomentar 'enak' setelah Sakura menanyakan pendapatnya.

Enam onigiri dan satu botol jus tomat itu tandas oleh Sasuke seorang. Meski ia mencoba meminta Sakura untuk makan bersamanya, tetap saja, delikan mata gadis itu membuatnya memilih untuk menurut. Bukan karena takut, tapi perasaan lain yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan gadis mungil di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku baru tahu kalau porsi makanmu itu lumayan besar." Sakura terkikik setelah membereskan bekalnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengamati siluet berambut merah muda itu dengan senyuman yang tak dapat ia tahan. Mata cermelang berwarna hijau itu sungguh membuatnya merasakan kehausan, rasanya ia tak kan mampu bertahan lama jika tidak melihat hamparan hijau itu—sehari saja.

Sakura sungguh makhluk yang hampir sempurna di mata Sasuke. Kecantikannya, kebaikannya, kesederhanaannya, keceriaannya, meski tubuhnya tidak sesintal gadis-gadis lain, tapi kemanisannya memiliki nilai yang jauh lebih berharga dari pada itu. _Dan yang paling penting adalah—ia menerimaku apa adanya, meski status kami masih berteman._

"Ah, aku lupa membawa air mineral~" seru Sakura sambil mengubek-ubek tasnya. "Yah, sebentar ya, aku beli dulu di kantin." Ia pun beranjak bangun dan terhenti saat Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tunggu disini, biar aku yang membelinya."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke berjalan meuju kantin dengan senyum sumringah, tidak peduli berapa banyak celetukan pedas yang terlontar untuk dirinya. Mengatainya tidak tahu diri karena telah berani-beraninya bersama Sakura terus menerus, mengatainya tidak pantas dan lain-lain yang membuatnya cukup sakit hati dan memudarkan senyuman. Tapi semua itu tidak ia ambil pusing lagi, mengingat kini sosok baru dalam hidupnya itu seolah menjadi tujuan dan motivasi lebih untuk menjalani semua ini.

Setelah membeli satu botol air mineral itu ia hendak kembali ke halaman belakang sekolah. Langkahnya di percepat, ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia ingin sekali berlari menuju gadis itu. Kesakitan dihatinya atas cemohan yang semakin menjadi selama ia berjalan itu mulai menjalar. Ia butuh gadis itu! Ia membutuhkannya untuk menyembuhkan batinnya saat ini. Karena hanya gadis itu yang mampu menghilangkan rasa keputus-asaan akan keberadaannya di sini.

_**BRAK!**_

Tubuhnya terpental tiba-tiba saat dihantam kayu lebar. Ia tersengal, darah keluar dari mulutnya, sakit hatinya kini menular ke perutnya. Tawa dan cemooh menggema di telinganya. Ia berusaha bangun namun seseorang segera menginjak dadanya.

"Argh!" jeritnya untuk sekian kali setelah merasakan beberapa kaki lainnya ikut menginjak tubuhnya.

"Mati kau!"

"Tidak tahu diuntung!"

"Jangan pernah dekati Sakura!"

Segala teriakan menghina dan menggertak perlahan mengabur di pendengarannya. "Sakura…" hanya gumaman nama gadis yang ia harapkan kini untuk datang menolong dan menyembuhkan luka hidupnya—yang ia kumandangakan dengan lemah. Botol minuman dalam genggamannya sudah terlepas dan ikut terpecah karena injakan mereka.

Dalam kesadaran yang tersisa sedikit, akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang menjadi kesejukan hatinya itu. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hei lepaskan dia!"

"Jangan!"

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun…!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih dan beraroma _hygienic_ itu menggemakan suara isakan lemah dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Hatinya sungguh sesak… ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa kehadirannya hanya menambah penderitaan pemuda ini. Ia tidak menyangka, hanya karena hal sepele demi dirinya, pemuda yang ia sukai kini meregang nyawa dengan nafas berat dan tidak tersadarkan diri. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke berjalan sendirian di area Konoha Arts Academy. Karena ia tahu, tanpa dirinya yang menyandang gelar sebagai anak kepala sekolah itu, Sasuke pasti celaka di tangan mereka.

Luka memar di sekujur tubuh dan wajah Sasuke semakin membuat sang gadis merasa pilu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" ia menopang dagu di pinggir ranjang sambil terus menggenggam tangan yang sama sekali tak bergerak itu. Membiarkan sungai mungil di pipinya terus mengalir.

"_Gomen… Gomenne, _Sasuke-_kun…_"

_Sadarlah Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan mengubah segalanya setelah ini. Aku tidak pernah akan keberatan kalau wujud keren mu membuatku cemburu saat banyak gadis yang menyukai dan mulai mendekatimu…_

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun…_

_Maaf…_

_Hiks…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-tbc-**_

Wow, chapter kemarin banyak yang suka ya? Sampai mengundang banyak review dan itu membuat saya terharu~ #srooot *lap ingus*

Oke.

Balasan review for last chapter:

**Sung Rae Ki:** amiiiin~ kurasa chapter ini cukup menjelaskan? ^^

**Uchiha Annisuke ELF:** hohoho ^^ aku juga rada2 terkikik sendiri ngetiknya xD

**Fiyui-chan:** maaf sepertinya chapter ini tidak sesuai harapanmu, ya? Dx next chapter, I promise… *ditoyorr xD*

**Hanazawa Ayumi:** fufufu, ia sih, emang poinnya kan perasaan Sasuke setelah Sakura hadir dalam hidupnya~

**Sslove: **ia tapi di chapter ini style itu runtuh begitu saja xD *dichidori*

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:** thankyou ^^ ouh boleh dong, silakan2 ^^ *cipikacipiki* *ditendang xD*

**Aiko Kirisawa:** yooo~ pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di next2 chapter. Aku nggak bisa kasih penjelasan apapuuun sekarang XD nanti keceplosan. Maaf ya, dan terimakasih sudah mereview… ^^

**Karikazuka:** sudah di update ^^

**Haruka Hayashibara**: goommmeeeennn Dx keinginanmu belum terwujud di chap ini, maafkan akuuuu *diceburin*

**Xyz**: astaga, dirimu genit. xD tanpa noel2 sudah aku apdet kooook~ wkwkwk

**Little Drunken**: mungkin next chapter yaa Dx maaf…

**Uchiha cauddian:** nampaknya belum terjawab di chap ini xD next chap maybe yaa… ^^

**Rannada Youichi:** ini sudah up chap yang kamu tunggu ^^

**Ishikawa Cerry Blossom**: sepertinya akan terjawab di next chappy ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu**: salam kenal juga ^^ oke as you wish xDD

**AlrenaRoushe**: sama xD yah itu mah ayu ting2 xD

**cerry Hishikawa**: hohoho, nampaknya ia belum menunjukan kegantengannya demi sakura di cahppy ini, maaf ya Dx

**Akasuna no Fia**: oke ini sudah kubuatt semoga sukaa ^^

**Sadame Anomias Evaloun**: tadinya emang humor, tapi di chap 2,3,4 aku ngerasa nggak dapet humor terpaksa pindah genre Dx

**Miki-kohai**: hohoho, itu adegan yang di kira mesum itu, masuk semi M nggak sih? Hehehehe *ditoyorrr*

**Karasu Uchiha**: yooo~ ^^ makasih, semoga suka sama apdetannya.

**sasusaku lovers**: sudah~ ^^

**Skaicards**: semoga ini menjadi chap kesukaanmu juga ^^

_**Termiakasih untuk semua repiuer.**_

_**Dan terimakasih untuk KAMU yang mau membaca fic Kuromi.**_

_**Maukah kau tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review?**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sadarlah Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan mengubah segalanya setelah ini. Aku tidak pernah akan keberatan kalau wujud keren mu membuatku cemburu saat banyak gadis yang menyukai dan mulai mendekatimu…_

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun…_

_Maaf…_

_Hiks…_

_._

_._

_._

==00==00==00==

**Bisikkan Aku** © Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto** © Mashashi Kishimoto

-Chapter VII-

SasuSaku/GaaraSaku _**NO INCEST**_!/AU/**OOC**/OC/TYPO(s)

**Rush:** karena rasa bersalah author telah mencampakan fic ini, mungkin chapter ini terlihat rush banget dan tidak memuaskan.

Maaf, _gomen_, _sorry_, _sepurane_.

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

"Bodoh!" bentak wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik dan memiliki rambut pirang. Ia menatap sengit pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan adalah tindak kriminal, Gaara!"

Sementara pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu hanya mendecih dan tersenyum sinis tipis. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Mendapat apa? Sasuke tidak punya masalah denganmu ataupun Sakura!" nada bicara Tsunade—kepala sekolah Konoha Arts Academy sekaligus istri dari walikota Jiraya—tidak turun se_oktaf_pun.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Sakura-ku." Jawab Gaara tenang dan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang perlu kau waspadai dari murid teladan seperti Sasuke, ha?"

"Dia pengajar _club_ karate, pemegang sabuk hitam. Dan sudah memenangkan sejumlah _tournament_. Dia sama berbahayanya dengan SAI!" Gaara memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Iris hijau lumutnya menatap lurus sang kepala sekolah tanpa rasa takut.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin… dia kan—"

"Culun?" Gaara memberi jeda untuk mendecih. "Tidak terlihat kan? Justru itu yang membuatku semakin takut, jika ia berdekatan dengan Sakura." Cowok berambut merah itu menghela napas. "Aku hanya takut kejadian SAI terulang kembali pada Sakura. Mengertilah, Tsunade-sama… Sakura adalah hidupku. _Imouto_ yang sangat aku cintai."

Untuk beberapa saat Tsunade terdiam mencerna kalimat yang Gaara lontarkan, _Sasuke pemegang sabuk hitam sekaligus pengajar klub karate? Lantas kenapa begitu mudahnya ia terjatuh saat dikeroyok, kemarin?_

"Tapi caramu menunjukan rasa sayang pada adikmu itu salah. Apa kau masih belum sadar juga, ia sudah sangat membencimu." Tsunade menghela napas membuang pandangan pada meja polos di hadapannya. "Sebelumnya, ia sangat mengasihimu, Gaara."

Gaara terkekeh meremehkan dengan pelan. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia terluka. Siapa pun pantas mati, jika melukai _imouto_-ku. Tak terkeculai Sai, atau Sasuke."

"Kau adalah siswa cerdas. Gunakan logikamu, Gaara. Kau telah membunuh seseorang tanpa fikir panjang hanya karena emosi. Padahal Sai sangat—"

"DIA MELUKAI SAKURAKU!" bentak Gaara dengan sorot mata tajam. "TANGAN BUSUKNYA TELAH BANYAK MEMBUAT _IMOUTO_-KU TERLUKA! DIA PANTAS MATI!" napas cowok bertato 'Ai' itu sedikit memburu karena tersulut emosi.

Tsunade menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, ia menggeleng tidak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau tidak menyesal telah tinggal kelas hanya karena sempat di penjara terkait kasus pembunuhan Sai waktu itu?"

"Tidak. Aku menyesal, mengapa tidak lebih cepat membunuhnya dulu. Kelengahanku membuat _imouto_-ku terluka. Tidakkah kau mengerti, dia terlalu polos dan mudah buta karena cinta!"

**#Flashback on#**

_BRUGH, BUAGH! ZRASH!_

_Dan serangan terakhir yang melancarkan sebilah pisau itu tertanam kuat di perut pemuda berkulit seputih kertas._

"_MATI KAU! JAHANAM! BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI SAKURAKU!"_

"_Gaara-nii!" Sakura segera menghampiri tubuh yang terkulai lemas di tanah, air hujan yang tercurah telah memudarkan darah yang tersembur dari mulut lubang di perut pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. "Sai-kun… hiks." Tangannya mengangkat kepala pemuda yang bernama Sai tersebut kedalam rengkuhannya._

"_Cih, berhenti menangisinya. Tangan kotor itu terlalu banyak menyiksamu. Dia tidak waras untuk seorang kekasih." Gaara mendecih dan memasang wajah angkuh dengan rahang yang mengeras mendapati adiknya yang tidak menggubris perkataannya._

"_Sai-kun…" sekali lagi gadis itu memanggil di tengah isakan tangis yang tersamarkan oleh hujan, berharap mata sayu dalam rengkuhannya itu terbuka lebih lebar._

_Onyx yang redup itu memandang intens sepasang iris hijau zambrud di hadapannya. Tatapannya sangat lembut dan tidak datar seperti biasanya. Seulas senyum tipis tergores di wajah pucatnya. Tangan dinginnya meraih tangan mungil yang menelungkup di pipinya. "A-akh!" susah payah ia bersuara di tengah deraan sakit sekujur tubuhya. "A-ai… shiter… ru, Saku—" dan helaan napas panjang terakhir itu di iringi jeritan pilu Sakura._

"_TIDAAAAAKKK!"_

**#Flashback off#**

"Tapi belum tentu Sasuke akan seperti almarhum Sai, Gaara." Kalimat Tsunade barusan berhasil menarik Gaara kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sai dan Sasuke sejenis dan bahkan hampir serupa. Ketua Judo dan Ketua Karate. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bertangan kasar seperti Sai."

"KAU GILA, GAARA!"

"Terserah. Apapun untuk _imouto_-ku."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, sedikit mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang di terimanya, dan kemudian nampaklah dua manik berwarna _viridian_. Nampaknya ia agak bingung melihat ke sekitar, ini rumah sakit, lalu kenapa dia tidur di atas ranjang?

Sampai ia sadar bahwa ada tangan besar berselang infus sedang bertengger manis di kepalanya, dan sebuah kepala berhelaian hitam kebiruan sedang tertidur di samping pinggangnya.

_Astaga, Sasuke-kun_. Ia memegang tangan besar di atas kepalanya itu, lalu menggenggamnya.

Sakura pun bangkit dari baringannya yang kemudian sukses membuat pemuda berseragam pasien rumah sakit itu sedikit menggeliat dan terbangun. "Sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda itu seraya menguap dan mengucek mata. "Aw." Desis sang pemuda ketika ia mengucek matanya yang lebam.

"Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa duduk dan tidur di situ?" tanya Sakura sambil menjuntaikan kaki kebawah. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini?" lanjutnya kemudian benar-benar turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Menapakan telapak kaki telanjangnya di lantai.

_Tunggu, mana sepatu sekolahku?_ Sakura mengedarkan dan dapat menemukan sepatu sekolahnya berada di pojok ruangan. _Astaga, cowok ini benar-benar…_

"Maaf, aku tidak tega melihatmu tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman." Gumam pemuda itu pelan namun terdengar jelas. "Tidurlah lagi, Sakura." Tangan besarnya meraih tangan kecil Sakura yang hendak beranjak ke pojok ruangan. "Kau terlalu banyak menangis, maafkan aku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri dan sebelah tangannya yang terinfus memegang tiang penyanggah kantung infus.

Sepasang iris hijau kemilau itu menatap sepasang iris kelam di depannya dengan mendongak. Melihat jelas tatapan datar dari hamparan kegelapan yang agaknya membuatnya tenggelam di dalam sana. "Maafkan aku." Ulang Sasuke ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mengapa pemuda itu begitu baik dan terlalu memikirkan perasaan Sakura, sementara pemuda itu tak pernah menujukan kalau ia juga menderita karena seikap egois dan manja dari Sakura. Hal itu membuat hati Sakura kian sakit

"Kau ini bicara apa?" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang terasa panas.

"Kau begini karena aku." Pandangannya masih jatuh pada dua iris kelam di hadapanya secara bergantian, dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam. "Mengapa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Pemuda berwajah lebam di mata kiri dan sudut bibir kanan itu menatap tak mengerti pada dua manik hijau_ viridian_ yang telah basah di hadapannya, genggaman tangannya terlepas kasar oleh gadis bersurai merah muda berantakan di depannya.

"Mengapa kau biarkan dirimu terluka?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke ingin menjawab, sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu setidaknya '_jangan menangis_' tapi lidahnya terasa kaku melihat getaran kecil pada bibir gadis berseragam sekolah berantakan di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau membuat aku ketakutan…" suara gadis itu bergetar hebat seraya memukul kecil dada Sasuke.

Tanpa kendali sang pemilik, tangan besar itu mengurung kepala Sakura dan mendekap gadis itu seerat dan senyaman mungkin. Membiarkan selang infus terjuntai ke samping antara tiang penyanggah, dan tangannya yang sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, hiks…" lanjut gadis itu masih dengan suara yang bergetar. Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bagian dadanya.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—yang entah apa—agar dapat menenangkan tangisan gadis dalam dekapannya itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. "Ma-maafkan aku." Akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang mampu ia keluarkan, dan di jawab dengan pecahan tangisan Sakura di dalam dekapannya.

Gadis itu mulai sesunggukan dalam dekapannya, melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga pelukannya dapat membantu mengurangi tangisan gadis itu. _Jangan menangis Sakura, jangan menangis…_

"Kau membuatku takut…" gumam Sakura dalam isakan tangisnya, membuat Sasuke tak kuat lagi mendegar tangisan gadis itu. Dalam pikirannya ia sangat menyesal mengapa ia tidak melawan saat itu, membuat gadis dalam dekapannya ini menangis sekeras dan sesendu itu, membuat dirinya sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang amat menghimpit dan menyayat rongga dadanya.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis, Sakura" ucapnya serak dan parau sambil mengelus sekilas rambut merah muda itu dan melepas dekapannya, menatap wajah basah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya tidak tega.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku." Ulang Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua pipi kemerahan Sakura yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menangkap adanya sebuah sorot ketakutan dalam kekelaman sepasang iris di hadapannya, bukan ketakutan akan sesuatu yang menakutkan, tapi ketakutan yang entah apa namanya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, jangan menangis." Kedua telapak besar dan agak dingin itu menelungkup di kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat hangat dan begitu merasa di sayangi saat menatap secara bergantian kedua iris _onyx_ di hadapannya. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil dalam sisa-sisa tangisannya.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan dengan suara yang masih sedikit bergetar, seraya mengatur napasnya yang terperangah. Dan di jawab dengan senyuman tipis juga anggukan dari kepala berhelaian hitam kebiruan dan berantakan Sasuke. "Apapun?" suara Sakura kini mulai teratur dan memandang antusias kedua bola mata Sasuke, mencari kesungguhan di dalam sana.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk lagi dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu—" Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi tirus Sasuke. Ia menatap intens kedua bola mata Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. "Kau harus menjadi dirimu yang kuat."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tipis.

"Jadilah dirimu yang kuat, Sasuke. Kau istimewa, tunjukan itu." entah mantra macam apa yang Sakura lontarkan, seolah mentransfer sebuah dentuman dalam dada Sasuke. Seakan memberinya motifasi yang kuat menancap dalam dada dan fikirannya.

Ya, dirinya memang tak selemah dan tak sesepele yang orang kira, dia tak terlalu menyadari akan hal itu, sampai gadis yang juga istimewa di depannya ini mengirim sugesti positif untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

Ia memerhatikan kemilau hijau di hadapannya. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung bertemu gadis seperti ini, gadis yang menerimanya apa adanya, satu-satunya teman perempuan sekaligus teman sekelas yang baik terhadap dirinya.

Bahkan gadis itu meminta sesuatu pada Sasuke, untuk kebaikan Sasuke sendiri. Ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya seraya mengangguk mantap dan meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura. "Aku janji."

Seulas senyum dengan mata menyipit pun menjadi jawaban dari Sakura atas janji Sasuke. "Ku pegang janjimu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Uohh! Sasuke-_nii_!" suara cempreng itu menghardik kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dengan wajah pucat dan agak lebam. "_BAKA!_ Dihajar sejumput orang saja sudah K.O, kau itu pengajar klub karate, apa sabuk hitammu itu hanya untuk pajangan?" lanjut Sasuko sambil meraih tas sang kakak untuk membantunya.

"Berisik, kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke yang tidak memerhatikan wajah Sakura di sebelahnya tengah terpaku. Ia malah berjalan menuju dapur sendiri menginggalkan Sakura yang tangannya dikait oleh tangan mungil Sasuko, membawanya duduk ke ruang tengah.

"Ke-ketua klub karate? Sabuk hitam?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Iya, setiap minggu sore _Nii-san_ mengajar. Yah memang tak pantas sih wajah culunnya itu. Tapi dia itu juga dulu waktu sekolah menengah pertama, sering menang _tournament _loh, _nee-chan_. Nggak nyesel deh jadi pacarnya _Nii-san_ walau rada-rada _BAKA!_"

"SASUKO!" teriak suara seseorang dari dapur—yang kini masuk dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. Gadis dua belas tahun yang cantik itu terdiam mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hue? Kok cuma dua? Aku mana?" protes Sasuko saat dua cangkir teh mendarat halus di atas meja.

"Buat saja sendiri." sahut Sasuke cuek dan duduk di sebelah Sakura seraya menyeruputi tehnya.

"Hu! Pelit, giliran sama pacarnya aja!" cibir Sasuko dan melesat pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak. "SASUKO!"

Sakura hanya menggeleng terkikik melihat kelakuan adik-kakak yang menurutnya manis itu. Membuatnya teringat dengan kakaknya. Ya, harusnya dia dan Gaara juga bisa lebih manis dari Sasuke-Sasuko. Tapi—sudahlah.

"Ah ya, tadi kata Sasuko, kau pengajar klub karate? Pemegang sabuk hitam?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda dengan baju terusan berwarna hijau kalem membalut tubuh langsingnya.

"Hn."

"La-lalu, kenapa kau..." Sakura merasa tak tahu harus melanjutnya dengan kata apa.

"Entahlah." Sahut Sasuke menatap meja rendah polos di hadapannya, seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran Sakura. "Aku memang pengecut."

Sakura masih menatap pemuda berambut emo di sampingnya yang sedang tertunduk itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur meraih rahang kuat tersebut untuk menghadap pada wajahnya. Terlihatlah sepasang iris kelam yang tidak dapat Sakura artikan tatapannya.

"Kau kuat." Ucap Sakura jelas sambil tetap menatap intens kedua bola mata Sasuke. "Ingat itu, kau kuat." Ulangnya sambil menepuk halus kedua pipi Sasuke. "Kau adalah Sasuke-_kun_-ku yang kuat"

Sasuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dada dan perut Sasue. _Dia bilang Sasuke-kun-ku?_

"Kau tidak akan terpuruk hanya dengan hal-hal sepele dari orang lain." Ucap Sakura lagi terdengar jelas dan tegas. "Hanya dirimu sendiri yang menentukan, saat kau terpuruk atau saat kau berbahagia. Bukan orang lain."

Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar kalimat-demi kalimat Sakura yang terdengar seperti penyejuk dan penguat dari segala keraguannya selama ini. Ia menggoreskan senyuman kecil dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit, meraih kedua tangan mungil yang mendekap kedua pipinya itu.

Tatapannya melembut dan kian intens membalas tatapan Sakura, di turunkannya genggaman tangannya hingga di depan dada, mengecup tangan mungil itu sekilas. "_Arigatou_."

Sakura pun terkejut, sementara Sasuke belum melepaskan tatapan mereka.

"Kau selalu menjadi…" senyuman canggung Sasuke muncul dan tertunduk menatap tangannya sendiri yang menggengam kedua tangan Sakura dengan helaan napas. Ia terkekeh tak tahu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kata apa seraya menggeleng.

"Menjadi…?" Sakura mengulangi satu kata itu dengan nada seolah menunggu, ia sedikit ikut tertunduk tapi untuk memastikan ekspresi Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan yang terbalut kemeja santai itu pun mengangkat kepalanya setelah menghela napas—lagi. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kemilau manik hijau itu.

"Aku bah—"

"Sasuke-_nii_ gulanya—eh?" Sasuko membeku di ambang pintu. Sakura dan Sasuke reflek melepaskan tangan dan menoleh. "Aha-haha, maaf! Aku akan keluar dulu membeli gula, karena habis. Hehehe." Nada Sasuko terdengar tidak enak dan segera melesat menghilang lagi dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku pulang lebih sore, bersenang-senanglah!" teriak Sasuko dari jauh, membuat guratan samar tercoret di pipi keduanya.

"Ahn, Sasuke-_kun_, orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Sakura mematap sekeliling lalu meneguk tehnya dengan canggung.

Pemuda berambut belah tengah dan jabrik di bagian belakang itu menoleh. "Mereka sedang ke Oto. Sejak minggu sore. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan mereka tentang kondisiku, kuharap kau juga."

"O-oh, iya." Sakura tertunduk tak enak. Ia merasa bersalah, bahkan Sasuke menutupi semuanya di depan orang tua Sasuke sendiri, pasti karena tidak mau Sakura di salahkan. Hanya Sasukolah yang bisa mereka percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." lirihnya tertunduk, hingga helaian merah muda sebahunya terjuntai ke depan menutupi pipinya dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kicauan lembut burung beradu dengan siulan lembut pemuda tampan berseragam Konoha Arts Academy yang sedang mengendarai sepeda _sport_nya. Di depannya telah duduk manis dengan posisi menyamping memunggunginya—seorang gadis dengan seragam serupa berambut merah muda yang sedang mengulum senyum dalam rengkuhan tangan sang pemuda yang telah mengendarai sepeda itu.

Ya, pihak sekolah telah mengganti sepeda kumbang Sasuke yang dirusakan hari itu juga (saat Sasuke di keroyok) dengan sepeda _sport_ hitam dengan corak elegan biru dongker.

Nampaknya siulan yang ia kumandangkan Sasuke adalah sebuah intro lagu, dan Sakura menggumamkan nada serupa.

"_You know I can't smile without you…_" Sakura yang berhasil menebak intro yang disiulkan Sasuke pun menggumamkan bait pertama lirik tersebut.

"_Can't smile without you…_" sambung Sasuke pelan. Mereka kini memasuki area komplek untuk memotong jalan ke sekolah, dari pada melewati jalan raya.

Sakura pun memerkan suara merdunya… "_I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything_"

"_You see I feel sad when you're sad._" Sela Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura sekilas, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu memberinya kesempatan. "_I feel glad when you're glad._"

"_If you only knew what I'm going through. I just can't smile without you._" Lanjut suara berat yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Sakura. Sakura ingin sekali menoleh, tapi posisi itu bisa membuat sepeda ini oleng. Ia pun hanya mengulum senyum memegang stang bagian dalam sepeda yang sedang Sasuke lajukan untuk mereka berdua.

"Dengarkan ini. Untukmu." Gumam Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan lirik berikutnya.

"_You came along just like a song_

_And brighten my day_

_Who would have believed that you where part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away"_

Ya, Sasuke rasa tak ada yang salah dengan lirik tersebut, syairnya sangatlah pas untuk menggambarkan siapa-seperti apa-bagaimana Sakura bagi Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sakura sangat merona mendengar lantunan lagu Barry Manilow itu, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan atau menunjukannya.

"Suaramu boleh juga, aktingmu saat syuting juga bagus. Kurasa kau terlahir untuk artis opera." Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkikik kecil menutupi rasa tersipunya, yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari dagu Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan napas Sasuke di pucuk kepalanya saat cowok itu mendengus untuk menjawab kalimatnya. "Hei, aku serius."

"Omong-omong, kelas dua nanti Sasuke-_kun_ akan ambil kelas apa? Aku tertarik teater!"

_**CKIT**_.

Sepeda itu berhenti, tidak terlalu mendadak namun cukup untuk membuat suara decitan yang menggesek rem dengan roda itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati lampu merah masih di depan sana, seharusnya sepeda yang mereka naiki itu dapat maju sepuluh meter lagi.

Lagi, Sakura dapat merasakan napas kasar pemuda itu menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. "Kau akan masuk kelas teater?" kepala dengan helaian _style_ emo itu memiring dan sedikit tertunduk untuk mengamati wajah gadis dalam rengkuhan tangannya yang mengendarai sepeda.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat sampai-sampai guratan tipis kemerahan tergores manis di wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi Sasuke terlalu serius menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, hingga ia tidak merasakan hawa panas yang sama menerpa wajah.

"Ng, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura pelan saat ia menemukan dirinya terjerat dalam hamparan kelam dalam kedua bola mata itu. "Aku suka menyanyi, menarik, dan memerankan sesuatu di atas panggung." Ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk menghindari wajah yang ternyata memang sangat tampan itu.

Oh ya, perlu di ingat, seragam Sasuke yang kebesaran waktu itu sudah hancur dan tidak ada duplikatnya, mengingat ia berpredikat murid beasiswa yang miskin. Lagi, dan lagi pihak sekolah menggantinya. Tentu saja kalau Sakura yang pilihkan pasti begitu pas dan cocok.

"Kalau begitu—"

_**DASH!**_

Sepeda _sport_ itu kembali melaju dengan tenang saat lampu hijau menyala. "—kita akan terpisah kelas." Lanjut suara _baritone_ itu dengan nada yang terdengar aneh di pendengaran Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa kata '_terpisah_' itu terdengar memiliki arti meluas.

"Kenapa Sasuke -_kun_ tidak masuk kelas teater bersamaku?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan jatuh ke aspal yang terlihat sedang bergerak itu, selagi sepeda terus melaju. Sedikit banyak ia berharap Sasuke akan mengikuti kemauannya sekali lagi—yaitu masuk kelas teater bersamanya.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada dingin bagi Sakura, pandangan gadis itu memburam. Itu hak Sasuke, lalu mengapa ia seolah di patahkan hatinya? Nada suara itu berbeda.

Lagi pula, Sasuke tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dengan memasuki kelas yang berbeda. Hanya saja, jalan yang akan mereka pilih nampaknya tidak sama. Selanjutanya hanya keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka…

.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

_This chapter: 2951 words._

Maaaaaf, telah telat updaaateee Dx

Mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena kuromi rush dan GAJE banget chapter ini? Di ketik kurang dari satu jam. Biasanya aku butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari itu untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter Dx

**Menjawab pertanyaan repiuer:**

_1. Sasuke gak ada kekuatan untuk menang saat di keroyok?_ Dia hanya tidak punya kepercayaan diri.

_2. Gaara yang pukulin Sasuke?_ Sudah terjawab di chapter ini beserta alasannya.

_3. Sasuke kembali cakep?_ Ya.

_4. Sakura nggak ada interaksi sama Gaara di kelas?_ Nggak, sebenarnya sih di sini Gaaranya sok nggak kenal cuma tetep aja diem2 merhatiin adiknya itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

_5. Konfliknya di chapter berapa?_ Hm, deteksi sendiri yah xD aku tidak bisa jelaskan.

_6. Luka Sasuke tidak serius kan?_ Serius sebenernya, hanya saja ia cepat pulih karena sebenernya fisik dia tuh kuat.

_7. Adakah kesempatan Sasuke ngebales orang-orang yang nge bully dia?_ Hm, terjawab di chapter yang entah berapa xD

**Thanks to:**

**Aiko Kirisawa, Scaicards, Sslove, kikihanni, akira, uchihaonyx, karikazuka, Minight, Park Min Hwa, Uchiha Annisuke ELF, Fiyiu-chan, Hanazawa Ayumi, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Akasuna no Fia, Miki-kohai, Uchiha cauddian, Chini VAN, zetta hikaru, Rannada Youichi, Nabila, Kikyo Fujikazu, NonA-key, SakuraHaruno88, Kuro Nami, WinterCherry, Michelle I. Xe, Sung Rae Ki, Sadame Anomias Evaloun, Ishikawa Cherry Blossom, uchiha kyuuna, Kurasu Uchiha, Fuyu no MiyuHana.**

Thanks juga untuk KAMU yang sudah bersedia membaca chapter ini, bersediakah tinggalkan jejak mu di kolom repiu?

PS: mengingat sistem _anonymous reviewer_ jadi _guest_, bagi yang ingin punya akun FFn (biar mudah repiu sana-sini pake nickname sendiri), bisa hubungin kuromi di fb (tercantum di bio), insya alloh kuromi buatin. (buruan, keburu paket modem mingguan kuromi abis xD).


	8. Chapter 8

_**DASH!**_

"—_kita akan terpisah kelas."_

"_Kenapa Sasuke -kun tidak masuk kelas teater bersamaku?" _

"_Kurasa itu tidak mungkin."_

==00==00==00==

**Bisikkan Aku**  
by Kitty Kuromi © 2012

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

-Chapter VIII-

RUSH!/AU/**OOC**/OC: Sasuko Uchiha/TYPO(s)

==00==00==00==

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan fikiran yang tidak tenang. Sakura ingin masuk kelas teater? Lalu bagamana dengan dirinya? Dirinya yang selalu di tertawakan di depan semua orang? Akankah lebih lucu kalau dirinya berdiri di atas panggung lalu ditertawakan untuk kesekian kalinya?

"Sasuke-_kun._" nada Sakura sedikit merengek dalam rengkuhan tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengendalikan stang sepeda. Sentuhan dagu Sasuke di puncak kepala Sakura menjadi jawaban kalo Sasuke mendengar.

"Ke kelas teater bersamaku, ya?" suara yang terdengar lembut itu seakan memanja pada telinga Sasuke. Pemuda beriris sewarna batu _obsidian_ itu menghela napas, "aku belum siap di tertawakan di atas panggung, _hime._"

"Eh? Siapa yang akan menertawakanmu? Sasuke-_kun_ kan sudah kereen." Ujar Sakura yang di akhiri dengan kikikan candanya, membuat rongga dada Sasuke terselimuti rasa hangat. Bukan karena pujian, tapi karena—entah menurutnya, setiap nada bicara Sakura itu berbeda, apa adanya, khas, dan menyenangkan.

"Kok sepi?" gumam Sakura saat sepeda yang dinaikinya dan Sasuke masuk dengan mulus melewati pintu gerbang—tanpa ada anak-anak yang lalu lalang seperti biasanya.

_**CKIT**_

Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di area parkir. Sakura turun dan menunggu Sasuke yang kali ini mencoba cuek memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkiran yang semestinya.

Mereka berdua melewati koridor sekolah beriringan. "Kok sepi, ya?" ulang Sakura sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke tanpa sadar—karena sedikit ngeri. Konoha Arts Academy yang sangat luas ini nampak menyeramkan jika lampu-lampu setiap ruangan tak menyala seperti ini.

Sasuke merasakan degup jantungnya lebih cepat dua kali lipat merasakan lengannya menghangat karena dekapan tangan Sakura, namun ia coba menarik napas diam-diam. "Mungkin libur?" sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menoleh, "_kaa-san_ tidak memberitahukanku."

"Hn? Kita sudah absen dua hari, mungkin ada pengumuman yang terlewat."

Ah ya, hampir saja Sakura lupa, bahwa dirinya sudah tidak masuk sekolah dua hari untuk menemani Sasuke. Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu menautkan alis. "_Kaa-san_ memang sedang pergi ke Suna, tapi dia pasti akan memberitahuku kalau meliburkan sekolah."

"Hm, tapi bagus deh."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menautkan alis. "Apanya yang bagus?"

Sakura melangkah duluan dengan tertunduk dan senyum malu-malu yang tak terlihat oleh Sasuke. "Aku belum siap kalau nanti ada murid cewek yang naksir Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan pemuda tampan berambut emo itu menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Gurat kemeraghan tergores di wajahnya seiring senyuman lebar yang ia tahan. Sasuke mengejar langkah Sakura. "Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?" tawar Sasuke ketika sudah sejajar dengan langkah Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu agak membuang pandangannya pada lantai, dengan senyum malu dan membenahi tas jinjing di bahunya, ia pun menyahut. "Tidak, kalau memang hari ini libur, berarti hari ini harus kita manfaatkan."

"Untuk?"

_**GREP!**_

Pemuda tampan dan jangkung itu tergeret oleh langkah gadis bertubuh kecil yang selangkah lebih dulu darinya. "Hn?" namun Sasuke tak melawan sama sekali. Sakura hanya meliriknya sesaat lalu melanjutkan langkah dengan senyuman.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Dan disinilah, sepasang remaja itu berada.

Ruang teater.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Sasuke memandang kesekitar, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu memang beberapa kali pernah kesini—saat kakak kelas berjurusan teater ujian kelulusan. Sakura hanya melengos pergi menuju sebuah lemari di sudut sana, dan kembali pada Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah peti kecil.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika Sakura menariknya ke atas panggung yang lumayan besar itu. Perasaan aneh setengah takjub menderanya, melihat barisan bangku penonton yang ternyata sangatlah luas jika dilihat dari atas sini.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_, dari pada kita kembali ke rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa… sebaiknya kita mencoba salah satu naskah drama saja." Ujar Sakura dengan santai membuka peti kayu berukiran unik itu, di ambilnya secara acak salah satu jilid lembaran dari dalam sana. "Kita akan masuk kelas teater, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bilang begitu?"

"Memangnya kau tega membiarkan aku sendirian di kelas teater?" balas Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang menurut Sasuke lucu.

Pemuda itu pun terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Yang harusnya khawatir akan kesendirian itu adalah Sasuke. Tak bisa Sasuke bayangkan kelas dua nanti tanpa Sakura akan bagaimana jadinya. Meski Sakura berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia tampan, tapi Sasuke belum memiliki kepercayaan diri. "Kau populer, pasti cepat dapat teman." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menghela napas, menaruh peti kayu tadi di atas lantai panggung. "Kau tidak ingin masuk kelas teater?"

_Obsidian _Sasuke melirik kearah lain, alisnya bertaut samar dalam sorot mata kebimbangan. "Aku memang berminat, tapi kurasa—"

"Cukup." Potong Sakura dengan tatapan yang kini serius. Sasuke melirik sekilas dan tak berani menangkap sorot tegas _viridian_ yang menyenternya. "Aku ingin kau melangkah sesuai keinginanmu, tanpa takut apa kata orang."

Dengusan pun terdengar, Sasuke masih enggan menatap Sakura. Bukan karena tidak mau, ia hanya tak berani.

"Ini hidupmu, Sasuke." Kini kedua tangan mungil dan hangat itu menyentuh pipi tirusnya, Sasuke pun terpaksa menghadapkan wajahnya setengah menunduk ke arah Sakura yang tengah mendongak. "Kasihanilah aku," mohon Sakura dengan tatapan lembut namun kerutan alis di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun menautkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Kasihan? Kenapa kasihan? Gadis musim semi itu pun menghela napas, tangan mungilnya beralih pada kedua bahu Sasuke. "Aku sudah berusaha keras mengikhlaskan dirimu dengan penampilanmu yang baru ini." Sakura memberi jeda untuk menghela napas dan menggeleng sesaat. "Kau tahu, aku sangat-sangat takut kalau nanti ada yang menyukaimu."

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya. _Takut? Mungkinkah…?_ Sasuke menggeleng dalam hati.

"Jadi tolong, kasihanilah aku. Aku sudah berusaha, dan kini giliran kau yang berusaha untuk dirimu sendiri." lanjut Sakura di akhiri dengan sedikit guncangan di bahu Sasuke. Pemuda beriris kelam itu tersenyum tipis, ia merasa hangat, selalu saja gadis di hadapannya ini seolah memberinya sebuah energi.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan membuang muka. "Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin berpisah kelas. Cuma kau satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki."

Sasuke kembali dibuat tak mengerti. "Kau populer, Sakura. Mereka mengurungkan niat untuk dekat-dekat denganmu karena kau selalu berada di dekatku."

Sakura tak bergeming, masih memasang wajah sebal yang terkesan lucu dimata Sasuke. Tangan besar itu pun tanpa kendali sang pemilik, kini telah bertengger di atas kepala Sakura, "jusrtu kaulah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Dan seharusnya aku yang takut kehilangan dirimu."

Semburat merah tergores perlahan dikedua pipi ranum Sakura yang masih tertunduk dan sepertinya sedang menahan senyum malu-malu. Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang begitu manis, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi kemerahan itu. "Kau manis."

Eh?

Dua-duanya sama-sama mengangkat alis. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura semakin menunduk menahan senyumnya mati-matian.

Sakura berdehem untuk memecah kecanggungan diikuti tawa kecil yang ia tularkan ke Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau bisa masuk kelas teater bersamaku." Ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang kini sudah bisa ia kendalikan. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak harapanmu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Putri, maukah engkau menikah denganku?" nada dan tatapan penuh kesungguhan terlempar untuk Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri tertunduk. Tangan mungilnya di genggam nyaman oleh pemuda tampan yang sedang bersimpuh sebelah lutut di hadapannya. Sementara tangan mereka terpaut, tangan yang lain memegang lembaran kertas yang mereka contek.

"Um…" Sakura memicingkan mata membaca contekannya. Sasuke mendesah, tentu saja ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura sengaja berlama-lama membiarkan ia berlutut seperti ini.

"Sakura…" rengek Sasuke akhirnya, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hihihi, iya, iya… pangeranku. Dengan senang hati…"

.

.

.

"Pelayan, s-siapkan makan ma-lam…" ucap Sasuke tergagap sambil memegang naskah dan duduk di sebuah kursi di atas panggung. Sedangkan Sakura kini mendesah sebal terduduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?" sahutnya terdengar putus asa. "Aku tidak tega membayangkan kau sebagai pelayanku. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba naskah yang menyamai derajat peran kita saja?"

Sakura menghela napas, tangan mungilnya meraih lutut Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri. "Mana bisa begitu, kita harus mencoba semua peran, apapun itu. Kan belum tentu nanti kita akan mendapat peran yang bagus-bagus. Kau harus menjiwai apa pun peranmu!"

"Tapi—"

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi, ya, Sasuke-_kun._" senyum Sakura _innocent_. Sasuke pun menghela napas sambil membungkukan bahunya lemas.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, suamiku!" rengek Sakura memeluk kaki Sasuke yang sedang berdiri angkuh.

"Tidak! Ternyata selama ini kau menyiksa putriku Cinderella!" sahut Sasuke lantang.

Uh yeah, sepertinya ia benar-benar berbakat. Mereka sedang memainkan peran menjadi ayah Cinderella dan ibu tirinya.

Sakura melirik naskah sekilas, lalu kembali memegangi kaki Sasuke. "Aku menyesal, sungguh!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang melirik naskahnya, ia mengernyikan alis. "Sakura, kau seharusnya bangun dan menghadapku." Tegurnya dengan tatapan masih ke arah naskah yang ia pegang.

"Benarkah?" Sakura membulatkan matanya masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh di lantai, ia intip naskahnya sendiri. Ia pun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi seraya bangkit sambil tetap membaca naskah. "Oh iya, ya…" gadis itu pun tertawa malu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Huu!" Sasuke pun mencubit pipi Sakura. "Payah." Ledeknya.

"Iya, aku tahu deh, kau yang lebih berbakat." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

"Dalam kurung, pangeran mencium kening sang putri?" Sasuke mengernyit membaca contekannya. Sebelah tangannya sedari tadi sudah bertengger di bahu mungil Sakura. Ini sudah adegan drama ke sepuluh yang mereka jajal.

"Huh?" Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya untuk membaca naskah. "Mana?" tanya Sakura, iris _emerald_-nya bergerak mencari-cari adegan yang Sasuke sebutkan.

"Aduh, sepertinya ada naskah yang hilang di punyaku." Ucap Sakura sambil membolak-balikan lembaran tebalnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari kepala Sasuke sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

CUP.

"!" Sakura membeku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya.

"Nih, di punyaku ada." Ujar Sasuke enteng setelah menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menyodorkan naskah tebalnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Kenapa kau sungguhan mencium keningkuuuuuuu!"

"Lho, katamu harus menjiwai apa pun peranku?"

"Tapi kan—"

"Mukamu merah, Sakura."

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU! SASUKE-_KUN_ BAKA!"

Hahaha.

.

.

.

"Coba drama musikal saja deh."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sasuke-_kuuun_."

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah…"

Dengan gerakan malas, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri mengotakatik ponselnya sendiri. "Um…" Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya seraya menyodorkan ponsel _pink_-nya.

"Kita coba yang seperti ini yuk?" tawar Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam menatap video yang di putar di layar Sasuke.

Sepuluh orang pemuda tampan asal korea yang kita kenal dengan Super Junior tengah ber_dance_ ria dalam sebuah konser.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun_

Terdengar lantunan lirik lagu ceria bertema _family_ itu dari ponsel Sakura yang Sasuke pegang.

"_Me, a name I call myself,"_ Sakura mencoba mengimbangi dengan suaranya. "_Far, a long, long way to run."_ Lanjut Sakura sambil berputar seperti _ballerina_. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" ulang tawaran Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng dan mengembalikan ponsel _pink_ itu pada pemiliknya.

"Tidak, aku benci _boyband_."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kau lihat liriknya, itu bisa kita perankan jadi keluarga. Aku jadi Shindong yang memakai daster, kau jadi Siwon yang memakai jas—seperti suami dan istri. Hihihi."

"Di video itu saja ada sepuluh orang, masa kita mainkan cuma dua orang saja? Terus yang menjadi anak-anaknya nanti siapa?" sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Iya juga, sih. Ya anggap kita berdua dulu. Peran anak-anak di situ kan tidak terlalu banyak."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sungguh, ia agak lelah meladeni Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya mengajaknya bermain peran-peranan. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak gadis itu sama sekali.

"Uh, baiklah…"

"Nah, kita mulai dengan berdansa, oke?"

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk latihan berdansa-menari-bernyanyi bersama. Sungguh, kalau Sasuko melihat Sasuke-_nii_-nya dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa dipastikan dia akan ternganga tanpa bisa menutup mulutnya sebelum Sasuke men-_deathglare_nya.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun_

_Me, a name I call myself_

_Far, a long, long way to run_

_Sew, a needle pulling thread_

_La, a note to follow Sew_

_Tea, I drink with jam and bread_

_That will bring us back to_

Dan—lagi—diluar dugaan, ternyata Sakuralah yang amatir gerakannya di banding Sasuke. Tangan Sakura telah berada di pundak Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke di pinggang Sakura—mereka telah mencapai gerakan akhir yang mereka ciptakan secara spontan dan alamiah…

"Aw, kau menginjak kakiku, Sakura."

"Eh? Aduh, maaf—"

Sampai akhir irama yang mereka lantunkan berdua.

"_Do re mi fa sol la si do! Sol do!_"

.

.

.

"Sakura aku lelah, ini sudah naskah keduapuluh." Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aha!" Sakura berseru sambil menarik salah satu naskah dalam kotak kayu itu. "Sasuke-_kun_ belum memerankan peran antagonis." Lanjutnya sambil merebut naskah yang Sasuke pegang lalu menyodorkan naskah yang baru.

"Sakura…" rengek Sasuke.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, lalu kita akan pulang." Sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh sambil membolak-balikan lembaran barunya. "Nah, halaman seratus dua puluh Sasuke-_kun_, coba kau perankan Barnabas yang sedang membentak Angelique."

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menghela napas, rasanya ingin sekali mendekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang selalu _innocent _dan memaksanya membuat dirinya kesal. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi ia bisa apa? Sasuke terlalu menyayangi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Eh tunggu, _menyayangi?_

"Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

"Ah ya, ya." Iris kelam Sasuke pun menyorot naskah yang baru saja Sakura sodorkan. Betapa lelahnya ia saat ini. Kalian tahu, ia pasti lebih memilih keliling lapangan untuk pemanasan karate dari pada harus menguras batin memainkan peran-peran yang terkadang membuatnya kegeeran sendiri. Keningnya mengkerut lalu memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas. "Aku hafal."

"Baiklah," Sakura pun melempar naskah tadi ke dalam peti kayu di lantai.

Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Sakura. "Angelique! Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kok lemas begitu sih, Sasuke-_kun_? Serius dong. Nanti kita tidak akan selesai-selesai juga nih, gara-gara kau."

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. _Astaga, Sakura, kau menyebalkan hari ini_.

"Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, kumpulkan emosimu, lalu bentak aku! Sekarang!"

Sasuke kesal, ia pun menarik napasnya kuat-kuat. "ANGELIQUE! MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?" serunya lantang hingga suaranya di pelosok ruang teater itu menggema.

Sakura terkejut sesaat merasakan bahunya tercengkram erat, namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Karena kau menolak cintaku, Barnabas! Demi wanita murahan itu!"

"Dasar kau penyihir murahan! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Victoria! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" Sasuke terengah, Sakura membelalakan matanya.

Gadis bermata _viridian_ itu terkejut bukan main di bentak Sasuke sebegitu kerasnya, ia tidak biasa menerima tatapan tajam yang begitu menyakitkan dari Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN KUTUKANMU PADAKU, ANGELIQUE!" bentak Sasuke yang justru menaikan nadanya. Namun tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura memudar, setelah melihat genangan air menyelimuti hamparan hijau itu. Getaran kecil pun mengiringi tertunduknya kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Hiks…"

Pemuda berambut emo terkejut, perasaan bersalah mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Sakura begitu keras, dirinya hanya menyalurkan emosi karena lelah. Tapi sungguh, ia menyesal.

"Sakura…" lirihnya merengkuh tubuh kecil yang sedang terisak itu. Tangisan Sakura kian memecah, membuat Sasuke kebingungan. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

"Hiks, ja-jangan membentakku… hiks seperti itu…"

"I-iya… maafkan aku…" gumam Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku takut,"

"Maaf…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Srooott.**_

Sakura mengelap ingusnya menggunakan _tissue_, dengan mata yang masih basah ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Hehehe, maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak lucu." Sahut Sasuke membuang mukanya. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di pinggir panggung. Membiarkan kaki mereka menggantung kebawah.

"Tapi awal aku menangis itu beneran karena kaget loh." Sakura menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke. Tapi permuda itu malah mendengus.

"Tidak peduli."

"Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

"Diamlah Sakura!" bentak Sasuke pada akhirnya, sudah cukup gadis berambut merah muda itu mempermainkan perasaannya hari ini.

Dimulai dari peran pangeran dan tuan putri yang Sasuke hayati sepenuh hati. Meneguhkan diri untuk menghardik Sakura karena berperan menjadi majikannya. Mencuri—ehm ciuman pada kening Sakura. Berperan sebagai suami Sakura. Dan yang terakhir adalah yang membuatnya paling-paling merasa dipermainkan, saat ia terpaksa berperan sebagai Barnabas untuk membentak Angelique, dan berakhir dengan rasa bersalahnya yang luar biasa dalam saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu juga, tapi terbesit keinginan untuk mengerjai gadis musim semi itu, sekali-kali.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Sasuke sejutek mungkin, padahal ia menyeringai di dalam hati.

"Ish, jadi galak!" cibir Sakura ikut membuang muka.

_**KRIIIING!**_

"Eh?" dua-duanya menoleh ke arah pintu, sesaat mereka saling berpandangan dan tanpa aba-aba keduanya pun turun dari panggung menuju pintu keluar teater.

Kok terdengar bel masuk sekolah? Bukankah libur? Sakura melirik jam di ponselnya—jam 9.30?

Namun seseorang baru saja masuk dari pintu sebelah sana.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pria berambut perak dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam di saku celana.

"Ano, Kakashi-_sensei_, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini libur."

"Lho, ini siapa? Murid baru?"

Sakura terkikik mendengar pertanyaan gurunya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ahaha, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak mengenalnya?"

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kakashi memicingkan mata menatap pemuda tampan berambut emo dan tingginya hampir menyamai Kakashi sendiri. "Hmm…"

Tiba-tiba saja ada lampu pijar yang menyala di atas kepala perak Kakashi. "Ah, ya! Pantas aku merasa tak asing!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sudah ingat kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk sambil menyipitkan mata—pertanda ia tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya. "Bagaimana bisa, Sakura? Hebat!"

"Bisa dong, Sa-ku-ra!" sahut Sakura bangga.

"Kau," Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika jari telunjuk Kakashi menudingnya. "Kau bintang iklan layanan masyarakat itu, kan? Wah Sakura hebat!"

Senyum Sakura memudar…

"Kalian tahu, kalian banyak dibicarakan semenjak iklan itu terbit. Terutama kau, Sakura! Siapa yang tidak mengenalimu? Satu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda di Konoha. Tentu satu sekolah heboh! Apalagi kau sekarang membawa teman artismu ini menjadi siswa di sini… woah! Siapa namanya?"

Hening…

"Pffftttt…!" kelopak mata _emerald_ itu menyipit, tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Gadis musim semi itu tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sungguh tak mengenalinya?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tak mengenali luka lebam ini?" Sakura menunjuk sudut bibir Sasuke dan mata lebam pemuda tampan itu.

Kakashi memicing, sedetik kemudian pria berambut perak itu membelalakan matanya.

"Sasuke?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Hari ini tetap masuk, hanya saja jamnya di undur menjadi 9.30 karena para guru ada rapat penting pagi ini." Ujar Kakashi melangkah bersama kedua muridnya.

"Oh…" murid perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. Koridor sekolah itu telah sepi, karena murid-murid telah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi sudah ada murid lain yang datang, karena meraka keasikan di ruang teater yang berada di pojok gedung sekolah ini.

Beruntung, guru jam pertama mereka hari itu adalah Kakashi sendiri.

"Kyaaa!" mendadak beberapa siswi 'nemplok' di jendela kelas yang menghadap ke koridor. Mereka menjerit histeris melihat pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan Sakura dan Kakashi-_sensei_-nya.

Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut dan menoleh, secara tak sengaja membius para siswi dalam kelas-kelas itu karena tatapan dari iris kelamnya—meski tatapan kebingungan.

Sakura mendesah membuang pandangan ke lantai. "Ini yang aku takutkan." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Pria berambut perak pun menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau membuat putri kepala sekolah cemburu." Bisik Kakashi di telinga Sasuke dan melengos melangkah lebih dulu.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Yak, anak-anak!" langkah Kakashi terburu-buru memasuki kelas membuat kelas hening seketika. Mata _onyx_-nya menyipit, ia menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Kita kedatangan artis, lawan mainnya Sakura di iklan layanan masyarakat yang telah kalian bicarakan—"

"KYAAAA!" penjelasan Kakashi pun terpotong saat dua remaja yang sedang di bicarakan itu muncul di kelas mereka, membuat riuh suara jeritan siswi-siswi menggema.

"Hn?" Sakura dan Sasuke pun kebingungan. Sementara Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke, "nah, ini dia artis kita."

"Kyaah! Ternyata dia masuk sekolah kita!"

"Beruntungnya!"

"Aku akan minta tanda tangannya!"

"Aku akan berfoto dengannya!"

Perempuan berambut merah muda di depan kelas itu pun membuang muka, dengusan kasarnya kalah dengan kehebohan siswi-siswi di kelas. Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum. _Sakura cemburu?_

"Maaf." Suara _baritone_ yang Sasuke keluarkan sukses membuat keriuhan dalam kelas itu meredam. Beberapa siswa mendesah malas.

"Aku—"

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha!" potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa anak pun memekik tak percaya. Dengan kesal, Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk luka lebam di wajah Sasuke. "Kalihan tidak ingat luka ini? Siapa yang dua hari ini tidak masuk pasca di keroyok waktu itu!" ketusnya meruntuhkan _image_ anggun yang selama ini murid-murid kecam, namun itu semua tidak mengurangi sisi manis pada wajahnya.

Semua terbelalak, termasuk seorang siswa berambut merah yang tengah duduk di pojok kelas dengan wajah angkuhnya. Mata beriris_ jade_-nya memicing tajam.

"Mustahil!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Iya, benar."

"Astaga beda sekali."

"Ya sudah, Sasuke, Sakura, lebih baik kalian duduk." Potong Kakashi cuek sambil membolak balikan buku pelajaran. Dengan wajah sebal, Sakura duduk di bangku paling depan—di depan meja Kakashi, diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bisikan-bisikan di belakang sana belum berakhir. Sepertinya banyak yang berbalik haluan, dari yang anti-uchiha menjadi penggemarnya.

"Kau marah?" bisik Sasuke, Sakura masih tertunduk dengan muka kusut. Dijawab dengan angkat bahu dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tentu saja, Sasuke menahan senyum lebar.

_Tidak salah lagi, kau cemburu 'kan, Sakura?_

"Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi, melihat guru berambut perak itu memberi isyarat, ia pun mendengus kecil lalu mengeluarkan buku catatannya untuk di pinjam sang guru. "Hehehe, seperti biasa." Ujar Kakashi dengan mata menyipit.

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat, Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei sering meminjam catatan Sasuke."

"Dia kan memang pintar."

"Peringkat pertama satu sekolahan."

"Astaga, sekarang dia jadi tampan."

"Juga keren. Sempurna sekali."

Dengusan kasar terdengar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Apa?" bisik Sakura ketus. Pemuda beriris kelam itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa salahku?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Hai, Sasuke…"

"Sasuke, aku minta tanda tanganmu dong."

"Aku minta ajarin fisika dong…"

Kebisingan langsung terjadi begitu bel terdengar, dan Kakashi menghilang di ambang pintu. Meja paling depan yang dihuni murid berambut merah muda dan hitam kebiruan itu langsung penuh dikelilingi oleh siswi-siswi.

Gadis bermata _viridian_ itu bungkam, dia tersenyum miring pada rekan sebangkunya. "Aku ke kantin duluan." Ujarnya melengos pergi dan memberikan akses pada siswi yang beruntung duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu ingin mengejar, namun tangan-tangan siswi di sana lebih cekatan untuk menahannya. "Ne, Sasuke mau mengajarkan fisika pada kami, kan?"

Iris kelam itu menatap sosok punggung kecil di sebelah sana yang kini hilang di ambang pintu dengan sorot putus asa.

"Sasuke? Ayo ajari kami"

"Ah, ya?" sahutnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke Uchiha, berjalan di gandrungi gadis-gadis di belakangnya, yang jujur saja membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pergi begitu saja ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi—tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sasuke.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan beberapa murid yang ia lewati.

"Psst! Kau lihat, Sakura menangis tadi?"

"Eh, mungkin saja karena Sasuke lupa padanya."

"Wajar sih, sudah tampan."

"Sakura juga cantik kok. Lantas kenapa Sasuke lupa padanya?"

Gunjingan yang berasal dari para murid laki-laki itu membuat mata beriris kelam Sasuke terbelalak. _Sakura menangis? Aku melupakan Sakura? Itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya!_

Dengan langkah di percepat, Sasuke pun membenahi tas selempangnya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan para _fans_ barunya di belakang.

Iris kelam itu bergerak gelisah menyorot kesana kemari. Senyumnya mengembang saat sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolahan. _Sakura pasti menungguku, kami kan sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama setiap hari, bukan?_

Sasuke melangkah dengan pasti, sampai sosok berambut merah terlihat sedang menghampiri tujuannya, ia memperlambat langkahnya dengan senyuman memudar.

Langkahnya benar-benar terhenti dan ia terpaku saat siluet berambut merah muda itu sedang berpelukan dengan lelaki yang pernah menghajarnya. Gaara. Rasa sesak menjalar rongga dadanya, dengan helaan napas berat dan emosi memuncak, ia berbalik arah—kembali masuk ke area sekolah…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Gaara berjalan dengan segala perasaan kesalnya. Kakinya menendang kerikil tak bersalah di area parkir sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis.

Perasaan sedih menderanya, melihat adik satu-satunya yang sedang menahan tangis. Ia pun menghampiri adik yang sudah satu tahun ia rindukan. "_Imouto…_"

Sakura menoleh, mendengar suara _baritone_ yang lama tidak terdengar selembut itu, membuatnya merasa semakin sendu… "_Nii-san_…" gumamnya dengan suara memekik menahan tangis.

Gaara yang merasa terkejut dengan keadaan adiknya pun langsung memeluk sang adik, tangis Sakura memecah perlahan di dadanya. "_Gaara-nii… _hiks…" sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ketika namanya disebut oleh _imouto_ tercintanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena perlahan amarahnya memuncak.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini!" tanyanya dengan nada penuh emosi ketika melepaskan pelukan. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipi Sakura yang telah basah. Gadus itu menggeleng, membuatnya menggeram.

"Jangan celakai lagi…" sahut lemah Sakura menatap mata _jade_ kakaknya. "_Onegai, _Gaara-_nii_."

Mendengar suara halus itu menggumamkan namanya, membuat Gaara melemahkan tatapan tajamnya. Sudah hampir setahun ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya ini, dan sudah berhari-hari pula ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengusik adiknya di sekolah. Jangan tanyakan kerinduannya yang membuncah, mati-matian ia mengendalikan diri sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu Sakura, dengan melihat dan mencoba menjaga adiknya dari kejauhan—hanya itu yang ia lakukan.

Gaara menghela napas, tangannya terulur mengusap helaian rambut merah muda halus adiknya. "Kalau begitu, berhenti menangis." Dikeluarkannya sebuah sapu tangan untuk menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Sakura.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa peduli beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Alisnya bertaut, tangannya mencengkram seragamnya di bagian dada hingga kusut, langkahnya dipercepat setengah berlari.

_Apa ini? Mengapa sesakit ini?_

Pikirannya mendadak kacau karena mengingat kejadian tadi, saat ia melihat gadis yang sangat sangat disayanginya berpelukan dengan orang yang paling ia benci.

Langkahnya makin tak terkendali, ia berlari, entah kemana tujuannya—yang pasti ia tidak ingin menuju gerbang saat ini. Ia tak ingin melihat mereka. Yang disayanginya, dan yang dibencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-tbc-**_

_**This chapter: 4073 words.**_

**Kuromi's note:** Maaf, kayaknya ini rushnya kelewatan ya? Abis ada beberapa readers yang nerror di fb xD aku jadi nggak tega, akhirnya aku kebut hari ini plus publish. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, kuromi lagi galau juga sih sebenernya ._.

Yahh *sigh* tau nggak, sebenernya kuromi paling males ketik scene jerit-jeritan murid karena terpesona sama Sasuke. Soalnya lebay banget menurut kuromi, udah gitu pasaran sekali yang namanya kayak gituan, tapi apa mau di kata. Ideku emang pasaran un ._.

Maafkaaaan karena terlambat apdet (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya. Maaf juga Beautiful Target jadi dilompatin Bisikkan Aku, soalnya kuromi bongkar pasang beautiful target ribet banget, mencoba mempertahankan genre sci-finya.

**Menjawab pertanyaan repiuer:  
1. Gaara **_**sister complex**_**?** Mendekati xD soalnya dia terlalu sayang banget bangetan sama adiknya.  
**2. Gaara **_**psycho**_**?** Bisa dikatakan begitu.  
**3. Kenapa Sasuke seolah takut sama kelas teater?** Karena dia semasa culun diketawain mulu, dia takut diketawain diatas panggung.  
**4. Gaara bunuh Sai? Sai udah meninggal?** Ya, di chapter kemarin kan ada :)  
**5. Sasuke jadi ganteng?** Ya ialah, nggak liat tuh sakura jadi manyun seharian karena itu? xD

**Thanks to:  
Deauliaas, Skaicards, Kikyo Fujikazu, achika yue, , Aprilia Amaterasu bluepink, Sung Rae Ki, AiuMinH, Hiromi Toshiko, Miki-kohai, zetta hikaru, Adolescent de Rapita, xxVitaxx, yuu, Akasuna no Fia, Sslove'yumiki, karikazuka, kikihanni, Rannada Youichi, Chini VAN, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, , tomat dan cherry, Bunga Sakura dan 6 Guest xD**

Tak lupa terimakasih untuk KAMU yang sudah baca Bisikkan Aku ini :) bersediakah tinggalkan jejakmu dikolom repiu?


	9. Chapter 9

_Sasuke berjalan tanpa peduli beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Alisnya bertaut, tangannya mencengkram seragamnya di bagian dada hingga kusut, langkahnya dipercepat setengah berlari._

'_Apa ini? Mengapa sesakit ini?'_

_Pikirannya mendadak kacau karena mengingat kejadian tadi, saat ia melihat gadis yang sangat sangat disayanginya berpelukan dengan orang yang paling ia benci._

_Langkahnya makin tak terkendali, ia berlari, entah kemana tujuannya—yang pasti ia tidak ingin menuju gerbang saat ini. Ia tak ingin melihat mereka. Yang disayanginya, dan yang dibencinya._

* * *

**Bisikkan Aku**  
by Kitty **Kuromi** © 2012

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

RUSH!/AU/**OOC**/OC: Sasuko Uchiha/TYPO(s)

SasuSaku slight GaaraSaku family.

-Chapter IX-

* * *

Pemuda berambut raven itu melangkah setengah berlari menyusuri koridor Konoha Arts Academy. Kerutan alis semakin tercetak jelas di wajahnya, deru napas menahan perasaan sesak yang kian menyengat rongga dadanya. Baju yang ia cengkram semakin kusut.

Melangkah pasti. Langkahnya tak tertatih seperti hatinya saat ini.

_Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?_

Sakiiit.

Sasuke merasa terbuang. Susah payah dirinya bertahan dan berubah demi berada terus di samping gadis yang disukainya. Sekarang ia harus didera patah hati. Melihat tubuh mungil yang ingin sekali ia raih—namun tak sampai—berada di pelukan pemuda yang sangat ia benci, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Perih dan sesak ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tak mengerti itu apa. Tanpa peduli sapaan murid-murid lain yang berjalan melawan arahnya, Sasuke kian mempercepat langkahnya.

Kali ini benar-benar berlari. Tanpa memiliki tujuan. Berharap rasa sakitnya akan memudar terkikis oleh angin yang ia belah.

Brak!

"Aaaw!" gadis pirang beriris _aquamarine_ itu mendelik tajam menatap pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya tersungkur di lantai memegangi kaki kanannya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Hei, liat li—" kalimat protes yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya terpotong saat menangkap wajah sang pemuda yang menabraknya pucat. "Ka-kau… sakit?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menolak ajakan kakaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku ada perlu." Imbuh Sakura yang diikuti dengan senyum tipisnya. Mata beriris hijau pucat itu sedikit memicing.

Gaara terdiam sesaat membuat adiknya itu merasa kikuk.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap pemuda beriris hijau pucat itu melepas helm merahnya, "sampai urusanmu selesai." Lanjut Gaara sambil mematikan mesin motor _sport_ merahnya.

Mendengar itu, gadis bermanik _viridian _menipiskan bibirnya sambil menghela napas pasrah, "tidak usah, Gaara-_nii_ pulang duluan saja. Um, a-aku akan lama." Sakura memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya dengan gugup. Tentu saja, alasan ia menolak tawaran Gaara—yang hendak mengantarnya pulang—adalah karena menunggu Sasuke.

_Ingat janji akan selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke._

Gaara menatap intens wajah adiknya yang masih memiliki jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi Sakura. "Kau… tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"A-ah, menyembunyi-kan a-apa?" jawaban Sakura yang tersendat-sendat seperti itu justru membuat Gaara sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Kau menunggu Sasuke?"

Mata berirs hijau _viridian_ itu membola. "Ah? Me-menunggu ap-apa?"

"Jujur!" desak Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aa-ku…" pandangan Sakura kini teralih pada hamparan aspal di bawahnya.

"Menunggu Sasuke kan?" Gaara memajukan kepala untuk mengamati raut wajah adiknya yang kentara sekali sedang merona sekaligus panik.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku…"

"Jawab saja, Sakura!"

Sakura pun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Se-sebenarnya…"

Gelagat Sakura yang sangat kikuk itu justru membuat Gaara sedikit jengah, apa susahnya mengaku saja?

"Sakura!"

"I-iya!" Sakura mengatupkan bibir tipisnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku memang menunggu Sasuke-_kun_!" lanjutnya tetap dengan posisi menundukan kepala. Sungguh ia tidak berani menatap sepasang iris hijau pucat kakaknya.

_Huh. Gaara-nii tidak pernah suka aku berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun._

Kerutan di dahi Gaara perlahan memudar digantikan oleh ekspresi datar, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi halus sang adik untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata. "Akan kuhabisi dia jika berani membuatmu seperti ini lagi."

"Gaara-_niii_…" gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangkat wajahnya, melemparkan tatapan memelas kepada sang kakak.

"Aku serius." Kini tangan besarnya mengacak sekilas rambut merah muda Sakura. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu menurunkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi halus Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak bermaksud begitu. Akulah yang cengeng."

"Oh, kau membelanya ya?" Gaara memberi tatapan mengintimidasi sambil membuka jaket merahnya. Sakura pun kembali tertunduk karena tak berani mendapat tatapan tajam kakaknya yang sangat horror tersebut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali mengangkat wajah karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merengkuh tubuhnya.

Gaara memakaikan jaket untuk Sakura. "Cepatlah tumbuh besar, kau terlihat tenggelam memakai jaket ini."

Bibir tipis gadis itu mengerucut sebal, "tau deh yang tinggi!"

Kekehan kecil pun samar terdengar dari Gaara. Sakura tetap membuang mukanya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu merapatkan jaket merah yang baru saja Gaara pakaikan di tubuh kurusnya.

"Akan kupatahkan tangannya jika berani membuatmu menunggu lama dan kehujanan." Ujar Gaara kembali memakai helm dan menyetater motornya.

Arah pandang Sakura kini mengikuti kemana _jade_ pucat Gaara memandang. Langit. Langit yang telah terselimuti awan kelabu. "Sebentar lagi hujan." Gumam pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu. Sekali lagi ia mengusap puncak kepala merah muda adiknya lalu menaikan sebelah kaki untuk menaikan persneling, bersiap untuk melaju.

"Susul saja dia ke dalam." Pesan Gaara sebelum akhirnya memutar gas di tangan kanan, berlalu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Hati-hati _Gaara-nii!_" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

Sakura sedikit meringis merasakan beberapa tetes air hujan perlahan membentur kepala merah mudanya, juga tubuh kecilnya. Tangan lentiknya mengeratkan jaket merah Gaara sambil menaikan bahu setinggi mungkin, menghalau desau angin yang mulai mendingin.

Sekilas ia mengingat perkataan sang kakak untuk menyusul Sasuke ke dalam. Tapi kalau ia masuk ke dalam, besar kemungkinannya kalau mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke—justru tidak akan bertemu. Lebih mudah di gerbang sekolah, lagi pula itu janjinya dengan Sasuke. Menunggu di gerbang sekolah selagi Sasuke mengambil sepeda.

Tapi… dalam keadaan hati Sasuke yang seperti tadi, apakah akan sesuai janji mereka? Ia mendesah kecewa melihat gedung gedung sekolah, "Sasuke-_kun_… pasti dia sedang mencariku di dalam gedung… salahku telah meninggalkannya tadi."

Seulas senyum tipis tergores perlahan di wajahnya yang sudah basah. Ia bertekat menunggu Sasuke di sini. Sakura pun melangkah mendekati gapura gerbang, agar tubuhnya dapat sedikit terlindungi. Sekilas ia menatap kesekitar, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang terlihat selain dirinya.

Tangannya pun mulai merogoh tas untuk mengeluarkan ponsel _pink_-nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke-kun, maaf tadi aku keluar kelas duluan karena aku ada perlu. Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. Disini gerimis. Kau dimana?**_

Tepat saat Sakura menekan tombol _send_, rintikan gerimis itu menjelma menjadi jutaan tetes air yang menjatuhkan diri secara liar. Hujan lebat.

Sakura memeluk tasnya dan menempelkan punggungnya ketat-ketat ke dinding gapura gerbang. Mencoba menghindar dari hujaman air, namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang membawa air hujan mengarah ke arahnya.

Kalau saja jarak antara gerbang utama ini dan gedung sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, pasti Sakura memilih berteduh di dalam sana sambil menelpon Sasuke. Tapi jarak antara gerbang utama dan gedung Konoha Arts Academy jauh sekali, mengingat parkiran yang sangat luas.

"Uhuk… Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya sambil mencoba menelpon Sasuke, "angkatlah…"

Iris _emerald_-nya perlahan mengerjap sendu ketika suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Hujan telah digantikan oleh gerimis. Sekujur tubuh Sakura sudah benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau buku-buku dan ponselnya mungkin sudah rusak karena terkena air.

Bibir tipis yang biasanya merah merekah itu kini memucat. Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Menerima hujaman lembut air yang terjatuh menimpa wajahnya dengan mata terpejam.

_Mungkin Sasuke marah karena aku tinggalkan…_ batinnya melirih.

"Sakura-_chaaan!_"

Sakura membuka matanya mendengar suara seorang gadis. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar dan waktu berhenti sesaat untuk menikam jantungnya hingga tembus.

"I-Ino?"

Bukan, sebenarnya bukan Ino yang membuat Sakura merasa sambaran petir dilangit terdengar duakali lipat lebih menggelegar, tapi keberadaan Ino yang kini membuat jantungnya terasa ditusuk.

"Sakura-_chaaan_, aku duluan ya!" Ino melambaikan tangan dari posisi duduknya di atas sepeda—tepat di dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan…

Sasuke—yang mengendalikan stang.

Melihat raut dingin dan tatapan tajam sang pemuda yang membonceng Ino itu mengarah ke dirinya. Entah kenapa Sakura meraskan dua pisau berlawanan arah menembus jantungnya.

Tanpa sadar airnya menggenang. Lidahnya kelu untuk membalas sapaan Ino. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan perih dalam hatinya dengan mengatupkan bibir dan menarik napas panjang.

Kedua iris _obsidian_ Sasuke terbelalak melemah mendapati sepasang mata indah yang ia puja tergenang oleh air mata. Namun detik berikutnya, rahangnya mengeras melihat jaket merah yang ia kenali itu membalut tubuh Sakura.

_Murahan!_ Sasuke mendecih dan sengaja membungkukan tubuhnya agar terlihat seperti merengkuh Ino lebih dalam. Semburat kemerahan pun terlihat di kedua pipi gadis pirang tersebut.

Tes. Sakura menerjap satu kali.

Jatuh sudah air hangat itu, membaur bersama dinginnya _liquid_ hujan yang menempel di kedua pipi Sakura, ketika kedua roda sepeda itu telah sukses melewati gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa sadar ia memandang punggung Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menoleh, Sakura mencengkram kuat seragam yang berada di depan dadanya. Air mengalir tak kunjung berhenti dari kedua matanya. Rasa sakit terus saja berangsur keras menghantam ulu hatinya. Menyesakan rongga dadanya.

"Aku… kenapa?"

Sakura mengerjap sekali lagi membiarkan genangan airmatanya tumpah.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Wanita berambut pirang cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel anak gadisnya tersayang, namun tidak pernah tersambung alias tidak aktif.

"Gaara, kau tahu dimana Sakura?" tanya Tsunade pada seseorang yang tengah ia hubungi melalui ponselnya.

"_Dia belum pulang?"_

"Bahkan dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Sahut Tsunade mengigit jarinya menyalurkan rasa gelisah.

"_Cih, dari awal aku pun tak suka kau mengadopsi adikku! Kau selalu sibuk dan tidak becus menjaganya."_

"Ini bukan saatnya kau membahas masalah yang tidak penting, Gaara!"

"_Aku akan mencarinya."_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sambungan pun terputus secara sepihak oleh Gaara.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang tidak sopan!" Tsunade menghembuskan napas pasrah sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Mata madunya yang sayu karena lelah pun terbuka lebih lebar karena mengingat sesuatu.

Tsunade kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Halo… maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini Uchiha… apa kau tahu Sakura dimana?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

_DASH!_

Roda bergerigi itu membentur aspal dengan keras setelah berhasil melompat dari gundukan aspal yang kita kenal dengan nama _polisi_ tidur. Jalanan yang mulai minus pencahayaan pun tak mengurangi kecepatan sepedanya. Kacamata retak bertengger tersanggah di hidung mancungnya.

Sasuke Uchiha memicingkan mata gelapnya berusaha fokus melihat ke depan.

"Brengsek!" rutuknya membuang kacamata itu di jalan. Ia menggeram kesal karena kacamata yang ia harapkan dapat membantunya melihat di malam hari—karena ia minus—justru menghambat dengan adanya retakan pada salah satu lensa kacamata tersebut.

Laju sepeda _sport_ Sasuke kian mengencang. Sesekali ia mengayuh sambil berdiri membungkuk karena tidak sabar. "Sakura…" gumamnya tanpa sadar karena getaran kegelisahannya mulai membuncah.

Ia memang sedang marah pada gadis itu. Sangat marah.

Gadis itu telah mematahkan hatinya dengan berada di pelukkan laki-laki lain. Seolah memberikan harapan palsu padanya selama ini.

Namun sekecewa apapun ia. Perasaan takutnya kali ini mengalahkan segalanya. Sasuke menyesal mengacuhkan dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tadi sore. Saat ini, ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis yang disayanginya itu. Takut sekali.

"_Gomenasai,_ Sakura…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ish, kependekan ya? Maaf (_ _")

Kuromi kemarin sibuk magang, sekarang udah ngga, jadi baru sempet apdet. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya fic ini. Terlambat (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya xD

Sebenarnya selama puasa ini kuromi fokuskan untuk Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha. Niatnya MC yang lain Kuromi lanjutin pas Balada Ramadhan udah fin (abis lebaran). Tapi banyak yang nagih bisikkan aku xD kuromi jadi gatega juga. Ohoho.

Ripiu?


	10. Chapter 10

_Laju sepeda sport Sasuke kian mengencang. Sesekali ia mengayuh sambil berdiri membungkuk karena tidak sabar. "Sakura…" gumamnya tanpa sadar karena getaran kegelisahannya mulai membuncah._

_Ia memang sedang marah pada gadis itu. Sangat marah._

_Gadis itu telah mematahkan hatinya dengan berada di pelukkan laki-laki lain. Seolah memberikan harapan palsu padanya selama ini._

_Namun sekecewa apapun ia. Perasaan takutnya kali ini mengalahkan segalanya. Sasuke menyesal mengacuhkan dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tadi sore. Saat ini, ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis yang disayanginya itu. Takut sekali._

_"Gomenasai, Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bisikkan Aku**  
_by Kuromi no Sora_ (abis ganti panname, cihuy) © 2012

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

RUSH!/AU/OOC/TYPO(s)

SasuSaku slight GaaraSaku family.

No bashing chara, no antagonis, no bad chara here.

-Chapter X-

* * *

Kayuh, kayuh dan terus mengayuh tanpa peduli kilatan petir melintas di atas langit. Tak membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan laju sepedanya. Angin terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk pori-porinya. Langit malam yang sepenuhnya gelap itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin gusar. Cuaca buruk, senada dengan hatinya. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang miskin, yang hanya bisa mengayuh sepeda. Seandainya ia memiliki motor, tentu saja tidak akan memakan waktu lama seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya dari arah yang berlawanan.

**_TIN! TIIIIIN!_**

Klakson motor terdengar, meski matanya tertutup sebelah karena silau, Sasuke yakin kalau itu adalah motor. Sasuke menarik remnya kuat-kuat, ia tak ingin mati konyol -setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tak ia duga. Pengemudi motor itu memang berbelok mengubah jalur yang sepertinya akan melewati Sasuke, tapi...

_BUAGH!_

Setelah berhasil menendang pemuda berambut raven dan sepedanya hingga terjatuh membentur pembatas trotoar, Gaara menghentikan motor lalu membantingnya di pinggir jalan. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa pun, yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya kemarahan. Ini semua tentang adiknya.

"Bangun kau, keparat!" dengan kasar, Gaara menarik kerah pemuda yang tadi ia tendang. Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, punggungnya yang terhantam benda keras itu terasa sakit dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. "BRENGSEK!"

_BUG!_

Tinju keras menghantam wajah putih Sasuke. Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat mengurangi rasa pusingnya, begitu ia melihat jelas siapa yang telah menghajarnya, ia pun naik pitam dan berusaha membalas.

_BUAGH!_

Balasan pada wajah Gaara membuat situasi semakin membakar. Baku hantam tak terelakkan. Keduanya terus saling hajar tanpa mau ada yang mengalah. Hingga Gaara menggunakan seluruh tenaganya yang bermodalkan emosi. Sasuke tersungkur dan Gaara kembali menarik kerah lawannya yang tak bisa di anggap remeh itu.

"Bangsat! Sudah kukatakan kau harus menjauhi, Sakura! APA KAU TULI!"

Mendengar nama gadis yang disukainya disebut, Sasuke melepas kasar cengkraman Gaara pada kerahnya. "BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Gaara mendecih dan kembali melayangkan pukulan, namun ditepis oleh Sasuke. Mereka kembali bertarung tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang mulai turun. Tak peduli jutaan tetes air yang menyentuh memar dan sobekan kulit mereka akibat bertarung, membuat luka-luka itu semakin terasa perih. Sasuke semakin geram dan ia menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama, ia harus menemukan tujuannya, Sakura. Bukan membuang waktu dengan pemuda yang ia anggap brengsek itu.

"Argh!" Gaara mengerang, "brengsek, ergh... kau!" dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia memukul tepat di pelipis Sasuke. Nampaknya Gaara berhasil membuat lawannya oleng sementara. "HANYA SATU YANG KUINGINKAN, UCHIHA!" teriak Gaara karena debaman hujan sedikit meredam suara, sambil meludah mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke menggeram dan tidak berminat mendengarkan kata-kata Gaara, tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan satu tangan mencengkram kerah pemuda berambut merah dan sebelahnya lagi siap melayangkan tinju selanjutnya.

"JANGAN SAKITI ADIKKU!" lanjut Gaara masih berteriak.

Sasuke membeku. Kosa kata barusan seakan terhapus dari otaknya. Apa maksudnya adik? Kepalan tinjunya masih terpaku di udara dengan kedua mata terbuka lebih lebar. Gaara segera mendorong Sasuke yang telah kehilangan konsentrasi itu, tapi tak sampai membuat lawannya terjatuh. Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap tanah dan mengusap wajahnya yang terus disirami air langit. Tak menghiraukan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah cukup muak melihatmu berada di dekatnya." Gaara berkata setengah berteriak di tengah hujan, sambil membenahi jaketnya dengan sekali gendikan bahu. Sasuke masih terdiam tak bisa menjawab, ia rasa kinerja otaknya terhambat.

_ADIK?_

"Sudah kuduga, kau adalah pecundang selanjutnya yang akan menyakiti adikku."

_BUAGH!_

Uchiha lengah, dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Gaara.

"Kau hanya membuatnya menangis!"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Bukan kelemahannya tak bisa menjawab dan membalas serangan Gaara pada sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia membiarkan Gaara menghajarnya, karena ia rasa, dirinya memang pantas untuk di hajar, kalau perlu sampai sekarat sekalian. Sasuke hanya tertunduk dengan kedua lutut menyanggah berat tubuhnya, setelah Gaara puas menghajarnya. Gaara memang tak benar-benar berniat menghabisi pemuda Uchiha itu, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Gaara tersengal, dicengkramnya helaian kelam Sasuke yang tertunduk lemas. Sementara Sasuke sibuk memikirkan dan menyesali sesuatu.

_Tega-teganya aku menyakitimu, hanya karena kebodohanku, Sakura..._

"Apa kau puas, hah? APA KAU PUAS MENCAMPAKKANNYA, SETELAH IA MEMBUATMU TENAR SEPERTI SEKARANG?" Teriak Gaara menjambak rambut Sasuke, memaksa lawannya itu untuk mendongak menatap ke arahnya. _Jade_ Gaara menatap _obsidian _Sasuke penuh kebencian, segera ia hempaskan kepala Sasuke hingga nyaris menyentuh tanah jika saja Sasuke tidak menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan kedua tangan menumpu ke tanah.

Sasuke mengakui, bahwa ia pantas menyandang gelar lelaki tak tahu diri sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti Sakura hanya karena kesalahpahaman konyol. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Sekalipun Gaara bukan kakak Sakura, Sasuke tidak berhak marah dan sengaja meninggalkan Sakura yang menunggunya. Karena ia pun sadar, ia hanya seorang pengecut yang tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis bermata indah itu.

"Dan sekarang, kau membuatnya **masuk rumah sakit.**" kata Gaara mengambil motornya yang tadi ia letakan begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Tiga kata terakhir Gaara sukses membuat Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

_Rumah Sakit?_

"Cepat naik, pecundang!" hardik Gaara di atas motornya yang kini sedang berada di hadapan Sasuke yang masih bersimpuh. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Gaara, tidak mengerti.

"APA KAU TULI?! CEPAT NAIK! ADIKKU TERUS MENGIGAUKAN NAMAMU, BODOH! KAU FIKIR UNTUK APA AKU REPOT-REPOT MENCARI DAN MENEMUIMU?!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kepalanya terasa berat, sangat pening. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, alisnya bertaut rapat karena ketidak-kuatannya menghalau sinar yang masuk tanpa ampun ke matanya. "Engh..." beberapa puluh detik kemudian pandangannya terasa nomal. Ruangan bercat putih, aroma pahit mint dan... ah selanjutnya ia sudah bisa menebak dimana ia sekarang. Rumah Sakit.

Sakura memejamkan mata menahan rasa peningnya. Matanya kembali terbuka, ketika tidak sengaja kedua tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang agak kasar dan kaku. Kedua alis cantiknya terangkat ketika menemukan dua pemuda sedang tertidur di sisi kiri dan kanan ranjang dimana ia berbaring sekarang.

Rambut hitam kebiruan dan rambut merah menyala. Sakura merasa napasnya sedikit tersendat ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di sana. Pertama adalah Gaara, kakaknya, kakak yang baru tadi sore kembali menjalin tali persaudaraan dengannya kembali. Kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama bersekolah di Konoha Arts Academy, bahkan mencuri hatinya. Mulut dan hidungnya yang tertutup masker oksigen itu terasa kehilangan tenaga untuk bersuara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya terulur dan berada di atas kepala hitam kebiruan dan merah itu. Sakura bisa merasakan kepala hitam kebiruan itu bergerak dan perlahan terangkat, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika menemukan wajah Sasuke dalam keadaan memar-memar. Namun apa daya, dirinya belum punya tenaga untuk memekik, bersuara pun tidak.

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya meski terasa sakit, dengan mata sayu yang sedikit menyipit, menatap Sakura dengan penuh sayang, dan ia tak menyadari bahwa tatapannya begitu membuat Sakura menghangat. Digenggamnya tangan kiri Sakura itu dan ia bawa kedekat bibirnya yang terluka untuk ia kecup sekilas tanpa mengalihkan tatapan lembutnya pada gadis berambut merah pucat itu.

"_Ohayou_..." sapa Sasuke berbisik dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang terinfus, dan sebelah tangan lagi membelai pipi pucat Sakura dengan jari telunjukknya. Sakura berkedip lemah dengan senyum tak kalah lemahnya, itu sudah cukup untuk Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _obsidian_ itu sangat bersyukur, akhirnya Sakura sadar setelah semalaman tak sadarkan diri.

_Obsidian _dan _viridian_ kembali bertemu dengan tatapan sarat akan perasaan masing-masing. Sasuke masih mengadukan halus punggung jari telunjuknya pada pipi pucat Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, pecundang!" Gaara menyentil tangan Sasuke. Kedua remaja yang nyaris mendekatkan wajah, tidak, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajah, itu sedikit tersentak. Sakura kembali kaget ketika melihat wajah babak belur Gaara, dan sekarang nampaknya ia bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Gaara dan Sasuke habis baku hantam.

Kedua mata berlingkar hitam Gaara memicing tak suka. Sasuke menarik jari telunjuknya dari pipi pucat Sakura dengan canggung dan tertunduk.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidak menghiraukan Gaara, atau mungkin sedikit balas dendam dengan sengaja menentangnya. Tapi sial, karena ia benar-benar kalah di sini tanpa baku hantam mau pun adu pendapat, karena—

"Akan kupatahkan lehermu, pecundang, jika kau menyentuh **adikku**."

—lawannya adalah calon kakak ipar.

_Sial._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu… mereka sudah naik kelas dua, dan sudah menjadi murid kelas teater. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Hubungan keduanya tidak bisa dibilang membaik. Sakura memang mengatakan sudah memaafkan Sasuke, tapi sikap gadis berambut merah muda itu terasa berbeda. Seperti sengaja sedikit menghindar… _itu_ yang membuat Sasuke merasa adanya keganjilan dari kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

Keduanya masih berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama—setelah kesembuhan Sakura tentunya. Sasuke yang sudah merambah menjadi sosok idola di sekolah, begitu protektif pada Sakura, semenjak kejadian waktu itu, ia selalu berusaha menjaga kesehatan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

Karena kata dokter, Sakura menderita tipes. Sakura bisa ambruk jika kelelahan dan itu membuat Sasuke selalu 'menempel' bahkan menunggui Sakura yang sedang pergi ke toilet.

"Sakura, ayo makan siang." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis bertubuh kurus yang sedang duduk manis di bangku perpustakaan—yang masih sibuk dengan buku tebal tentang seni teaternya.

Sakura mendaratkan telapak mungilnya di atas telapak Sasuke yang menunggunya—tanpa menoleh. Kedua iris _viridian_nya masih terpaut pada buku tebal itu, membuat Sasuke mendengus tanpa makna diam-diam.

"Sebentar, Sasuke-_kun_."

Mereka sukses terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke pun berharap begitu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya dan berlatih layaknya orang gila di hadapan cermin hanya untuk 'menembak' Sakura. Dia juga sudah rela ditertawakan adik tercintanya, Sasuko, karena terpaksa meminta pendapat sang adik yang notabene adalah perempuan.

TAPI, perkara yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan—

"Sakura…"

"Gaara-_nii_." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menutup bukunya untuk menoleh dan tersenyum.

—Gaara selalu berada di antara keduanya. Di antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno. Dan sialnya, mengapa Gaara **selalu** dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura menoleh, sedangkan Sasuke harus menunggu berdetik-detik hingga semenit lebih kalau ingin membuat Sakura menoleh dari buku-bukunya.

Perkara Sakura yang mendadak jadi rajin membaca buku juga merupakan PR tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tantang Gaara memicing tak suka. Sungguh, kalau saja Gaara bukan kakak kandung Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar berniat meninju wajah angkuh Gaara yang memberinya seringai mengejek.

_Mau mendekati adikku? Jangan ngimpi!_ Batin Gaara, keluar deh sisi _sister-complex_-nya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghela napas diam-diam dan memasang senyum sopan—yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringai bodoh karena mencoba ramah pada _calon kakak ipar_.

"Sakura ayo makan si—"

"Gaara-_nii_ makan siang sama kami yuk."

Gaara menyeringai tengil melirik Sasuke.

_Shit. Kenapa juga harus ngajak preman yang satu ini?_ Protes Sasuke dalam hati. Yah, rencana untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, harus tertunda **untuk kesekian kalinya**.

Mulanya Sasuke bela-belain meminjam uang pada Kiba untuk _candle light dinner_ sebulan yang lalu, hanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Yang namanya menyatakan cinta, enaknya berdua saja dong? Tapi kalau ada Gaara Sabaku **di tengah-tengah** mereka? Bisa dibayangkan seberapa uang cadangan Sasuke yang nyaris terkuras habis gara-gara Gaara sengaja pesan ini itu yang ujung-ujungnya dibungkus alias di bawa pulang.

Sudah kepeleset, tertimpa cucuian pula. Kira-kira begitu perumpamaan yang Kiba buat ketika mendengar alasan Sasuke belum bisa bayar hutang. Sudah diporoti habis-habisan sama Gaara, tidak sempat menyatakan cinta pula dengan Sakura. _Sial._

Ok, Sasuke memutar otak dan berpikir bahwa hal yang namanya menyatakan cinta itu tidak harus _candle light dinner_. Ia pun mencoba berbagai macam _alternative_ lain untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin terasa berat menimpa tubuhnya itu.

Tapi semua usahanya gagal, hanya karena seorang Gaara Sabaku.

Waktu itu, rencana kedua Sasuke adalah menembak Sakura di taman. Duduk berdua, adara segar, angin sepoi-sepoi, bunga tinggal metik di taman—tidak usah mengeluarkan uang gitu lho—pemandangan indah di pinggir danau. Sip, semua sudah ter_setting_ bak drama india. Setelah mati-matian menarik napas, meremas jemarinya sendiri yang berkirangat dingin dan mati-matian pula memberanikan diri memegang tangan Sakura…

"Sakura…" Sasuke manahan napas ketika Sakura menoleh dengan wajah inosen yang justru membuatnya bertambah gugup saja. "Hm?"

"A-aku—"

"Maaf, mas, mbak, ini _ice cream_nya."

Sasuke reflek mengangkat tangannya dari Sakura.

_Shit._ Ternyata si tukang es krim tadi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai', memakai topi terbalik dan seragam tukang es krim. _Plus_ memicingkan mata sekaligus menyeringai miring dengan _backsound_ _ketawa-evil_.

Rencana ketiga, menembak Sakura di bioskop. Sasuke senang bukan main saat Sakura mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop bersama. Sasuke langsung ada pikiran untuk nembak Sakura di dalam bioskop, ia membayangkan menyatakan cinta gelap-gelapan, sambil mata tatap-tatapan, terus wajah deket-deketan… dan…

"Minggir kau sana!" usir Gaara memaksa Sasuke untuk menggeser tempat duduknya di dalam bioskop. "Halo, _imouto_, maaf telat, tadi macet." Sapa Gaara berubah manis pada gadis mungil yang sedang menyedot soda. Gadis itu tersenyum mengangguk.

Buyar sudah harapan Sasuke bisa menyatakan cinta dalam gelap-gelapan, mata tatap-tatapan, wajah deket-deketan dan… _story fail!_ Karena Gaara lagi-lagi berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di tengah dirinya dengan Sakura.

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku membunuh makhluk-mu yang satu ini?_ Batin Sasuke menjerit dengan lahap dan penuh emosi menggigit _pop corn_ yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal orang-orang disekitarnya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan drama humor yang tersuguh di depan mata. Sasuke malah masang tampang cembetut luar biasa bete.

_Fine_, rencana keempat, kelima, keenam, ketujuh dan selanjutnya tidak tersusun.

Setiap ada kesempatan, langsung sabet! Slogan baru Sasuke. Setiap ada waktu dan kesempatan berdua saja dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu mengusahakannya dengan baik. Tidak peduli sedang makan, berangkat atau pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan, di manapun! _Yeah!_—selalu ada Gaara. _Sial._ Gaara yang jadi suka mengikutinya berdua dengan Sakura kemana-mana, termasuk ketika Sasuke memboncengi Sakura dengan sepedanya, Gaara mengiringi bagaikan _bodyguard_ dengan motor merah besar di belakangnya. Gaara yang tiba-tiba hobi baca juga di perpustakaan, Gaara yang tiba-tiba lebih suka makan siang ketimbang _sparring_ basket bersama teman-temannya. Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk sampai di rumah Sakura duluan, dan akhirnya mengiringi SasuSaku bersepeda lagi.

Yak. Bendera perang memang sudah berkibar. Kita lihat sebelah timur, Sasuke Uchiha, dengan tinggi 177 sentimeter, berat 67 kilogram. Sebelah barat, Gaara Sabaku, dengan tinggi 179 sentimeter, berat 69 kilogram. Dan ditengah-tengah, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan tinggi 155 sentimeter, berat 45 kilogram—sedang menatap tidak mengerti pada kedua pemuda di sebelah kanan-kirinya, yang terlihat seperti ingin saling memakan satu sama lain.

Gaara memicing, Sasuke memicing. Sakura mengerutkan alis—bingung.

Dan bel pertanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi membuyarkan sesi adu tatap antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Gaara merangkul bahu adiknya dan berjalan duluan melewati Sasuke. Wajah dingin yang biasanya angkuh itu kini menjulurkan lidah dengan mata melotot ketika menoleh sekilas ke belakang—untuk mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus menatap kesal dua siluet merah muda dan merah menyala itu dari belakang. Gaara, musuh terberat sepanjang masa, sepangjang sejarah, sepanjang hidupnya. Kalau saja Gaara adalah saingan yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah setetespun dengan Sakura, Sasuke pasti dengan terang-terangan menggapai tubuh mungil itu dan mengusir Gaara jauh-jauh dengan sentilan maut jari lentiknya—balas dendam.

Tapi sayang, Gaara adalah kakak kandung Sakura, yang artinya Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karenanya. Sekali lagi, **kakak kandung Sakura**. Sekali lagi, kakak kandung Sakura. Sekali lagi, KAKAK KANDUNG SAKURA. Sekali lagi…

.

.

.

_'**Siiing**_'

Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar _author_ dengan mata berubah merah dan tiga tomoe berputar di dalamnya. _Author _segera membentuk segel dan… _kabur no jutsu'dattebayo!_ *jurus seribu langkah*

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

*poker face* gatau mau ngomong apa un. Chapter ini berakhir dengan garing dan gajenya xD tadinya agak serius, tapi rasanya monoton banget klo aku seriusin pertentangan antara Gaara dan Sasuke, abis dua chapter kemarin serius mulu, kuromi pegel sendiri bacanya xD ya beginilah jadinya. Hancur xD aku rombak ulang dalam semalam un… ripiunya kuromi bales lewat PM setelah hibernasi ya... ngantuk sekali… *tidur duluan* #diguyurrr xD

**Ripiu?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

RUSH!/AU/**OOC**/OC: Sasuko Uchiha/TYPO(s)

SasuSaku slight SasuIno friendship and GaaraSaku family

-Chapter XI-

==00==00==00==

Suasana gedung itu terlihat sepi karena beberapa menit yang lalu suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah menggema. Hanya beberapa ruang _club_ dan lapangan yang masih berpenghuni oleh beberapa siswa yang menjalankan jam ekstrakulikuler. Ah, satu lagi… ruangan sepi yang selalu di datangi seorang pemuda beasiswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke…

Perpustakaan.

Seorang murid berambut _emo_ sedang sibuk menggerakan pulpennya di atas sebuah buku, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius menekuni beberapa buku tebal yang berada di atas meja. Keringat mengucur di atas dahinya, Sasuke membolak-balikan beberapa lembar kertas dari buku-buku tadi seolah mencari sesuatu, lalu menulisnya pada sebuah kertas. Terus seperti itu, sampai…

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu, Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya sambil menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu pun duduk di sebelah sang cowok berambut _emo_. "Memangnya kau tidak mengantar Sakura pulang?"

Srek!

Goresan tinta pada lembar kertas itu terhenti, iris kelam Sasuke perlahan bergerak menjauhi kertasnya untuk menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menghela napas jika mengingat kejadian tadi, tidak, lebih tepatnya kejadian beberapa bulan belakangan. Cowok keren berprestasi itu merasa semakin jauh dengan cewek yang disukainya semenjak Gaara datang. Memang, tak sepantasnya ia cemburu pada sang kakak dari si cewek tersebut, tapi tetap saja kehadiran Gaara membuat jarak yang cukup lebar antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hari ini dia bilang mau jalan sama Gaara." tangannya kembali menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Ino tersenyum lemah, biar pun sekarang ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sakura, ia dapat merasakan adanya kejanggalan dari sikap gadis ceria tersebut. Sakura terlihat memilih menyendiri, walau pun seberapa sering Sasuke mendekatinya tetap saja Sakura berusaha menghindarinya dengan halus. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, Ino sadar Sakura menyukai Sasuke tapi terlihat begitu menghindarinya.

"Oh," gumam Ino, _aquamarine_-nya melirik pada cowok berambut _raven_ di sebelahnya, "Kau tidak memakai kacamatamu lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng, iris kelamnya tak sedikit pun pergi dari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Rusak." Jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak bohong sih. Kacamata nako itu memang retak dan sengaja ia buang waktu itu karena kesal tidak menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan hujan. "Dan aku tak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru." Lanjut Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang akan Ino tanyakan. Saat ini, murid beasiswa Konoha Arts Academy itu tak mau diganggu karena mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting bahkan sampai membuat keringatnya mengucur.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng? Aku yang teraktir deh, sekalian membelikanmu kacamata baru." Tawar Ino tersenyum sumringah seolah mendapatkan ide. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tetap pada pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih, tapi nanti saja." Sahutnya cuek, "Aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini."

Ino merengut, sudah untung cowok ini bakal di teraktir tapi malah menolak sok sibuk. "Sedang mengerjakan apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran dan menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Sasuke namun segera ditutupi oleh tubuh Sasuke yang membungkuk.

"Jangan lihat!"

"Memangnya apa?" _aquamarine_ itu melirik heran pada wajah tegang Sasuke. Aneh. Cowok yang datar itu sudah lama melepas predikat culun dan berubah wujud jadi _prince ice_ walau dalam status beasiswa yang artinya miskin. Tapi sudah lama wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukan ketegangan seperti sekarang, dulu wajah seperti itu muncul hanya saat-saat ia di _bully_. "Apaan sih? Kasih tahu dong!"

"Nggak!" tangan kurus cowok itu buru-buru memberesi asal-asalan apa yang ada di meja berpustakaan.

Ino berdecak kesal, "Ih, tadi katanya sibuk sama kerjaan, sekarang kerjaannya di beresin sendiri."

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti—heiii!" protes Sasuke kesal karena Ino berhasil merebut beberapa bukunya, ingin sekali Sasuke rebut kembali tapi ia sadar ini perpustakaan. Akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar jika ia berteriak atau membuat debaman keras dari sepasang sepatunya yang berlaian. Sasuke mendesah pasrah, biarlah…

Senyum di wajah cantik Ino memudar setelah memperhatikan buku-buku yang berada di tangannya. Novel klasik, sastra jepang, seni bahasa, tata penulisan surat, grammar kanji, menggali kemampuan merangkai kata, dan lain-lain.

_Aneh, Sasuke siswa jenius yang seharusnya bergelut dengan buku sains atau semacamnya, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti siswa sastra yang melankolis begini?_ Batin Ino bingung setengah mati. Sementara Sasuke diam menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi perpustakaan yang tersedia, menunggu reaksi teman pirangnya.

Perlahan, terdengar tawa yang mati-matian Ino tahan setelah melihat buku terakhir yang di bacanya.

_Untuk Sakura. Hai. Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu—ah (Paragraf ini dicoret)._

_Untuk Sakura. Kita sudah lama mengenal, aku tahu mungkin aku lelaki yang biasa-biasa—(paragraf ini dicoret)._

_Sakura… ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ini menyangkut apa yang telah kita lalui selama ini… aku—(dicoret)_

_Seperti bintang yang tak lelah menyinari, begitupun cintaku takkan padam untuk—(yang ini dicoret dengan goresan frustasi hingga kertas tersebut timbul)._

_Shit. Foolman. Jackass. Stupid. Idiot. (tulisan seperti ini besar-besar dengan goresan frustasi)._

Ino tertawa keras dan lepas sampai mengundang sang penjaga perpustakaan untuk menghardiknya. Setelah pegal karena membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada sang penjaga, Ino pun kembali pada Sasuke yang telah pasang wajah memerah dan kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas. "Puas kau menertawakanku?"

Ino menghapus air disudut matanya, "Kau lucu."

Sangat lucu. Ternyata sedari tadi wajah datar, tegang dan berkeringat Sasuke hanya karena susah payah menulis sebuah surat cinta. "Caramu kuno, katakan secara langsung! _Be gantle._"

Sasuke membuang muka, "Aku sudah mencoba, tapi kakaknya itu sepertinya sengaja terus menghalangiku."

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu menegang, ekspresi menahan tawanya lenyap seketika.

"Gaara?" gumam Ino menghela napas, _aquamarine-_nya menerawang, "Dia memang protektif pada adiknya. Kau tahu, dia begitu mencintai Sakura."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Mencintai sebagai adik-kakak!" jawab Ino cepat setelah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sasuke, "—tentu saja. Kadang aku sedikit iri dengannya—Sakura."

Hening sejenak. Ino menatap ke luar jendela yang menampilkan langit sore, sementara Sasuke kembali memberesi buku-bukunya yang sempat direbut Ino.

"Nah," Ino memecahkan keheningan, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke _mall_, beli kacamata baru untukmu dan bicarakan soal Sakura?"

Iris kelam itu melirik, "Sakura?"

"Ya, kita cari solusi bersama. Aku bisa membuat Gaara sibuk, dan saat itulah gunakan waktumu dengan baik untuk menyatakan cinta." Jawab Ino berbisik sambil melirik ke sana ke mari, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar.

Sebalah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Membuat Gaara sibuk?" heh, memangnya gadis ini siapa? Gaara merupakan reman sekolah yang bertindak sesuka hatinya, guru saja tidak bisa memerintahnya, bagaimana Ino?

"Sudah, percayakan saja padaku. Kau tidak mau kan kalau Sakura terlanjur direbut orang?" pekik Ino masih berbisik. Perkataan itu sukses membuat Uchiha kehilangan ketenangan, sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan. Sehari berlalu tanpa mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya saja Sasuke sudah uring-uringan, bagaimana kalau melihat gadis mungil itu bersama cowok lain—selain Gaara, kakaknya?

"Hn."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?" gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Gaara masih merangkul pundak adiknya tanpa memberatkan sang adik. Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak… hanya saja aku sedikit lapar."

Pemuda berambut merah bata tersenyum tipis, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengangkat hampir sepuluh kantung belanjaan. Tentu saja berat dan harusnya dibawa oleh dua tangan, tapi Gaara terlalu memikirkan sang adik, ia bersikeras menganggurkan tangannya yang lain untuk merengkuh adiknya. Meski Sakura sudah merengek minta ikut membawakan beberapa kantung, Gaara menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Ya sudah, kita ke lantai _foodcourt _saja."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Mereka pun berjalan tanpa peduli tatapan-tatapan kagum beberapa pengunjung lain.

"Mereka serasi ya?"

"Ih, cowok setampan itu pantasnya jalan deganku."

"Imut banget ceweknya."

Celetukan-celetukan seperti itu mendadak menyurut ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata hijau pucat Gaara.

_Pengganggu!_

Matanya tetap memicing tak suka seolah berkata diam-kau-atau-mati—sampai ia dan adiknya memasuki lift yang ternyata kosong sehingga mereka berdua saja. Guratan kesal masih terpasang jelas di wajah pemuda tampan bertato 'Ai' tersebut. Kerutan dahinya perlahan memudar karena merasakan getaran pada lengannya yang merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Hihihi." Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu tertawa geli, "Mereka kira kita pacaran, _Nii-san_." Gumamnya terus cekikikan. "Bahkan sampe ada yang cemburu lho, ih _Nii-san_-ku ini memang tampan sih."

Melihat wajah adiknya tersenyum membuat Gaara tanpa sadar menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, ia menghela npas. Baiklah, ia akui seberapa marahnya ia akan redam begitu saja kalau adiknya tersenyum apalagi sampai cekikikan seperti itu.

Lift terbuka, kedua murid berseragam Konoha Arts Academy itu pun keluar, Sakura masih sibuk berceloteh sambil tertawa pada kakaknya. Suara riangnya mendadak lenyap ketika kedua iris hijau cerahnya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

"S-sas-suke?"

Senyum di wajah Gaara pun memudar ketika mendapati adiknya mendadak berhenti berbicara, pandangannya mengikuti arah kemana Sakura memandang.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tampan memakai tas selempang sedang memajukan kepala pada seorang gadis pirang. Gadis cantik yang dikuncir satu tinggi-tinggi itu memakaikan sebuah kacamata pada Sasuke.

Gaara menoleh lagi pelan pada adiknya yang sedang menatap dua orang di sebelah sana dengan tatapan kecewa. "Saku—"

"Aku ingin _coffee_." Sakura menoleh cepat ke kakaknya dan menggeret tangan pemuda itu kembali memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Gaara mengernyit ketika sudah masuk ke dalam lift yang sedang bergerak turun tersebut.

"Kau sangat tidak menyukai kopi," gumam cowok merah itu memicingkan mata pada Sakura yang terunduk enggan menatapnya.

"Aku mau mencobanya," dusta gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu, membuat Gaara mendengus pelan. _Sudah kuduga, dia itu bajingan. Dasar sialan._ Gaara mengumpat dalam hati seraya bersumpah bahwa Uchiha yang satu itu tak kan pernah lagi bisa untuk bertemu adiknya. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Sesampainya di _café_ yang khusus menjual _coffee _dan makanan ringan itu, Gaara menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan tadi di sofa sementara ia duduk di seberang bersama adiknya. Kalau para pengunjung lain duduk berseberang-seberangan, jangan samakan dengan Gaara. Ia lebih suka duduk di sebelah adiknya agar dapat menjaganya lebih mudah. Keabsenannya tidak bertemu setahun dengan sang adik membuatnya semakin protektif, selain rasa rindu yang tak pernah habis, rasa sayang yang kian menjadi itu menjadi faktor mutlak dirinya tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Gadis mungil yang berwajah imut itu terus menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh hidupnya, karena hanya Sakuralah yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Tak ada yang lain.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"E-eh?"

Gaara mendesah, rupanya Sakura baru tersadar dari lamunan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Iris hijau Sakura menatap meja di hadapannya, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir… aku tidak suka kopi mungkin aku akan membeli cokelat panas saja." Jawab Sakura lagi-lagi berdusta membuat Gaara mulai sedikit muak.

"Aa," gumam Gaara menyodorkan menu yang pada sang pelayan setelah menyebut apa yang ia dan adiknya pesan. Lama keheningan diisi dengan suara Gaara yang menjelaskan tentang maksudnya mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke luar negeri ketika tahun baru nanti.

"Sakura?"

"Ah?" gadis bermata hijau itu menoleh, "_Na-nani?_"

Gaara membuka bibir tipisnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya terpotong dengan pelayang yang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis seolah tak ada apa pun yang terjadi pada sang pelayan. Gaara melirik dari sudut matanya sambil menyesai kopi pesanannya, adiknya itu kembali melamun dengan kedua tangan memegang cangkir cokelat panas di atas meja.

"Sakura, dengar…" pinta pemuda berambut merah itu, Sakura menoleh dan menyesapi cokelat panasnya lamat-lamat. "Aku berencana libur ke paris tahun baru ini, orang tua angkatku bilang kau boleh ikut jika kau mau."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan cokelat panasnya dan menaruh cangkir di atas meja. "Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Pembicaraan pun berlanjut, usulan Gaara disambut suara riang adiknya. Dalam hati pemuda penyandang predikat preman di sekolah itu tersenyum, nampaknya sang adik mulai ceria kembali.

"_Nii-san_, boleh ajak satu orang lagi tidak?"

"Hn?" Gaara bergumam heran, "Siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Sasu—" senyuman gadis itu memudar ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik dua pelanggan yang baru saja masuk, "—ke…"

Heran, Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati lagi-lagi wajah yang dibencinya. Sasuke sedang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis berambut pirang.

"Ok, mari mulai latihannya." Ucap Ino ketika sampai di kursi duduk bersama Sasuke yang berseberangan. Kedua orang itu tak menyadari keberadaan dua orang lainnya di sudut ruangan sedang memandangi mereka.

"Di sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Ino mengangguk setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada sang pelayan.

"Iya, kita tidak punya waktu banyak." Ino mengingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk paham, besok adalah hari dimana rencananya dengan Ino berjalan. Dimana Ino akan berusaha membuat Gaara sibuk dan membuat Sasuke memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan Sakura.

"Pertama-tama kau harus memegang tangannya."

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak perlu memegang tanganku," sergah Ino melihat wajah bingung Sasuke. "Setelah itu kau tatap matanya," ujar Ino menatap kedua mata kelam Sasuke, cowok bermata kelam itu mengangkat sebelah alis balas menatap Ino yang sedang memajukan wajah di seberang meja.

"Seperti ini?"

"Bodoh, jangan kerutkan alis seperti itu. Tatap yang serius," protes gadis pirang tersebut, "datar namun dalam."

Sasuke mengikuti intruksi Ino.

Sementara itu dua pasang mata hijau memandang aktifitas keduanya dari sudut ruangan. Mata Sakura memanas melihat wajah dua insan itu saling berdekatan walau terbatas meja. Orang bodoh saja tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Sakura pun membuang wajah dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi meremas jemarinya.

"Kita pulang," gumam Gaara meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja lalu melepas jaket hitam barunya untuk ia kenakan di tubuh adiknya, Sakura mengenakan kupluk jaket tersebut. Seolah mengerti, Gaara pun memakai topi yang baru saja dibelinya hari ini bersama sang adik, untuk menutupi rambut merah batanya. Meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali menghardik lelaki berambut _emo_ di sebelah sana, tapi ia tahan mati-matian. Ia tahu tak sepantasnya ia bertindak seperti itu karena bagaimana pun Sasuke tak memiliki ikatan dengan Sakura.

Sepasang kakak beradik itu lebih memilih menyembunyikan rambut mereka yang mencolok agar tidak disadari oleh kedua orang yang kini sedang mereka lewati. Iris hijau Sakura melirik, sebenarnya matanya sudah memburam dalam tundukan kepalanya itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Ino tak menyadari kehadiran dua teman satu sekolah mereka. Waktu seakan bergerak sangat lambat…

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap lurus pada satu titik di dahi Ino, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi diulang-ulangnya karena Ino memerotes suaranya terlalu lemah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tes.

Degup jantung Sakura terasa berat dan sakit, setetes air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi dari mata hijaunya. Sementara Gaara yang tak sengaja mendengar pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sakura seraya menarik gadis itu cepat-cepat untuk pergi dari situ.

"Nah! Benar begitu!" seru Ino senang sambil menjauhkan wajahnya, "Ok, tinggal kumpulkan saja keberanianmu besok."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, akhirnya… setelah beberapa kali perkataannya diprotes oleh Ino dapat didengar dengan jelas juga. Detak jantungnya mendadak cepat ketika Ino mengingatkan hari esok dimana yang diberinya ucapan seperti itu adalah Sakura. Cowok berambut _emo_ itu menyesap kopinya yang baru saja datang dengan senyum tipis.

Sementara di luar, Gaara berjalan cepat membawa banyak kantung belanjaan di sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi menggeret adiknya yang sudah menangis sesunggukan. Tak peduli tatapan heran orang-orang karena wajah Sakura memerah dan basah, kupluk yang dikenakan Sakura sudah terjatuh kebelakang—meperlihatkan rambut merah mudanya—karena berlari kecil mengikuti langkah besar-besar Gaara yang cepat.

Sekilas, orang akan menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih yang habis bertengkar dilihat dari wajah mati-matian menahan marah Gaara dan wajah merah Sakura yang seseunggukan. Gaara tak peduli, ia terus menggeret adiknya hingga masuk ke dalam parkiran. Tak banyak kata, ia memakaikan helmnya yang cuma satu itu pada sang adik yang sedang berdiri menghapus air mata dengan lengan berjaket milik Gaara. Gaara pun tak peduli dengan jaketnya yang dipakai Sakura, ia menstater motor merah besarnya sambil membantu adiknya naik di belakang.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka diam. Gaara bersikeras menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak marah pada adiknya yang masih saja menangis, cowok berambut merah itu menaikan kecepatan motornya tak peduli angin menerjang kasar wajahnya. Pelukan sepasang tangan berlapis jaket miliknya mengerat dipinggangnya, ia tahu adiknya seperti itu bukan takut pada kecepatan tapi karena menangis semakin sendu.

_Bodoh. Kau selalu menyukai lelaki yang bodoh. _Gaara berucap dalam hati atas kelakuan adiknya. _Adikku bodoh_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Malam hari.

"Sasuke-_nii_!" teriak gadis berambut hitam panjang dari luar kamar Sasuke, tangan mungilnya tanpa permisi membuka pintu geser dan menemukan kakaknya sedang terkejut berdiri di depan cermin.

"Teman sekolahmu mencarimu!" beritahu Sasuko, "Cepat!" lanjut gadis itu beranjak pergi lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sedang melatih lagi dirinya di depan cermin sampai tiba-tiba terkejut dengar suara adiknya berteriak dan membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas, kira-kira siapa yang datang? Teman sekolah yang pernah datang ke rumahnya cuma Sakura seorang. Tapi kalau memang iya Sakura, tidak mungkin adiknya bilang 'teman sekolahmu' pasti adiknya yang cerewet itu mengatakan 'Sakura-_neechan_' atau 'pacarmu'.

Wajah Uchiha yang tampan itu sedikit memerah mengingat godaan adiknya yang selalu menyebut Sakura adalah pacarnya. Besok, sebutan itu dapat menjadi nyata—mudah-mudahan. Sasuke terus melamunkan hal-hal yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri sepanjang jalan menuju pintu depan kontrakan sederhana keluarganya.

Sasuke membuka pintu, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bata memakai jaket kulit sedang berdiri dengan tatapan sinis. Belum sempat Sasuke terkejut, tangan teman satu sekolahnya itu sudah menariknya keluar tanpa sempat mengenakan sandal dan segera menutup pintu rumah Sasuke.

_Bhuagh!_

Sasuke mengerang tertahan, sepanik dan sekaget apa pun ia berusaha tidak membuat suara gaduh yang memancing kedua orang tuanya keluar.

"Brengsek!" hardik Gaara meraih kerah kaus rumahan Sasuke. Kalau dulu Sasuke bisa melawan Gaara yang memukulnya, sekarang tidak bisa—sekalipun kepercayaan dirinya sudah terlatih. Fakta penting yang tak boleh dilupakannya, Gaara adalah kakak kandung Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Gaara mendecih mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang dianggapnya pecundang tersebut. Awalnya Gaara berfikir pemuda ini benar-benar mnyukai adiknya, tapi melihat dan mendengar sendiri pernyataan suka Sasuke pada Ino, Gaara benar-benar dibuat muak. "Jauhi adikku!"

Sasuke mengernyit, pemuda yang sedang menatapnya garang ini benar-benar tidak konsisten. Semula menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sakura, lalu membiarkannya dekat dengan Sakura meski sering pula dihalangi, sekarang benar-benar menentang kedekatannya dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Gaara membanting kerah Sasuke, mendengus keras-keras. "Kuperingati kau, adikku tidak akan pernah kubiarkan berdekatan **denganmu, miskin**."

Sasuke tertohok, belum sempat ia terkejut Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Jangan bermimpi adikku mau denganmu, dia adalah 'tuan putri di kerajaanku'. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan **orang miskin** sepertimu mendekatinya. **Sadar diri, miskin!**"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, ia sadar selama ini dirinya hanya remaja bodoh yang mengabaikan fakta tersebut. Bahwa dirinya adalah pemuda dari keluarga miskin yang bersekolah di sekolah elit hanya karena beasiswa. Sasuke merasa sesak, Gaara memang menentang kedekatannya dengan Sakura selama ini tapi pemuda berambut merah bata itu tak pernah mengungkit status sosial sebelumnya.

"Fikirkan, Uchiha. Hidup adikku selalu terpenuhi, apakah kau bisa membahagiakannya? Bahkan setiap harinya kau hanya membuatnya berkeringat kepanasan karena naik sepeda bersamamu. **Dasar miskin, kau hanya akan membuat adikku menderita.**"

Perkataan Gaara sepenuhnya benar, tidak ada yang salah dan karena itulah Sasuke merasakan sakit pada rongga dadanya, "Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku akan berusaha." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada memohon dan suara yang berasal dari tenggorokan yang tercekat, secara tak langsung dirinya sedang meminta restu Gaara agar memperbolehkan adiknya menjadi miliknya.

Gaara tertawa sinis, "**Mimpi? Setiap hari kau membuatnya makan makanan kotor pinggir jalan.**"

Cowok berambut _emo_ itu menelan ludah, ia mengutuk kebiasaannya yang mengajak Sakura membeli makanan ringan di pinggir jalan. Ia harusnya sadar tak seharusnya membuat Sakura memakan makanan seperti yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Kau selalu membuatnya repot membawa bekal makan siang _double_," lanjut Gaara dengan picingan mata yang belum pudar, "Kau benar-benar **si miskin yang merepotkan.** Tak bisakah kau membeli **makanan sendiri**? Oh, aku akan memberimu uang jika kau tidak mampu."

Nada sinis Gaara tak dapat lagi ditolelir dalam pendengar Sasuke. Harga dirinya sudah tercabik dan seharusnya ia marah tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lebih karena semua yang dikatakan Gaara tidak ada yang salah.

Gaara membenahi letak jaketnya dalam sekali gendikan bahu, matanya memicing tajam pada Sasuke, "Cukup jauhi adikku. Aku tak kan mengganggu hidupmu lagi." sinis sang Sabaku meninggalkan Uchiha terpaku kemudian menunduk dalam. Deru gas dari motor besar Gaara terdengar dan menghilanglah motor berwarna merah menyala itu dalam kegelapan malam.

Tak lama kemudian, rintik-rintik air kecil turun berdentuman dengan tanah. Gemericik yang semula tipis dan lembut itu berubah menjadi debaman kasar dan deras, namun Sasuke masih enggan masuk ke dalam guna melindungi tubuhnya. Lidahnya kelu, ia benar-benar terbungkam tak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun. Baru kali ini ia merasakan apa itu yang di sebut sakit hati. Selama ini ia dicerca dan dihina sebagai anak culun, rasanya tak sesakit saat harga dirinya diinjak habis-habisan dan dilarang untuk berdekatan dengan gadis yang disukainya hanya karena status sosial. Status sosialnya yang rendah.

Rambut kelam itu telah basah sepenuhnya, ia tetap tertunduk di pekarangan sederhana kontrakan keluarganya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang suami istri dibalik jendela menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Mikoto ingin sekali menghampiri puteranya tapi mengapa ia merasa tak sanggup mendapati sang anak yang ia cintai terpuruk karena dihina. Ia menatap pada sang suami yang sedang menatapnya kecewa. Kedua orang tua itu saling memeluk berbagi kesedihan setelah melihat anaknya terhina. Mereka tahu seperti apa putera mereka mencintai gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Mereka sangat tahu, dan mereka ikut sedih atas derita puteranya sendiri.

"_Tou-san_, tolong lakukan sesuatu," pinta Mikoto ditengah deru hujan diluar sana, memandang anak lelakinya yang berdiri dengan tertunduk dari jendela kontrakannya yang sedikit lusuh, ia tahu anaknya tidak akan masuk sebelum dapat menunjukan raut baik-baik saja.

"Dia… kuat."

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana sedihnya dia?" pekik Mikoto tertahan, Fugaku hanya mengeratkan remasan pada jemari istrinya, ia pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang istri.

Sementara Sasuke masih merenungi apa yang telah dialaminya.

_Apa yang bisa dilakukan orang miskin sepertiku?—dan orang tuaku?_

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura berjalan dengan _headset_ putih di kedua telinganya, langkahnya tetap santai meski ia tahu bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Haruno, kau terlambat!" tegur guru cantik berambut ikal dengan iris merah ketika melihat salah satu muridnya yang cantik itu masuk kelas. Suara Kurenai-_sensei_ menyedot perhatian seluruh penghuni di kelas yang langsung menatap keberadaan Sakura di ambang pintu. Gadis itu melepas _headset_-nya dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"_Sumimmasen_," gumamnya namun jelas di telinga sang guru, Sakura pun beranjak duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tempatnya duduk. Iris hijaunya sempat melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Napasnya terasa sesak saat melihat kacamata ber_frame_ hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung pemuda itu. Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan mengenakan kacamata itu di tambah wajah dan rambut _emo_-nya yang keren. Sakura segera membuang pandangannya, ia benci mengingat siapa yang telah menemani Sasuke membeli kacamata tersebut.

Sasuke memudarkan senyum tipisnya, meski hatinya belum sembuh betul atas hinaan Gaara kemarin, ia berusaha tersenyum pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu enggan membalas senyumannya, justru menolak menatapnya. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa tercekat untuk bertanya 'ada-apa', Sasuke rasa pertanyaan tak berguna seperti itu tak pantas dilontarkan dari mulutnya, ia hanya pemuda miskin. Jemarinya membenahi letak kacamata dan mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

Manik hijau Sakura tak ingin memandang mata kelam yang selalu disukainya itu, ia belum siap mengingat sorot mata menawan Sasuke tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya lagi.

Sementara Sasuke duduk dengan tubuh tegang tak berani bergerak sedikit pun meski sebenarnya tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Cowok berambut _emo_ itu melirik teman sebangkunya sekali lagi, ia tertunduk kembali ketika mendapati sorot dingin iris hijau itu menatap buku-buku yang mulai Sakura keluarkan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa, bahkan untuk menjemput Sakura pagi ini dia tidak berani. Bagaimana pun perkataan Gaara semalam menancap kuat di otaknya.

_**Sadar diri, miskin!**_

"Sabaku, kau terlambat!" suara Kurenai-_sensei_ mampu membuat sang Uchiha mengangkat kepala melirik sekilas pada teman sekelasnya yang terlambat tersebut.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Maaf, aku menjemput adikku terlebih dahulu."

"Kau bisa menjemputnya lebih pagi hingga tak membuat Sakura ikut terlambat denganmu," tegur Kurenai sabar menanggapi wajah angkuh murid berambut merah batanya. Pemuda tinggi mengenakan ransel pada sebelah bahunya itu tidak menggubris dan melengos menuju tempat duduknya paling belakang sambil bergumam keras, "Aku sibuk membujuk adikku ikut karna dia terus menunggu pecundang yang tidak datang menjemputnya tanpa kabar."

Sakura tertunduk, perasaannya campur aduk antara semakin sedih dan malu. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang masih saja berharap kalau Sasuke mau menjemputnya setelah menyatakan cinta pada Ino kemarin di kafe. Ternyata ia salah besar, sangat-sangat salah besar. Ia harusnya sadar bahwa seorang lelaki yang telah memiliki kekasih tidak seharusnya menjemput perempuan lain.

Sementara Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar setelah melihat gumaman keras Gaara. Iris kelamnya melirik dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda itu tertunduk menatap meja kayu polos di hadapannya dengan sorot mata kecewa.

_Karena aku?_ Gumam Sasuke pahit dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, tangannya mengepal di bawah meja sementara satunya lagi mencengkram pensil dengan kuat. Hatinya seperti tersayat saat lantunan kalimat Gaara kemarin malam bergema di kepalanya dan raut wajah kecewa Sakura.

Alisnya terpaut, Sasuke benar-benar ingin berteriak kecewa. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda miskin sepertinya. Berusaha menjadi orang sukses di masa depan untuk membahagiakan Sakura? Jangan membuat Gaara tertawa! Tentu saja kakak kandung Sakura yang memiliki perangai buruk itu akan menghajarnya duluan saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Bukannya takut, tapi Sasuke dapat memprediksikan dengan baik bahwa Gaara akan memperkenalkan adiknya dengan pemuda kaya lain sebelum dirinya dapat menjadi orang sukses.

Suara Kurenai-_sensei_ yang membuka pelajaran pun memburam di telinganya. Masa bodo, ia tidak peduli dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan sang guru karena ia tentu sudah mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu dan sudah mengerti sepenuhnya. Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk menenangkan diri, baru kali ini pengendalian dirinya terganggu.

"Baiklah, kerjakan evaluasi beserta essaynya!" perintah Kurenai -_sensei_ setelah itu berpamitan meninggalkan kelas, mengundang sedikit keriuhan murid-murid sekelas kecuali bangku paling depan. Tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Di tengah kebisingan kelas itu hanya dua orang paling depan yang diam tak bersuara. Biasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura akan mengobrol banyak hal seperti teman-teman lainnya pada teman sebangku masing-masing, atau sekedar saling membantu dalam mengerjakan soal. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Sasuke sibuk mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, soal evaluasi tersebut sudah pernah dikerjakannya seperti biasa, ia hanya mengulang-ulang menulis dan menjawab soal-soal itu. Sementara Sakura tidak benar-benar mengerjakan soal-soalnya, ia hanya berpura-pura sibuk membolak-balikan buku seolah sedang mencari jawaban. Selain ada beberapa soal yang sulit untuknya, Sakura juga tidak dapat terlalu fokus dengan pelajarannya.

Sasuke melirik dari balik kacamata yang semakin membuatnya tampan itu, ia mendapati Sakura yang wajah ling-lung. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik, sorot kelamnya melembut, ia selalu menyukai wajah Sakura dalam ekspresi apa pun—kecuali menangis. Menurutnya wajah kecil itu selalu lucu dan membuat ia ingin mencubit pipi ranum tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah frustasi, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Soal yang seharusnya mudah pun tak begitu ia pahami, akhirnya ia memilih menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di kepalanya sendiri. Sempat terpikir untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi mengingat pemuda itu sudah menyatakan cinta pada Ino… Sakura membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya. Tanpa ia ketahui kemarin hanyalah kesalahpahaman semata.

Mata beriris kelam Sasuke kian lembut dan sedikit menyipit juga senyum yang semakin terlihat, ia terkekeh pelan melihat pipi Sakura yang digembungkan karena frustasi. Gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan kesakit-hatiannya paska di hina Gaara habis-habisan kemarin.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil pensil di tangan kanan Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya mencubit pipi kiri Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke dan bangkit dari sandarannya pada meja, irisnya menatap teman sebangkunya itu.

"Sini biar kubantu," tawar pemuda berambut _emo_ dengan membenahi kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, senyum tipisnya benar-benar membius Sakura. Si kepala merah muda pun hanya membuka matanya lebih lebar saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke baru saja mencubit pipi kirinya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi itu—tanpa sadar.

"Nomor berapa yang sul—" terpotong, Sasuke pun bingung menatap Sakura yang sedang memegangi pipinya sendiri, "Aa, sakit, ya?" tanyanya menaruh pensil tadi dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura lembut dari pipi kiri gadis itu.

"Uh, maaf…" ucap Sasuke tak enak sambil mengelus pelan pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Harusnya Sakura senang mendapat tatapan khawatir Sasuke, pemuda itu membuat dirinya merasa disayangi—selain kakaknya, Gaara. Tapi suara Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta pada Ino kemarin di kafe membuatnya meredupkan mata sedih dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengernyit pelan mendapati jawaban dingin Sakura, padahal ia yakin sekali kalau tadi ia menemukan adanya sorot lembut dari kedua mata hijau cemerlang itu sebelum akhirnya berubah dingin secara tiba-tiba. _Apa yang salah?_

Senyuman tergores secara paksa di wajah Sakura, telunjuk lentiknya mengetuk buku di atas meja. "Ah, aku kesulitan mengerjakan yang ini… dan yang ini. Itu juga, aku sudah membaca rumusnya berulang kali dan tidak mengerti."

Pemuda beasiswa yang tampan itu masih bingung dengan perubahan Sakura, nada ceria gadis itu terdengar aneh di telinganya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menjelaskan soal-soal yang ditanyakan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menceriakan nadanya meski hatinya masih sakit karena pemandangan menyakitkan kemarin di kafe, ia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berteman dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan patut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kebahagiaan? Bersama perempuan lain?

Pandangannya pada buku yang digores oleh tangan Sasuke mendadak memburam, alis merah mudanya terpaut melihat tangan itu sudah menjadi milik perempuan lain. Selama ini, dalam benaknya, Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi ternyata salah besar. Benar-benar menyedihkan ia terlalu percaya diri, Sakura memicingkan matanya tanpa sadar membuat tetesan itu terjatuh tepat di punggung tangan Sasuke.

_Tes._

_Srek._

Goresan pensil itu terhenti, bibir tipis Sasuke juga berhenti menjelaskan, alisnya terpaut menatap setetes cairan bening hangat di punggung tangannya. Iris hitam itu terbuka lebih lebar setelah menoleh dan menangkap punggung gadis berambut merah muda itu bergetar, gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sedikit panik, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh punggung itu namun segera di tepis oleh Sakura.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku, hiks…" ketus Sakura dengan suara lemah dan serak, "Tidak seharusnya kau menyentuh perempuan lain saat sudah bersa-ma…" nada itu memelan, "—Ino."

Sakura berusaha meredam tangisannya berharap teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang riuh tidak menyadari keadaannya karena ia dan Sasuke duduk paling depan sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ino?" Gumam pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua tangan Sakura mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri dengan mata menyipit dan senyuman manis—namun alisnya tetap terpaut lemah, ia berusaha terkekeh, "Ah, maaf aku terlalu berlebihan, aku ikut senang kok." Dustanya tersendat.

Bodoh kalau Sasuke percaya apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tangannya terjulur menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi gadis itu, Sakura hanya diam. "Dengar, kau sepertinya salah mengerti, aku—"

Grep.

Tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu terterik, Sasuke mendongak menapati sepasang mata _jade_ yang memicing tajam. "Kau apakan adikku?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_, aku hanya sedang mengobrol."

"Sampai menangis begitu? Kau membodohiku?" desis pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu tajam sementara murid-murid sekelas mulai menyurutkan kebisingan karena perhatian mereka tersedot oleh tiga sosok yang nampaknya berseteru di depan sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak bermaksud membuat adikmu—"

Gaara mendengus kasar dan keras seraya mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, erat. "Omong kosong!"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya namun Gaara buru-buru menyeret adiknya pergi keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

5000 words for this chapter! Kabar baik dan tidak disangka fic ini ada yang nominasiin ke IFA dan lolos xD hayo ngaku siapa yang daftarin? *bibir merah monyong2 yang baru dipoles lipstick Kurenai-_sensei_* #dibakarrrr

_Gomen_ lama apdet, aku lagi di luar dan kebetulan di tempat yang sinyalnya itu bikin kita ngomong sh*t and f*ck xD buat online susahnya minta ampun (ini aja upload doc lewat hp, kudu mindah2in dulu pake card reader arghhh #stres), mana sibuk banget lagi. Mudah2an tidak mengecewakan ya? Sekedar bocoran bahwa **fic ini akan selesai sebentar lagi**, mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi ^^ semoga nggak bosen ya nunggunya…

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Nina317Elf**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **Michelle I. Xe**, **Ladychibby**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **sandra difita**, **Api Hitam AMETERASU**, **Momo Haruyuki**, Sakakibara mei, Uciha shizu-chan, **uchiha rin**, **kikihanni**, Guest, Hira-kun, **Akasuna no Fia**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, FallenMonster, **Shuriken89**, **asaechan**, **WaffleAndCream**, **Mizura Kumiko**, **Azakayana Yume**, **Rannada Youichi**, **chioque**, **Kurasu Uchiha**, **lavender kururu-chan**, Aiko Kirisawa, azu may, **Retno UchiHaruno**, sasuThing-chan, **UzuKyu Huri-chan**,** Zenka-chan Reilsha **^^


	12. Chapter 12

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ Ino menatap Gaara yang sedang menggeret Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks—"

"Bodoh! Mulai saat ini kau duduk denganku saja!" ketus Gaara sepihak, amarahnya sudah di ambang batas melihat adiknya selalu menangis karena satu pemuda miskin sialan bernama Sasuke. "Apa sih sebenarnya yang kau tangisi, hah?"

Meski Sakura tak menjawab pun Gaara sudah tahu jawabannya. Pemandangan antara Sakura yang cemburu pada Ino, sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah. Pemuda bajingan itu selalu membuat adiknya menangis.

"Gaara—" sebuah tangan putih mulus berusaha menggapai tangan Gaara yang kosong. Gaara menoleh, mendapati gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ menghentikan langkahnya. "Gaara, aku ada—"

Gaara memicing tak suka, mendadak suara Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta pada Ino kemarin di _café_ itu menggema di kepalanya, "Tch!"

"Ugh," Ino merintih saat tangannya terhempas kasar, iris _aquamarine_nya menatap punggung Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang digeret itu. Bahkan Gaara tak menghiraukannya, menepis tangannya kasar saat ia menyapa. Ino menatap tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bisikkan Aku**

_Mashasih Kishimoto is owner Naruto._

_SasuSaku._  
_slight GaaSaku—family. GaaIno. SasuIno—friendship!_

_AU/OOC/maybe(typo(s))_

_Chapter XII_

* * *

.

.

.

**From Ino:  
Aku tunggu di atap sekolah.**

Dahi pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Dilihatnya sang adik yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang kepala sekolah Tsunade alias ibu angkat Sakura. Gaara menghela napas seraya mengusap rambut yang turun di menutupi wajah polos sang adik, dibenahinya rambut tersebut. Kemudian Gaara melepas jaket merahnya untuk menyelimuti sang adik. Gaara pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut…

.

.

Ino menyandarkan kedua siku di pagar pembatas atap sekolah, ia melihat lapangan sekolahnya yang begitu luas. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah ponsel ungu yang sedari tadi ditatapnya, matanya terlihat redup.

Sementara itu Gaara datang dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat dan napas tersengal yang mati-matian di sembunyikannya. Baju Gaara tidak dimasukan, rambut sedikit berantakan, mata hijau limaunya mendapati gadis pirang yang sedang menunggu dan memunggunginya. Ia pasang wajah sedatar mungkin seraya memasukan tangan di saku celana.

"Waktuku tak banyak—" Ino menoleh mendengar suara tersebut, "Apa keperluanmu?" mata _aquamarine_ itu menangkap adanya sorot dingin dan tak suka ada di mata Gaara.

"Ini soal Sasuke—"

Dengusan kasar Gaara memotong kalimat Ino. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan tertunduk, "Mau pamer kalau kau sudah jadian dengannya?" tanya Gaara sinis, "Selamat." Pemuda itu pun membalikkan badan sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangannya, Gaara enggan menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadian? Dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran. Gaara mengeraskan rahangnya kembali sambil berbalik untuk menepis kasar tangan Ino dan menatap tajam gadis pirang itu.

"Jangan sok tidak tahu apa-apa!" Gaara semakin menatap marah Ino, "Kemarin, di kafe, aku dan Sakura mendengar dan melihat apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu!"

Ino terbelalak, "Kemarin… kau ada di sana? Aku tak melihatmu."

"Tch," Gaara membuang muka dengan wajah muak, "Sudah bagus kau tak melihat aku dan adikku. Kami tak berniat menggangu."

"Mengganggu apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada kian heran.

Gaara menggeram dan menoleh menatap Ino kembali, kali ini dengan tatapan lebih tajam, kerutan dahi dan cengkraman tangannya kasar di kedua lengan Ino. "Dengar! Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki mana pun, tapi… sudah cukup si pecundang Sasuke membuat adikku menangis! Apa lagi saat si pecundang itu menyatakan cinta padamu kemarin di kafe!"

Nada Gaara kian naik lalu menghempaskan kasar bahu Ino. Gadis pirang itu kesakitan memelus-elus kedua lengannya sendiri, ia menatap Gaara kembali yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sakit hatiku tak sebanding jika menyaksikan adikku menangis."

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang menyatakan cinta padaku?!" Ino pun mulai menaikkan nada.

"Cukup dengan sandiwaramu!" potong Gaara, "kau… aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu." Picingan tajam mata Gaara perlahan pudar digantikan sorot sakit seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku benci melihatmu selalu berada dalam pandanganku."

Punggung tegap itu menjauh, Ino menatapnya dengan kaku. Iris _aquamarine-_nya bergerak dengan air yang mulai menggenang. Sementara Gaara tak lagi menyembunyikan raut wajah sakitnya, ia menunduk seraya melangkah lebih jauh sampai ada tangan yang menarik seragamnya dari belakang. Gaara menegakkan kepala, enggan menoleh, kedua tangannya masih berada di dalam saku.

"Mengapa…" suara Ino terdengar seperti isakan di telinga Gaara. "Kau tak pernah mempercayaiku." Dan sepertinya tangisan gadis itu pecah, entahlah Gaara masih terlalu tidak berani untuk menoleh.

"Susah payah aku mengejarmu dan pindah ke sekolah ini. Susah payah aku berusaha perbaiki hubungan kita." Gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk kembali berbicara, "Kau menghilang tanpa kabar semenjak keluar dari penjara karena membunuh Sai. Kau bahkan…"—Ino memelankan suaranya yang benar-benar tak bisa meredam tangis, "Tak pernah menjelaskan status hubungan kita… kau anggap aku apa?"

Gaara membelalakan mata mendengar itu. Ya, Ino merupakan kekasihnya yang ia tinggal di Suna. Semenjak ia terjerat kasus membunuh Sai dan keluar dari penjara kemudian pergi ke Konoha, Gaara tak pernah menemui Ino. Gaara berbuat seperti itu sebenarnya karena merasa dirinya seorang kriminal dan tidak pantas untuk gadis pirang yang terlalu manis untuknya itu. Meski ia begitu… mencintai. Gaara menunduk ketika tangan Ino melepas seragam bagian belakang Gaara.

"Kau… kau tidak tahu seberapa susahnya aku mencari keberadaanmu," Ino masih terdengar menangis, "Kau pun sepertinya tidak pernah memikirkanku… sekarang, kau mengira Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku dan kau marah-marah karena Sakura yang menangis. Kukira karena kau cemburu, ternyata aku salah."

Gaara memicing sakit, masih enggan menoleh. Sejujurnya pun ia marah karena kedua alasan tersebut, Sakura yang menangisi Sasuke, dan karena rasa cemburunya atas pernyataan cinta Sasuke pada Ino. Tapi apa daya? Ia kini mengklaim dirinya lebih pengecut dari si pecundang Sasuke yang selalu membuat adiknya menangis, kini… ia pun merasa sama, tak pernah berhenti membuat Ino menangis.

"Nah," Ino terdengar menceriakan suaranya, dan melangkah mensejajarkan Gaara yang sedari tadi enggan menoleh. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sakura dan aku terkadang sangat iri padanya. Kalau memang kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura…" Gaara diam saja saat Ino meraih tangannya, "…kemarin itu, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang belajar menyatakan cinta untuk Sakura."

Gaara tersentak, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya, mata _jade_-nya melirik ke bawah mendapati _aquamarine_ Ino basah sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harusnya melihat begitu manisnya Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Dia begitu konyol sampai mempelajari ilmu sastra lebih dalam hanya untuk menulis surat cinta untuk Sakura. Dan aku menyarankannya untuk menyatakan langsung, dia bilang kau selalu menyabotase Sakura hingga ia kesulitan." Terang Ino sambil melepas tangan Gaara dan menghela napas untuk membalikkan badan. Langkah Ino pun berhenti sebentar, ia menoleh sedikit namun tak benar-benar memandang Gaara.

"Dan soal hubungan kita, jika kau tak bisa membuat ini menjadi jelas, biar aku saja…" Ino menghela napas sambil menatap lagi lurus ke depan, membuat Gaara tak dapat memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Kita… berakhir."

Punggung kecil si gadis pirang itu menjauh membuat Gaara tanpa sadar mencengkram baju pada bagian dadanya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura membuka mata dan mendapati sang ibu sedang mengusap dahinya, wanita pirang cantik dalam pandangannya tersenyum lemah padanya. Ternyata ia tertidur di ruang kepala sekolah—ruang ibunya sendiri.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ karena terlalu sibuk dan tidak tahu kau sedang sakit."

Sakura bangkit dari sofa itu untuk duduk dengan benar sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening, "Aku cuma sedikit tidak enak badan kok."—bohong, Sakura tahu keadaannya _drop_ karena akhir-akhir ini sering menangis dan memikirkan sesuatu terlalu berat.

"Sampai matamu bengkak?" Tsunade tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya saat Sakura kaget dan menoleh, "Ceritakan pada _Kaa-san_, apa masalahmu?"

Sakura kembali menunduk mendapati tatapan tanya dari ibu angkatnya selaku kepala sekolah itu. Rasa-rasanya ingin menangis saja saat bibirnya terbuka untuk menceritakan apa yang menjadi kegundahan hatinya. Patah hati karena mendapati Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Ino.

Sakura masih memegangi dahinya sambil duduk menyanggah siku di atas baha. "Tidak apa, _Kaa-san_… nanti juga lebih baik dengan sendirinya."

Baru saja Tsunade akan membuka mulut, pintu ruangannya itu terbuka.

"Sakura, ayo makan siang." Gaara, berdiri dengan dua kotak _bento_ di tangannya. Ia menatap keberadaan Tsunade seraya mengangguk. Tsunade diam sebentar karena bingung, rasanya pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki perangai buruk tapi cukup sopan untuk kali ini—meski tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"_Kaa-san_, mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Sakura sambil merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena habis tidur di sofa ruangan ibunya—ruang kepala sekolah. Wajah Sakura terlihat berubah lebih baik semenjak Gaara datang, Tsunade tersenyum mendapati hal tersebut… ia mungkin tak suka dengan perangai Gaara, tapi bagaimana pun… Sakura adalah adik kandung Gaara dan Sakura selalu dapat lebih baik di setiap keadaan saat bersama kakaknya.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ sudah makan siang tadi saat pulang dari rapat dinas, kau dengan kakakmu saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk kemudian berpamitan pada Tsunade dan mengamit lengan Gaara. "_Gaara-nii_ tumben bawa _bento_, aku sampai langsung terbelalak dan bangun dengan semangat lho…"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, pagi ini ia bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk membantu ibu angkatnya memasak dan menyiapkan bekal untuk berdua dengan Sakura. Ia tahu adiknya pasti lupa membawa bekal hari ini jika mengingat kejadian kemarin di kafe.

"Ini buatan ibu angkatku."

"_Souka?_" senyuman tipis dari wajah pucat itu mengembang, "Ngomong-ngomong Gaara-_nii_ tak pernah perkenalkan aku pada keluarga baru _Gaara-nii_."

"Mereka sibuk, tapi hari ini ibu angkatku sedang libur. Pulang sekolah mau ke sana?" tawar Gaara masih berjalan dengan kotak bento di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Iya… ih aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Apakah dia cantik?"

Gaara memasang wajah seperti berpikir, kemudian menatap iris hijau adiknya yang sedang memandanganya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Tak secantik adikku ini." Katanya lagi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Aku serius!"

"Aku pun serius." Sahut Gaara acuh dan menggenggam tangan adiknya lebih erat saat menuruni tangga untuk menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang terdapat beberapa _gazebo_ yang dipayungi pohon-pohon rindang.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Souka_?"

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika mendengar laporan Ino bahwa Sakura dan Gaara salah paham antara dirinya dan Ino. Berarti selama ini Gaara sinis padanya karena mencemaskan Sakura? Astaga!

"Itu sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Ya," Ino mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Baik, inilah waktunya. Jelaskan semua pada Sakura dan nyatakan padanya. Aku akan membuat Gaara sibuk, oke?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah lekas hampiri Sakura, Gaara biar menjadi urusanku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas dan lekas pergi dari situ. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, antara senang mengenai kecemburuan Sakura dan sedih karena ternyata gadis itu benar-benar menangis karenanya. Karena cemburu—hey cemburu tanda cinta kan? Sasuke tersenyum sepanjang koridor sekolah ketika memikirkan itu. tapi…

_"Jauhi adikku, __**miskin**__."_

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sasuke berhenti dengan sendirinya mengingat perkataan Gaara untuknya semalam. Kebetulan ia berdiri di depan UKS yang tidak jauh di situ ada sebuah cermin yang digunakan para murid untuk merapihkan pakaian. Mata kelam Sasuke menatap cermin itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Dilihatnya cerminan diri sendiri. Kulit putih pucat, lengan yang menurutnya kurus dan sepatu kets murahan melapisi kedua kakinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya menundukan kepala menatap sepasang sepatu murahan dan kelihatan sudah kusam.

_"Adikku tak kan bahagia bersama orang miskin…"_

Kalimat Gaara itu terngiang dalam kepalanya, ia sedikit menjambak rambut _raven_ bagian belakangnya sambil melanjutakan langkah dengan ragu. Sapaan demi sapaan dari para murid tidak digubrisnya. Pelajar berambut _raven_ itu terus melangkah dengan wajah datar dan pandangan lesu. Sampai iris kelamnya mendapati sosok yang ia cari, Sakura sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya bersama Gaara.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya belum berani mendekat sampai akhirnya dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang siswa mendekati Gaara. Siswa tersebut membisikki Gaara sesuatu hingga ekspresi Gaara sedikit berubah dan tak lama kemudian berpamitan pada Sakura untuk pergi sebentar. Sasuke tersenyum, entah apa yang dilakukan Ino hingga Gaara berhasil pergi meninggalkan Sakura, yang jelas ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan serileks mungkin sambil mendekati Sakura yang terlihat menyantap makan siangnya sendirian. Hingga jarak dua meter, tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menghentikan langkah, mendadak tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mata hijau Sakura terlihat kaget sesaat dan pipinya bersemu merah, namun tak lama kemudian memalingkan wajah berusaha tak peduli.

Melihat Sakura yang melanjutkan makan siang tanpa berniat melihat kearanya lagi, Sasuke semakin dibuat sedikit gugup. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar mendekat.

"Uh," Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke bergumam.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengelus tengkuknya sendiri demi menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. Sakura terdiam dengan sumpit di depan bibirnya yang terutup karena baru memasukan satu potong nasi kepal. Akhirnya gadis itu tertunduk dan mengangguk sambil menelan makanannya susah payah. Gadis kurus berambut merah muda itu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan agak canggung.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Spontan kunyahan Sakura terhenti dengan mata yang terpaku pada rerumputan di depannya. Sorot matanya terlihat sedikit sedih sambil mengunyah makanan dan menelannya.

"Aku sudah tahu," Sakura membereskan bekalnya yang belum habis, mendadak selera makannya hilang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum kaku, "Pasti kau habis jadian dengan Ino, selamat, ya!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ternyata benar yang diceritakan Ino kalau Sakura salah sangka dan terlihat sangat cemburu. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saking senangnya mengetahui bahwa Sakura cemburu. Cemburu tanda cinta kan?

"Kelihatannya bahagia sekali sampai senyum seperti itu," Sakura menarik napas dan membereskan bekalnya dan Gaara hingga tuntas. "Ah ya, aku belum mengerjakan peer. Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Tunggu," Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sudah berdiri. Gadis itu enggan menoleh sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Ada yang ingin kuakui tentang perasaanku padamu."

Kotak-kotak bento yang Sakura pegang kini terjatuh di atas rumput hingga sisanya terburai berantakan. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat menegang dengan tangan mengepal. Ia akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kuberitahu satu hal," kata Sakura agak ketus, "Perempuan tidak suka melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit. Ingat itu baik-baik dan pikirkan perasaan Ino-_chan_." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi dengan langkah dipercepat, tidak tahu kalau Sasuke terkekeh bahagia masih duduk di _gazebo_ memandang tubuhnya.

"KAU CEMBURU?" teriak Sasuke setelah Sakura agak menjauh. Langkah Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti namun belum berani menoleh sampai mendegar suara lagi. "KAU BERKATA SEOLAH KAU PERNAH MERASAKANNYA."

Sakura akhirnya menoleh dengan kepalan tangan, "YA, AKU CEMBURU!"

Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang duduk di _gazebo_ dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pinggiran kursi _gazebo_ di samping masing-masing kakinya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati wajah Sakura yang merah padam seakan ingin menangis.

"AKU CEMBURU MAKA DARI ITU JAUHI AKU!" teriak Sakura tak peduli dengan beberapa murid lainnya yang menonton dirinya. Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Sakura yang tengah melarikan diri.

"SAKURA! TUNGGU!"

Sakura tidak menggubris bahkan kini berlari semakin kencang. Sasuke yang mempercepat langkahnya merasa tak mungkin menarik tangan Sakura karena mungkin gadis itu justru menangis kencang dan minta dilepaskan.

"SAKURA! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

**Drap drap!**

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sakura berhenti. Sasuke pun berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya. Jantung keduanya terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Bukan karena sehabis berlari, tapi karena kaget sehabis mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, SAKURA." teriak Sasuke dengan napas sedikit memburu, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan degup jantungnya yang menggila karena ini. Bahkan lorong sekolah mendadak sunyi, hampir seluruh murid terkejut. "TOLONG, TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU. AKU MENYUKAIMU DAN AKU TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA PUN DENGAN INO. ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU BERLATIH SEPERTI ORANG BODOH UNTUK MENGATAKAN INI PADAMU. AKU MEMPERSIAPKAN SEGALANYA SAMPAI INO MAU MEMBANTUKU."

Sasuke berteriak begitu dalam satu tarikan napas dan membuatnya tersengal-sengal. Perlahan, bisik-bisik dari para murid mulai mengudara. Sementara itu Sasuke masih melihat punggung Sakura belum bergerak dan justru bergetar. Pemuda jangkung dengan mata kelam itu akhirnya mendekati Sakura dan dengan ragu menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

"Hiks…" isak gadis itu menutup mulutnya saat sudah menghadap Sasuke, matanya telah basah. "_BAKA~!_" bentak Sakura berusaha meredam tangisnya yang malah semakin pecah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan harunya dan memeluk Sakura yang masih bersikeras menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuh kecil itu dipeluknya erat tapi entah mengapa justru tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

"_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!_"

"Ucapkan itu sepuasmu jika bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKAAAAA!_"

Pelukan mereka terlepas tak peduli lagi tanggapan murid-murid disekitarnya. Pipi basah Sakura di hapus oleh Sasuke yang terkekeh senang.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak—"

"IYA!"

"Iya, iya…" sahut Sasuke pasrah akhirnya menuruti saja pernyataan Sakura. Tapi sesungguhnya degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan napasnya terasa lebih ringan sekarang. "Jadi, sudah jelas, kan? Jangan cemburu lagi ya…"

Wajah yang masih agak basah itu semakin bersemu merah, Sakura membuang wajahnya menahan malu. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak membohongiku kan?"

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura, "Aku tidak pernah membohongimu apa pun."

Jemari kurus dan panjang Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura agar terangkat menghadapnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu dengan sorot yang lebih dalam kali ini. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

"A-aku…"

"Tuan muda, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Seorang pria berjas hitam datang dengan beberapa rekannya.

"Tuan muda, Sasuke. Maaf mengganggu," orang-orang berjas hitam itu berojigi sebentar. "Tuan besar Fugaku memanggil anda sekarang di kantor pusat. Ini darurat."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis sementara Sakura kini menatapnya tajam. "Tuan muda? Bukankah Sasuke-_kun_ murid beasiswa di sini?"

"Maaf nona, tolong jaga sikap Anda. Keluarga Uchiha juga memiliki seluruh saham di semua sekolah Arts Academy. Tuan muda Sasuke adalah putera mahkota Uchiha."

"Putera mahkota?" Sakura membeo dengan alis merah muda yang mengkerut dalam, diliriknya Sasuke dengan tatapan lebih tajam. "Kau bilang tidak pernah membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku tak mengenal orang-orang ini." Sanggah Sasuke dan beralih pada orang-orang berjas hitam di hadapannya, "Siapa kalian? Tolong jangan bergurau, aku sedang pada masa penting hidupku!"

"Kami suruhan ayah Anda, tuan muda. Saya mohon ikut kami, karena tuan besar Fugaku benar-benar memanggil Anda."

"Katakan ini lelucon!" ketus Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup!" sambar Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kupikir kau pemuda jujur dan ternyata aku salah menilai."

"Tidak, Sakura. Dengarkan aku…"

"Dan kupikir kau tulus padaku. Aku sudah cukup besar rasa karena pernyataan sukamu. Tapi biar kutebak, seorang tuan muda sepertimu pasti sering melakukan hal konyol untuk bersenang-senang seperti itu."

"Sakura, kau salah paham! Aku tidak mengenal mereka!"

"Katakan ini lelucon," Sakura memotong tajam. "Terimakasih, atas semua hal yang pernah kita jalani. Kau patut diberi penghargaan _the best actor_."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bahkan sudah pernah bermalam di rumahku bersama keluargaku!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Oh ya? Bisa saja kan mereka semua yang ada di rumahmu adalah orang bayaran **tuan muda Sasuke semata**!"

Dan Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat Sakura menepis tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Sedangkan dirinya yang seperti dilanda patah hati—karena baru saja berbunga-bunga dan sekarang terhempas begitu saja—pun hanya menurut ling-lung saat digiring oleh para pria berjas hitam yang katanya suruhan sang ayah. Mata kelamnya bergerak gelisah.

_Mimpi buruk apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Next chapter adalah chapter terakhir ^^** itu berarti hutang fict-ku akan berkurang. Maaf jadi jarang update karena sibuk banget di sini. Ini ngetik juga colong2an waktu. Online fb lewat hp juga kadang maksa. Sekalinya senggang lagi sibuk kejar one piece XD dan lagi mulai ketagihan ikutin anime K-Project! Shounen-ai banget ihihihi, yang fujoshi pasti suka sama anime itu.

Akhir kata, makasih sudah baca ^^ mind to review?


	13. Chapter 13

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bahkan sudah pernah bermalam di rumahku bersama keluargaku!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Oh ya? Bisa saja kan mereka semua yang ada di rumahmu adalah orang bayaran **tuan muda Sasuke semata**!"

Dan Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat Sakura menepis tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Sedangkan dirinya yang seperti dilanda patah hati—karena baru saja berbunga-bunga dan sekarang terhempas begitu saja—pun hanya menurut ling-lung saat digiring oleh para pria berjas hitam yang katanya suruhan sang _Tou-san_. Mata kelamnya bergerak gelisah.

_Mimpi buruk apa ini?_

.

.

.

* * *

Bisikkan Aku

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU/OOC/OC/maybe(typo(s))

SasuSaku slight GaaIno

Chapter XIII

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara pelan pada murid di hadapannya, mereka sedang berada di ruang UKS sekolah. "Dan kenapa kau panggil aku?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan datar namun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya setelah melirik gadis pirang di atas ranjang UKS.

"Karena yang digumamkannya itu namamu sebelum ia pingsan," jawab murid laki-laki tersebut. "Kau boleh kerluar," gumam Gaara datar padanya tanpa berucap terima kasih. Ia melirik lagi pada Yamanaka Ino yang sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang UKS.

"_Baka_," Gaara duduk di samping ranjang Ino, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah gadis itu yang sedikit pucat. "Selalu saja kau menyusahkan aku, sekali pun aku pergi—kau bahkan mengejarku." Pemuda itu menghela napas mengamati raut wajah polos Ino.

Pikirannya kembali teringat pada memori beberapa tahun silam. Dulu, ialah yang mengejar-ngejar Ino dan dengan seenaknya mencampakkan Ino juga saat terjerat kasus pembunuhan Shimura Sai. Awalnya, Gaara sudah bermasalah pada Sai saat mengetahui pemuda berambut eboni itu memacari adiknya, Sakura. Gaara curiga Sai hanya balas dendam karena Ino telah Gaara dapatkan.

Dan terjadilah. Ia ingat bagimana menemukan luka memar pada tubuh Sakura karena ulah Sai. Ia menggeram. Rasa cemburunya masalah Ino bertumpuk parah menjadi kebencian karena beraninya Sai melukai Sakura—sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kendali untuk menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu. Yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya sendiri jeblos ke penjara selama setahun dan segera dikeluarkan oleh orang tua angkatnya.

Gaara mengusap wajahnya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengetik pesan singkat pada adiknya.

**_To: Sakura._**

**_Jangan menungguku, aku banyak urusan. Hati-hati ketika pulang, minta supir Kaa-sanmu untuk menjemput. Nanti sore akan kujemput kau untuk bertemu Kaa-san angkatku._**

.

==00==00==00==

.

**_To: Gaara-nii._**

**_Huh, menghilang seenaknya. Baiklah, jam lima sore. Jangan lupa, ya!_**

Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara setelah mengetik balasan SMS untuk kakaknya. Setelah menekan tombol _send_, ia pun menatap ke sekitar. Ia masih di kelas. Pelajaran sudah habis hari ini, Sasuke dan Gaara tidak kembali ke kelas sejak bel tanda istirahat telah usai berdering. Tas mereka masih tertinggal di bangku masing-masing.

Anehnya, tadi guru-guru tidak menanyakan dimana keberadaan kedua murid tersebut. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura meraih tasnya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke tas Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam tadi. Saat Sasuke dibawa oleh beberapa orang berjas yang mengatakan Sasuke adalah tuan muda, pemilik Konoha Arts Academy—dan omong kosong-omong kosong yang membuat Sakura bertambah muak.

Sakura akui, itu bukan omong kosong—barangkali. Dirinya lah yang kelewat naïf untuk ditipu seorang tuan muda yang katanya Uchiha. Padahal, baru saja… baru saja, ia dan Sasuke menyatakan perasaan masing-masing hingga satu koridor sekolah sepi karena teriakan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkan teman-teman satu sekolahannya nanti.

Tapi kenyataan pahitnya, ia sudah hilang kepercayaan pada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Permisi, nona," sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Sakura yang sedang menyampirkan tas. Dilihatnya seorang berjas yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, sepertinya itu adalah salah satu orang yang tadi menjemput Sasuke. "Maaf, apa benar ini kelas Uchiha Sasuke? Saya bertugas untuk mengambil tasnya."

Sakura melirik tas di sebelah bangkunya, "Oh… ya," gadis itu meraih tas ransel hitam Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyerahkannya. Ekspresinya datar namun menyimpan sedikit gurat kecewa yang diselimuti wajah angkuh—enggan mengakui bahwa dirinya sedih.

"Terima kasih, nona."

"Tunggu."

Pria berjas itu berhenti memutar arah, di tangannya menenteng tas ransel hitam Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghirup napas, tatapannya bimbang menatap lantai, "Sebenarnya… siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha?" mata hijau Sakura akhirnya menatap pria di depannya dengan sorot menuntut, "Sasuke Uchiha, siapa dia?"

Pria yang ditanyai diam sebentar, menatap heran pada gadis kurus di depannya, "Sungguh nona tak mengetahuinya?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Tidak mungkin!" pelajar berambut _raven_ itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, ia tertunduk di atas meja kerja besar bertanda nama 'Fugaku Uchiha'. Di hadapannya, di seberangnya meja itu, duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang selama belasan tahun ini ia kenal sebagai _Tou-san_nya yang sederhana dan pekerja buruh—kini memakai setelan kemeja berlapis jas dengan dasi gelap yang terlihat mahal.

"Berbahagialah," _Tou-san_nya membuka lebar kedua tangan ke atas, kedua telapak tangannya mengarah ke langit-langit, kiri dan kanan. "Kau putera mahkota, lihat perusahaan ini… _Sharingan _Inc adalah rahasia besar Uchiha." Kini mata kelam sang _Tou-san_ menatapnya, "Aku putuskan untuk membuka jubah lusuh kita dan memamerkan jubah kerajaan yang kita miliki—sebenarnya _Kaa-san_mu yang bersikeras."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Belasan tahun hidup sebagai pemuda miskin berbeasiswa kini dikejutkan dengan fakta kalau keluarganya kaya raya. Mengapa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_nya seperti kurang kerjaan seperti itu? "Jadi selama ini _Tou-san_ bekerja di sini?"

Fugaku mengangguk, Sasuke masih menatap dengan kerutan alis tak percaya, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Untuk apa semua ini _Tou-san_ sembunyikan?—"

Fugaku membuka mulut, namun Sasuke memotongnya, "—dan mengapa harus diungkap sekarang? M-maksudku kenapa hari ini? Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin atau besok saja? Kenapa harus hari ini?"

Dihujami kalimat bertubi-tubi nampak mengefekan wajah Fugaku yang berubah heran, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke menatap ke sekitar, ruangan ini separuh luas rumah kontrakannya. Memiliki pendingin yang nyaman dan sejuk. Tidak suka dengan kemewahan ini? Bercanda! Tentu saja suka, "Tapi kenapa harus hari ini, _Tou-san_? Juga kau menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk menjemputku hari ini?"

"Sudah kubilang _Kaa-san_mu yang bersikeras," jawab Fugaku, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri lebih suka ungkap identitas saat kau temukan calon isteri. Tapi _Kaa-san_mu benar-benar mendesakku. Ini soal kemarin malam… sesungguhnya kami lihat apa yang terjadi padamu."

Sasuke yang sedang sedikit menunduk itu kini mengangkat wajahnya, "M-maksud _Tou-san_?"

Fugaku menghela napas, ekspresinya nampak berusaha tetap teduh, "Aku benci melihat anakku murung karena si merah Sabaku. Aku dengar pemuda itu menghinamu habis-habisan. Aku percaya kau kuat, hanya saja _Kaa-san_mu terus memohon padaku."

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Seingatnya, kemarin malam sehabis meredakan emosi serta tangis dalam diamnya, ia sudah tunjukan raut baik-baik saja pada kedua orang tuanya ketika masuk. Ia juga ingat betul bahwa dirinya beralasan Gaara sedang terburu-buru minta diarahkan jalan ke rumah teman hingga tak bisa mampir.

"Dan soal Haruno Sakura…" suara Fugaku kembali membuat Sasuke mangangkat wajah.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Kau sangat cantik…" seorang wanita berambut cokelat memeluk Sakura erat, "_Ne,_ pantas kau adalah adiknya yang selalu disayanginya. Mari masuk, aku sudah buat kue khusus untukmu, lho." Ucapnya ramah dengan nada antusias dan terselip rasa gemas.

Sakura tersenyum menunjukan gigi-giginya, "T-terima kasih Karura-_basan_."

"Ah jangan panggil begitu, kau adalah adik kandung Gaara berarti kau adalah anakku juga…"

Karura pun membawa Sakura masuk sementara Gaara mengikuti dari belakang. Sore ini Gaara menjemput Sakura untuk bertemu dengan ibu angkatnya sesuai janjinya pada sang adik. Kebetulan Karura sangat ingin bertemu Sakura.

Ponsel Gaara berdering dalam saku celana levisnya, ia pun merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan lempengan cantik berwarna gelap itu. Dilihatnya ada pesan masuk, dari Ino…

**Gaara, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu, aku berjanji tadi siang adalah yang terakhir.**

Gaara menatap layar ponsel itu dengan tatapan datar. Ragu-ragu hatinya, ingin membalas untuk menanyakan keadaan namun… _flip_. Ponsel itu dilipat kembali dan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia putuskan untuk segera masuk.

Sesuai dugaannya, pasti _Kaa-san_nya membawa Sakura ke dapur untuk dicekoki berbagai macam kue buatan _Kaa-san_ angkatnya itu. Gaara melepas kedua sepatunya dan menaruh kunci motor di atas meja. Lantas segera ke dapur untuk ambil air minum.

Benar saja, kini mulut Sakura sudah penuh dengan kue salju hingga sagunya sedikit berantakan di bibir merah muda gadis itu. Gaara tersenyum miring melihat Karura mendorongnya tubuhnya untuk minggir dari depan kulkas karena wanita paruh baya itu sedang ingin mengambil _pudding_ dan sirup.

Gaara melirik selagi menenggak minuman, Sakura juga nampak antusias menerima berbagai macam cemilan dan makanan ringan. Gadis remaja itu kini nampak seperti balita atau anak sekolah dasar yang girang mendapat banyak makanan. Sepertinya Karura dan Sakura langsung cocok hanya karena cemilan.

"Uwah, ini enak…" komentar Sakura menyendok berbinar _pudding_ dalam _cup_ ketiganya. Karura menatap senang, "Makanmu banyak juga, ya…"

Sakura jadi nyengir tidak enak, "Ini karena makanan buatan Karura-k_aasan_ enak. Mm, aku bisa menaikkan berat badanku kalau terus seperti ini. Hihi."

"Memang _Kaa-san_mu di rumah tidak pernah masak?"

"Eh? Pernah sih, tapi jarang… _Kaa-san_ sibuk bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah, belum lagi sering ke kantor Hokage untuk membatu _Tou-san_-ku."

"Oh, ya. Kau menjadi anaknya Jiraiya-_san_ dan Tsunade-_san_, ya…"

Sakura mengangguk dan menikmati _pudding_ cup ke tiganya. Karura menaruh dagu di atas tautan jemarinya sendiri. "Mm, hebat juga ya. Jiraiya-_san_ adalah wali kota sedangkan Tsunade-_san_ adalah kepala sekolah. Kau gadis yang beruntung."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku bersyukur bertemu _Kaa-san_ Tsunade yang menyayangiku dan sabar padaku. Walau beliau jarang di rumah sih. Jujur aku ingin sekali diajari masak olehnya…" Sakura kini tak sadar krim cokelat bersarang di sekitar bibirnya dengan berantakan, tetap melanjutkan acara merogoh _cup pudding_ dengan sendok kecil.

"Ah, kau sangat manis. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi anak angkatku? Akan kubuatkan _pudding_ berbagai rasa tiap pagi sebelum aku bekerja. Akan kubuat roti bakar juga kue-kue kecil untukmu. Juga kita akan masak bersama—mungkin aku akan berhenti bekerja, kebetulan aku sudah lelah. Biar suamiku saja yang menghidupi kita. Hihi."

Karura kini melirik Gaara yang ternyata sedang berdiri di depan kulkas, sibuk mengetik-ngetik di ponsel. Wanita yang masih cantik berambut cokelat itu memajukan sedikit wajahnya, lalu berbisik pada Sakura, "Kau tahu…"

Mendengar itu, Sakura dengan bibir belepotan mengangkat alis dan ikut memajukan wajah dan melirik ke arah Karura melirik. Dilihatnya Gaara masih sibuk dengan ponsel, malah kini sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Karura melanjutkan, "Gaara itu tidak asik. Dia kesayangan suamiku dalam bela diri. Mereka sering pergi bersama dan egois meninggalkanku di rumah. Ah, andai kau juga aku adopsi. Kalian pasti akan menjadi anak-anakku yang manis… oh mungkin aku akan hubungi Tsunade-_san_ untuk mengambilmu saja."

"Eh? Karura-_kaasan_ kenal dengan _Kaa-san_-ku?"

"Tentu saja, kami rekan bisnis—"

"—_Kaa-san,_ aku pergi dulu." Gaara memotong, "Ada urusan. Sakura, kau di sini dan jangan kemana pun sebelum aku datang. Kalau mau pulang, tunggu aku. Aku pergi."

Dan pemuda berambut merah itu pergi begitu saja sebelum Karura mau pun Sakura menjawab. Sakura berkedip, sementara Karura kembali sedikit merampas lengan Sakura, "Lihat kan, dia tipikal suamiku sekali… Gaara benar-benar datar dan kaku seperti _Tou-san_-nya. Hihi, bahkan sikap protektifnya juga sama."

—Kriing!

Dering telepon rumah terdengar, memotong omongan Karura yang bibirnya masih terbuka. "Habiskan makanannya, ya! Aku akan angkat telpon sebentar—" dan wanita itu melenggang menjauhi dapur. Sementara Sakura kini bersendawa paska kepergian Karura. Gadis itu nyengir sendiri dan segera mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_ secara asal yang sudah pasti masih menyisakan noda.

Ia menyambar segelas sirup yang tadi diberikan Karura, sambil menenggak isinya, samar Sakura dengar apa yang Karura bicarakan dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Hari ini? Sore ini? Kenapa mendadak?" Karura mengigit jarinya ibu jarinya selagi mendengar balasan di telpon tersebut, "T-tapi aku sedang kedatangan tamu. Ada adik dari anak angkatku sedang berkunjung—ah—iya, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera ke sana. _Hai'_."

Menaruh gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya, Karura menghela napas lantas kembali ke dapur. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau di sini saja ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku ada perlu. Maafkan aku karena akan meninggalkanmu sebentar—"

"Oh ya tidak apa-apa…" jawab Sakura jadi tidak enak sendiri. Sepertinya Karura memang wanita karir yang cukup sibuk seperti yang Gaara katakan.

Karura pun membereskan cepat meja dapur dan membawa Sakura ke ruang tivi untuk disuruhnya duduk. "Ini remotnya, ini cemilannya, ini selimutmu jika kau mengantuk." Karura menepuk-nepuk sofa besar itu, "Ini cukup empuk dan nyaman untuk tidur. Ambilah minuman sendiri di kulkas. Pokoknya anggap rumah sendiri, ya…"

Sakura nyengir tidak enak, "Terima kasih, tapi jangan repot-repot."

"Tidak, apa-apa. Aku sangat menyukai anak gadis apa lagi yang manis. Lagi pula kau cukup kurus, aku ingin kau gendut sedikit. Hihi. Makan yang banyak, ya! Aku harap kau mau menginap di sini dan tunggu kepulanganku, ya… aku hanya sebentar. Mungkin Gaara akan mengajakmu bermain _playstation_ ketika ia pulang. Ah, anak itu. Entah kemana dan suka tidak jelas pulangnya."

Karura menjelaskan sambil mondar-mandir mencari sepatu pantopelnya. Kebetulan wanita itu memakai setelan _casual_ rumahan yang cukup rapih hingga perlu memakai _sweater_ saja kalau ingin pergi seperti sekarang.

Sakura sibuk menyamankan diri di sofa santai depan layar LCD besar itu. Beberapa toples cemilan yang sepertinya cocok dengan lidahnya itu berada di atas meja beserta sirupnya tadi. Selimut sudah tersedia di samping tubuhnya. Karura benar-benar tipe ibu yang perhatian dan memanjakan. Sakura menjadi sedikit iri dengan Gaara.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah bekerja, aku ingin bersantai di rumah mengurus keluarga. Tapi sulit melepas relasiku yang sekarang," Karura bercerita selagi menata isi tas jinjingnya, "Apa lagi _Sharingan Inc_ yang terkenal—duh." Ponsel berdering, "Halo—iya. Aku akan segera ke sana. Aku sedang bersiap-siap."

Wanita itu menghela napas stres, Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku bingung akan bagaimana. Mau menyalakan tivi takut dibilang tidak sopan, mau menyemil sekarang tapi Karura masih di situ dan terlihat sedang tidak bagus situasinya.

Karura akhirnya menelpon seseorang, menjepit ponselnya dengan bahu sambil menggunakan sepatu pantopel kantorannya, "Kau juga di suruh datang, kan? Iya, rapat mendadak ini… kudengar pemilik S_haringan Inc_ sudah memutuskan untuk membuka jati diri? _Nani_? _Arts Academy_?"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar nama sekolahnya disebut, sambil berpura-pura merogoh toples cemilan, Sakura mencuri dengar. Karura kini berdiri meraih tas jinjing dan beranjak keluar. "Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Anakku juga bersekolah di sana, lho. Siapa? Sasuke Uchiha? Oh akan kutanyakan nanti—"

Gadis berambut gulali yang duduk di atas sofa itu membeku dengan sebelah pipi penuh cemilan dan sebelah tangan di dalam toples. Siapa yang tadi Karura sebut? Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura menoleh kini melihat Karura semakin jauh dengan suara semakin samar.

Karura membalikkan badan secara tiba-tiba ketika Sakura baru saja akan bangkit dari sofa untuk menguntit, "Ah sebentar," Karura menjauhkan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri…"

Sakura kembali nyengir kaku, masih penasaran dengan yang Karura bicarakan. Samar-samar kembali Sakura dengar, tapi tak ada satu pun yang terdengar olehnya. Sial.

.

==00==00==00==

.

**A few days later…**

"Psst… Psst…"

"Sudah dengar belum kabarnya si Uchiha itu pemilik sekolah ini?"

"_Nani_? Si mantan anak culun itu?"

"Iya…!"

"Wah, _epic_. Dia sudah menjadi tampan belakangan ini. Dan tak kusangka ternyata anak orang kaya."

"Pintar juga ia sembunyikan identitas."

Sakura memejamkan mata menutup buku bacaannya di atas meja. Kelas ini masih bising karena seperti biasa, guru Kakashi yang bertugas mengisi jam pertama datang terlambat. Beberapa hari berlalu, bangku di sebelahnya, bangku Sasuke, tak terisi karena pemiliknya tidak masuk.

Seringkali ia dengar desas desus tentang Sasuke yang ternyata anak pemilik Sharingan Inc—sebuah perusahaan swasta paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Ia tahu, ia sering dengar tentang Sharingan Inc, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang di balik perusahaan ternama itu adalah Uchiha.

Bahkan waktu ia ke rumah Gaara lagi dan menginap karena merindukan Karura yang selalu memanjakannya, Sakura banyak mendengar dari Karura, kalau Sharingan Inc milik Uchiha itu sudah merambat ke asian bahkan akan internasional. Karura yang ceria juga terus membicarkan putera Uchiha yang tampan, Sasuke. Ibu angkat Gaara itu terus menggoda Sakura yang dikabarkan sempat dekat dengan Sasuke di sekolah.

Sakura berusaha tidak peduli, namun ketika ia menonton televisi pun tidak ada satu pun _channel_ yang tidak memberitakan profil pemilik Sharingan Inc yang selama ini menutup jati diri. Apa tujuan mereka yang kini mengungkap identitas masih digali. Wajah Fugaku dan Mikoto seringkali terpampang di media masa terutama televisi, mereka menolak untuk diwawancarai.

Dan kini tayangan _infotainment_ terus memberitakan Sasuke Uchiha. Foto-fotonya dari yang culun hingga terbaru dan terkeren bermunculan hingga menjadi topik laris manis di dunia _infotainment_ dan dunia maya. Mengingat dulu Sasuke pernah membintangi iklan layanan masyarakat bersama Sakura.

Dalam hal ini, Sakura jadi kecipratan. Gosip beredar kalau Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Rona merah sempat menyelimuti wajah Sakura saat pertama kali mendengar gosip tentang dirinya itu, tapi begitu mengingat kalau Sasuke membohonginya selama ini ia jadi kesal sendiri. Sakura berusaha mendingin dan mengkeraskan hatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, hubungan Anda selama ini dengan Sasuke?"

"Nampaknya, Anda begitu dekat."

"Kami punya foto-fotonya."

"Anda kekasih yang setia saat Sasuke culun—"

"—sampai menjadi tampan."

Sakura mencengkram tas merah mudanya yang ia tenteng di depan. Ia tertunduk berusaha menutupi emosinya. Wartawan-wartawan ini tidak sekali ini saja menyambanginya. Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya setiap ia pulang sekolah.

Desas desus tak nyaman dari teman-teman di belakang punggungnya membuatnya semakin tertekan. Dalam hatinya, andai saja pemberitaan itu benar. Kalau ia memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukan Sasuke yang sekarang. Yang tak pernah muncul setelah membohonginya. Ia ingin Sasuke yang dulu, yang berpenampilan culun dan cepat gemetar.

Sakura menghirup napas tanpa membuka bibirnya, ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum manis, "Aku? Mana mungkin punya hubungan spesial dengan putera mahkota… kami hanya teman dan rekan lawan main saat syuting iklan. Itu saja, kok." Gadis itu tertawa menceriakan suaranya, matanya merespon jenaka tiap pertanyaan berikutnya terlontar.

"Oh iya, sewaktu ia masih jadi dengan identitas lama aku berteman dengannya. Biasa saja sih. Dia pemuda yang baik, sopan dan pintar. Ternyata ia penuh kesederhanaan. Soal hubungan, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

"—tapi dari salah satu sumber di sekolah Anda, kalian sering bersama bahkan sebangku. Kalian juga pernah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain di koridor sekolah."

Sakura membatu sebentar, kejadian hari itu, saat Sasuke berteriak menyatakan perasaan padanya, adalah peristiwa yang selalu membayanginya—dan pada akhirnya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang cengen dalam waktu singkat.

"O-oh itu… kami sedang latihan drama—" Sakura menunduk menatap tas merah muda yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya, "kurasa…" lanjutnya berbisik.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Maaf, ya._"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya datar menatap layar LCD besar di rumah barunya. Rumah mewah yang luasnya sepuluh kali lipat dari kontrakan sederhana lamanya. Tidak, bukan sepuluh, mungkin dua puluh kali lipat! Gambar gadis berambut merah muda itu kini nampak setengah berlari menghindari wartawan dan masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan.

Sasuke menghela napas…

Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak masuk sekolah. Kerjaannya hanya menonton televisi dan membaca buku di perpustakaan kecil di rumah barunya ini. Sarapan hingga makan malam yang disantapnya adalah makanan berkelas dan penuh gizi. Jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan lalunya yang makan makanan sederhana seadanya.

Mata kelamnya selalu melihat Sasuko, adik perempuannya, sibuk ke salon dan berbelanja bersama Mikoto. Fugaku yang menjelma menjadi bos besar yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan laptop, jarang di rumah dan pergi kemana pun bersama asistennya, Hayate.

Hidup Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Senang, harusnya ia senang. Karena kini ia memeperbaiki harga dirinya yang selama ini diinjak teman-teman sekolahnya—semasa culun. Tapi, kesenangannya terasa hampa—bukan, tapi menyakitkan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya sakit dan kepalanya seperti akan pecah.

Harusnya ini menjadi hidup yang bagaikan_ dreams come true_. Harusnya ia bisa membuat status sosialnya yang sekarang menjadi senjata ampuh untuk meninju telak wajah Gaara yang sempat menghinanya habis-habisan. Harusnya ini semua bisa ia manfaatkan untuk membahagiakan gadis yang selama ini menerimanya, apa adanya.

"Sakura…" bisiknya merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia enggan masuk sekolah karena terlalu takut untuk bertemu gadis itu. Raut marah yang tak pernah Sakura tunjukan padanya membuat Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapatkannya. Ia ingin menjelaskan, tapi rasanya sulit. Ia tahu Sakura tipe yang tak mudah percaya apa lagi setelah dibohongi—padahal Sasuke tak membohongi apa pun di sini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi pengangguran yang menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ini sudah hampir seminggu!" Mikoto bertolak pinggang melihat banyak bungkusan kosong di atas meja dan anaknya, Sasuke, yang terlihat begitu berantakan seperti orang tidak tidur berhari-hari dan sekarat di atas sofa.

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng, "Dasar kau ini… pokoknya senin nanti kau harus masuk sekolah!"

"T-tapi aku belum siap _Kaa-san_."

"Mau sampai kapan?!"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Mata kelamnya tertuju ke layar LCD yang tak pernah mati itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan agak kusam, rambutnya kusut berantakan, karena tidak mandi juga beberapa hari. Ia hanya duduk sepanjang waktu dan tiduran di sofa, di depan tv dengan beberapa cemilan. Atau kalau bosan ia akan ke perpustakaan sederhana keluarganya.

"Tidak ada, alasan. Pokoknya kau harus masuk ke sekolah. Sudah cukup aku dan _Tou-san_mu memberi waktu. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini."

Mikoto pun berlalu dan datang Sasuko melempari Sasuke handuk.

"_Nii-san _mandilah! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu. Sakura-_neechan_ pasti juga enggan berdekatan denganmu kalau begini!"

Sasuke melotot pada adiknya yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan Sasuke. Lihat gadis kecil yang sedang mencoba menjadi remaja itu! Baju yang dikenakannya bukan kaus sembarangan, juga sandal rumahan yang terlihat nyaman dan mahal.

Kini gadis itu sedang menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar di sofa besar nan empuk. Di sebalah Sasuke. "_Ne, ne_, aku akan bantu bicara pada Sakura-_neechan_ kalau kau tidak berani. Dasar payahh…"

Ya, Sasuko tahu semuanya. Semua masalah yang Sasuke alami. Karena memang hanya pada Sasukolah Sasuke bercerita meski secara implisit, tapi sepertinya adik perempuannya yang masih masuk awal sekolah menengah pertama itu terlalu peka.

"Sakura-_neechan_ tidak akan marah, kan cuma salah paham. Kurasa _Nii-san_ saja yang terlalu pengecut untuk menjelaskan."

"Bicara saja, lebih mudah dari pada melakukan." Ketus Sasuke menatap datar layar TV LCD besanya.

Sasuko menarik punggungnya dan menaruh cemilan, "Baik." Katanya dengan ekspresi menantang, "Akan kutemui Sakura-_nee_ sekarang juga. Akan kukatakan 'tolong temui _Nii-san_-ku yang tidak mau sekolah karena takut bertemu padamu.'" Dan gadis itu bangkit—

"—tunggu!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya hingga terhempas di atas sofa kembali. Ia memasang wajah terpaksa bercampur kesal, "Tidak perlu. Aku akan masuk sekolah hari senin."

Sasuko tersenyum mengejek, "Che, baiklah."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu asyik sendiri dengan kedua telinga yang disumpal _headset_, mata hijaunya bergerak teratur membaca isi buku novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar kebisingan di luar karena _volume_ mp3-nya yang kelewat keras. Sampai ia merasakan meja tempatnya duduk di kelas ini sedikit bergetar dan bergeser.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, mata beriris _emerald_-nya terbuka lebih lebar. Sasuke Uchiha yang digelimangi gadis-gadis _fans _karbitan kini duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura—memang tempatnya duduk di situ sih. Wajah pemuda berumur jalan delapan belas tahun itu terlihat pucat dan datar. Ekspresinya dingin dan angkuh.

Seragam Sasuke terlihat baru dan aroma tubuh pemuda itu kini tercium segar. Benar-benar necis dan pas dengan tampangnya yang memang pantas menjadi tuan muda. Gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya kini mengalihkan perhatian, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengerutkan alis sedikit sedih kemudian memicingkan mata menatap kembali bukunya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sekarang sungguh membuatnya semakin yakin kalau memang ia selama ini jadi alat permainan iseng-iseng belaka. Lihat saja wajah datar nan dingin itu, seolah tak mengenal—atau malah tak menganggap Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi benar, ya, kau putera mahkota."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendekatimu sewaktu kau culun tapi aku malu—"

"—aku juga ingin berteman denganmu dulu kok, aku hanya takut teman-teman memushiku."

"Maafkan aku, ya."

Suara gadis-gadis yang berusaha mencari perhatian itu tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Mata kelam Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan novel dan telinga tersumpal _headset_ putih. Gadis itu nampak tak terganggu dengan keberadaannya—atau malah tidak dianggap? Sasuke berusaha mendinginkan ekspresinya, efek karena tidak tahu harus mulai berbicara bagaimana dengan Sakura.

Gadis-gadis masih mengelilingi mejanya. Sakura mengecilkan _volume_ mp3-nya secara diam-diam untuk mencuri dengar.

"Kudengar juga ternyata Sakura dan kau hanya latihan akting ya, waktu di sekolah?"

"Akting kalian hebat lho."

"Iya, aku bersyukur ternyata itu cuma akting."

"Nah, karena itu hanyalah akting. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ ingin pindah duduk? Agar tidak bosan bisa duduk di sebelahku."

"Di sebelahku saja kosong. Dekat jendela lagi."

KRAK! Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba hingga meja sedikit terdorong kasar. Keadaan seketika hening. "Permisi, aku butuh mengembalikan buku. Tolong beri aku jalan," kata Sakura sedikit dingin. Ekspresinya angkuh. Gadis-gadis itu saling pandang kemudian memberi Sakura sedikit ruang untuk keluar dari lingkaran mereka.

"Dingin sekali dia itu—"

"—mentang-mentang puteri kepala sekolah."

"Kuyakin ia mau berteman denganmu karena tahu kalau kau putera mahkota. Ya, kan, Sasuke?"

"Lebih baik kau segera pindah tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman."

"Ya, apa enaknya duduk tepat di depan meja guru?"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan celotehan para gadis karena perhatiannya kini tersedot total oleh punggung Sakura yang melangkah pergi. Gadis itu tak menoleh sedikit pun meski Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura sedang ragu-ragu berjalan.

"Sudah lebih baik bersamaku di sudut, kau bisa mendengarkan lagu atau tidur sesukamu—"

"—bersamaku di dekat jendela lebih enak, udara sejuk."

Sasuke semakin tertekan dengan keadaan. Sekitarnya bising. Sementara otaknya sedang mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sakura agar tidak terlalu berlarut-larut.

Punggung Sakura semakin menjauh, dari balik celah berdirinya gadis-gadis, Sasuke bisa lihat Sakura berhenti di depan pintu—sepertinya sedang membereskan _headset_ dan mp3nya.

Cukup.

Berhenti menjadi pengecut.

Hentikan dia.

Sekarang.

KRAK!

Suara meja tergeser kasar terdengar. Kebisingan gadis-gadis itu kembali hening. Bahkan Sakura menoleh. Sasuke menghela napas, dan segera menerobos untuk menghampiri Sakura.

Detik itu juga Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantungnya mulai memberat namun terpacu. Sasuke semakin dekat dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menggeret Sakura keluar kelas dengan tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Sakura diam dengan buku tebal di genggaman tangannya yang sedang digeret Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampak berbeda. Sasuke yang bermental culun kini benar-benar berbeda di matanya. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas melalui iris _emerald_-nya, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan sambil terus berjalan—membawanya entah kemana.

Ekspresinya datar, "Aku tak tahu harus mulai bagaimana—" Sasuke melirik sebentar dengan wajah datarnya yang tersirat sedang bimbang, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Tapi sekarang aku punya kuasa. Aku bisa lakukan apa pun, jadi diam, dengarkan, dan percaya."

Sasuke terus menggeret gadis berambut gulali itu melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Langkahnya besar-besar membuat Sakura sedikit berlari mengikutinya. Pemuda itu sedikit ragu tapi ia coba tegaskan suaranya selagi membawa Sakura entah kemana, "Ini perintah."

Che. Mencoba menjadi Tuan Muda, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue.**

* * *

Maaf harus potong di sini. Ini konflik terakhir kok! mau ditamatin chapter ini nanti jatohnya kepanjangan bisa sampe 7k lebih… Makasih untuk reviewer, faver dan followers! Maafkan author bodoh yang telat update ini ya akan kuusahakan update secepat yang kubisa! Sekali lagi hounto ni arigatou…

P.S: Penggemar Sci-Fi/Fantasy? Nantikan fict MC baru-ku yang Sasukenya (agak) mirip pengkarakterannya kayak di sini ya! RTN verse lho! Akan dipublish segera karena sudah 90% ketikannya ^^


End file.
